Lost Battalion in Eostia
by Danteinfernus
Summary: Major Wilson Hill, an acting commander of the 288th Battalion and his troops thought that they engage the German Seventh Army as the last obstacle toward the liberation of Paris. Instead, they had traveled to the world where Black Dog mercenaries invade the world of Eostia. US force knows what best: Tear down the tyrant. Rated M for violent, vulgar language and adult theme.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: **Qwertymalcolm67** requests this story which takes place in WWII era in which US troops get struck in Eostia. I decided to take his request because I find it interesting on what happens if Eostia encounters US troops.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Getting lost?**

* * *

 **12 August 1944**

 **0600 hrs**

 **Mayenne, France**

"Hey wake up darkies, we are going off for breakfast." One fair-skin soldier said to another soldier in the sleeping tent with some racial code.

"Ah fuck me." One of the medium-brown skin with a semi-muscular soldier woke up in a sleepy tone.

"Deal with it. At least, I wake you for breakfast, pal. You are lucky to get enlisted in the US army. Malcolm. Hahaha." A fair-skin soldier laughed at Malcolm before he left.

PFC Malcolm Douglas is annoyed for his platoon mate to call him. He hated that code "darkies" but he still remembers his black infantry from his training camp told him that he should thrive off and stay strong. He gets up and dresses up in US standard uniform. Hopefully, he gets in line for his breakfast.

Unfortunately, that not one of his day. A long line of people get in line for the shelter mess hall are getting their breakfast.

' _Ah shit! One of those fucking day.'_ Malcolm blaming him for bad luck.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

 **Shelter Mess Hall**

"You got to be kidding me." Malcolm is shocked to see there are not much food left in the mess hall.

Malcolm get whatever the food that army chef offer him. In his tray, a slice of bread, a little portion of meat and vegetable and a small bottle of milk. He still needs to find a place to eat but it overpacks with soldiers in the mess. Malcolm sweatdrop at them. He had no choice but to go outside and eat his breakfast.

Before Malcolm sit outside, someone called him.

"Hey, Malcolm." One soldier calls his name. He appeared to be in his thirties, light brown skinned, an average height and body build. He is wearing the USA standard uniform and a cap on his head.

Malcolm knew that person. "What up, Alex," Malcolm replied with a wave as well. Staff Sgt Alex Hawkin is the tank commander of the 'wingman' of M4 'Crocodile' Sherman and part of the Iron Company of the 288th Tank Destroyer Battalion.

"Ha. Getting lonely? Hey, come here in our 'area'. Better than sit outside." Alex offering to sit in their 'area'.

"Ya. Ok then." Malcolm accepts Alex's offering and following him.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

 **Secret area**

That secret area is a small area that fitted for a hundred people. Fortunately, it is not crowded. The tables and chair are in interior quality but at least it won't fall very quickly with a few fixing. Most of them are range from light brown to dark skin people in it having their breakfast and chit-chat like regular people.

"Hey, Alex and Malcolm." The man on the left wave at them. There are two people in sitting on the 'worn off' table. The left is in the fifties, dark-brown skin and well-bodied appearance. The right is in the late forties, medium-brown skin and same build as PFC Malcolm.

"Yes, Sir! Captain Luke and Major Wilson." Both Malcolm and Alex salute to both of them sitting down.

"Woah. Spare the formality. We are having a great breakfast today. Have a seat." Captain Luke replied informality.

"Yes, Sir." Both of them replied.

Captain Luke.D. Lawson is an overall commander of the Iron Company of the Armor Division while Major Wilson Hill is an Acting commander of the 288th Battalion. Usually, an overall commander is a Lt. Colonel. A few days ago, the overall commander got killed by a German sniper while on route to Mayenne. Major Wilson Hill is selected for an Acting Commander until the new replacement. Majority of the officers are not happy to see him commanding the 288th Battalion because of his skin color. General Courtney Hicks Hodges of the Third Army reminded all commander officers to respect the highest rank authority regardless of their racial issue.

"Do you have any cigarettes? Can trade with chocolate bars?" Luke asked Malcolm.

"Yup. 3 pack of Chelsea unopened packs with me." Malcolm replied about his spare cigarettes.

"Nice. I trade with 3 chocolate bars. I am not a sweet tooth myself."

"Thanks. Sir." Malcolm accepts Luke's trade. Both of them trade their items.

"I wish we have more variety of cigarettes brands in our ration. Well, Chester is good but a variety will be much better." Luke complained about Chelsea brand cigarettes as the only brand in every K-ration.

"For me, it is too strong from my taste. I smoked a bit if I feel down."

Another soldier appears in the secret 'area'. He appears to be fair skin, brown hair, a slightly small build, and blue eyes. He appears to carry a box filled with bottles.

"Hi. Sir." The soldier said to the group of four.

"Hi. What do you carry this box? Corporal Joesph." Wilson wondering what Joesph is carrying.

"Well. Sir. Fresh Coco-Cola in the box." Joseph replied.

"Sweet. My favorite drink." Malcolm replied hinting his favorite drink to lighten up his gloomy mood.

"Help yourself. Oh, Luke. I brought your favorite pack from Camel." Joesph passes Camel cigarette box to Luke.

"Thanks. Joseph. Finally some variety." Luke is glad to have a different brand.

"Hahaha." Wilson laughed at Luke's comment.

"By the way, we are leaving in three hours. We will be facing the Seventh Army of the German force. Hopefully, we will stay alive until the end. If not, God bless any Americans. I will see you." Wilson replied in a sad smile, rose his chair and left the area.

"Well, make full use of it. By the way, here your letter from your home, Malcolm." Joesph passes Malcolm with the sealed envelope.

"Thank, Joesph." Malcolm thanked him and received his letter.

"No problem. I will be getting leaving now." Joesph replied and left the secret 'area'.

Malcolm helped himself by taking four bottles of Coco-cola and three chocolate bars put it in his bag. He took his tray and said: "Well, I got to go back to my tentage and I see you later." He waves goodbye to Alex and Luke.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

 **Tentage**

After he had packed up, he took his time to read the letter. Its letter read as follows:

'Dear Malcolm,

How are you, my son? Do you get along with your platoon squad? It is very tough out there especially our skin color but you have to stay strong and I knew that you can. Don't worry about your siblings. Both your brother, Chester, and Buddy are working in the can manufacturing company while your sister, Diana work as a part-time nurse.

They made a decent salary and their working condition are consider 'bearable'. As for me, I am doing fine although I am taking an extended leave for work as your siblings are working. My doctor told me that I am suffering from early stage of tuberculosis and require a lot of money from the medical bill. But you are very precious to me. Your sibling misses you when you go to war. I hope the war end soon and stay safe my son. I will welcome you back in New Jersey.

Sincerely

Your mother.'

Malcolm wanted to shed some tears but could not. His mother told me that real man doesn't cry. It is a rule of steel. Malcolm's father died of an accident during work when he is six years old. Worse still, 'The Great Depression' hit the American's economy very hard occur at the same time as his father's death.

Her widow mother had tried the best to provide food for her four children. She had two jobs. One is a part-time factory worker at daytime and cashier at night time. Despite she tied to two jobs, she does not complain and more concern about her children's well-being. Her siblings have grown up and had jobs which will support financially for her mother's health.

Malcolm relived about it. Still, he is not sure whether he should continue serving his army after the war. Getting to the army is not easy to be the recruit in. Primarily there are some racial issues. He is fortunate that he is in Eagle Company consist of entire black infantry.

As time pass, more of the soldiers are dying, and the lack of white people, some of the infantry from Eagle Company goes to other company to refill their ranks. Malcolm was one of them. His company is Jade and his platoon is mostly white except Malcolm. He being bullied quite numerous times but he endured to this day. He hopes to end racial tensions in the military since both races are fighting for the right causes.

"HEY, MALCOLM. HURRY UP. WE HAVE TO DRAW OUR ARMS NOW." One of his platoons shouted to Malcolm.

Malcolm shook his thought and replied: "I will be in there."

He quickly packs up and follows his platoon mates.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 **Assemble area**

All the of the army personnel from each company, platoon, and the squad are assembled in the area.

Major Wilson is waiting for all the officers to count their men. Four of the company officers reported to Major Wilson. Except for Luke, all three of them are fair skin.

"Report." Major Wilson said.

"Captain Luke.D. Lawson of the Iron Company. All men are assembled and waiting for your order."

"Captain Micheal White of the Jade Company. All men are assembled and waiting for your order."

"Captain Thomas Kingston of the King Company. All men are assembled and waiting for your order."

"Captain James.T. Howard of the Lion Company. All men are assembled and waiting for your order."

All of the four company commander salute to Major Wilson. Iron and King are armor company while Jade and Lion are infantry company.

"Good." He salutes to them back.

Wilson turns to the fully assemble men of the battalion and give his speeches.

"All right, men. This is it. We have gone to hell through the bullet barrage of the Normandy beach, gone through the maze of France and survive ambush of hedge road country. We had come to the start liberating of our allies capital, Paris. There is one obstruction left to ensure the end of the war. Over there in three hours time, we will be facing the German Seventh Army. They are defending the Falaise region and it is the last stronghold. Give them hell. Onward to victory for the USA."

All of the battalion men are cheering and applauding that the war will be ending soon.

"LET MOVE OUT MEN. VICTORY TO US FORCES." Wilson issued an order for the whole battalion to move out. All of them quickly get into their vehicles and start heading out.

* * *

 **One hour later**

 **Halfway to Falaise**

All of the vehicles are lined in single-line formation. Major Wilson noticed there is a forest with some misty surrounding. Wilson recalled there is no forest along the path.

"Can you pass me a map?" Wilson asked his subordinate.

"Here the map." His subordinate passed the map to Wilson.

Wilson is right about his deduction. There is no forest along the path. He halts his troops and immediate radio contact to General Courtney Hicks about whether to proceed.

[This is Major Wilson from 288th Battalion to General Courtney Hicks. There is something wrong with the location. Should I have to proceed with it or make a detour, Sir?]

[Postive. Please proceed. All the army division have already contacted the German forces. We need every soldier to engage these scum right now.] General Courtney Hick replied in the demanding tone.

[Understood, Sir.]

Wilson has no choice but issues an order the whole battalion to proceed through the forest in a single line formation. Little they know that they had traveled to another world.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

 **In the middle of the forest**

"What the fuck? Where the hell are we?" The confused and frustrated Wilson as they are entirely lost in the forest for almost two hours.

* * *

Well, this is it. Firstly, this chapter is short for about 2K words. This is mostly the US forces had entered through the Eostia world. Next chapter will be longer with some action, gore and adult theme. I see you later. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language and adult theme.**

 **Chapter 2: What the fuck I am seeing?**

* * *

 **Sometime later**

 **In the middle of the forest**

 **Officer tent**

"Fuck! We are fucking lost in the middle of the fucking forest." Cpt. Michael is furiously about the current situation.

"Calm down. Michael." Cpt. Luke tried to calm other company commander's mood.

"It all the colored fault. He brought us to this shit hole." Cpt. James pin down the fault on Wilson.

"Hey, it not my fault. I already got approval from General Courtney Hicks. Don't blame me." Major Wilson explain that it was not his fault.

"Bullshit!" Cpt. Thomas refused to believe Wilson's excuse.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the temporary base**

While all the officers are ranting who is responsible for this mess, some soldiers setting up tentage in the temporary base. While they are relieved that they are not fighting the German Seventh Army, they are wondering where they are. The forest looks so different compared to France. At least, they won't get ambush by annoying German soldiers.

With nothing to do, they either chit-chat with platoon mates or smoke to pass some time. Unfortunate, not for Malcolm's platoon mate. They are being selected by their company officer to do a recon area.

"Ah shit. That suck." One of the soldiers complains about his recon duties.

"Well, what do you think? We are stuck in the middle of nowhere in this forest. Our CO is bickering themselves."

"It those blackie faults. Bring a lot of shitty luck for today."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole and do your fucking recon mission. We will talk about later you dumbfuck." The platoon sergeant is annoyed to hear all his mate are blaming the black CO for the mess is created.

"All right, we are doing the recon. I don't know where the fuck we are but at least we got something to do, boys. Understand?" The platoon leader.

"Yes, Sir." All of the twenty-four platoon members respond to the platoon leader. They went to the single path west of the temporary base.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

During their recon, they found that nothing happen so far. All of them are looking very tired after two miles from the base.

"Alright, boys. Let take a ten minutes break." The platoon leader signal to all his platoon members.

All the platoon members take their helmets off their heads. Some take cigarettes and smoke for stress relief while another take out their bottles to drink water. Malcolm took out his Coca-Cola bottle and open it. Nothing like his favorite drinks and gulp it down slowly. Suddenly, he heard something. Something that is abnormal. That sound like a high-pitch voice.

"Hey, guys. I heard something." Malcolm shouted to his platoon members.

All the platoon members stop what they are doing. Until the platoon leader said: "What have u heard?"

"Sound like a girl's voice and screaming for help."

That unusual. A girl's voice in the middle of the forest. Maybe she can help them find out where is this goddamn place.

"Alright. Break over. Put on your equipment and follow Malcolm's direction. I want to know what the hell happen and ask her for information." The platoon leader issues an order.

All the platoon members pack up and follow Malcolm. As they follow Malcolm's direction, they heard the girls screaming for help. Their tone becomes louder as they approached their direction.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. Let find out."

Once they out of the forest, all of them are shocked to see that thing in front of them with their eyes open wide and agape. Even one soldier drop his newly burnt lit cigarette on the ground.

"Fuck me." One soldier's face turns pale at that vile thing that he just witnesses.

[Play Rightfully - Mili]

There are a group of people raping a lot of girls that appeared to be twelve years old. These victims scream in pain as the rapists thrust their long hard dick between their legs. Others have the face turn expressionless and their eyes are devoid of life. There is three type of rapist. Beside of the three, there are humans which most of them wear green singlet and brown pants. The other two are the particular case that comes out of the fairy tales.

Brown-skinned orc has huge sturdy body size with fat belly. Their genitals are so vast that one of the poor girl's belly show their insides destroying her womb every time these orcs thrust the girls' stomach. Once the orc reaches their climax, the poor girl's stomach becomes bigger and she threw out the white liquid **[The platoon members don't want to know what is it.]** out of her mouth and her butt like gusting waterfall. The orc continues violating as their lustful desire is boundless.

The other is the red-skinned imp. Swarming in numbers surrounding defenseless girls to burst their innocent flower with blood leaking in their legs. Some of them groping their breast. The other forces girls to suck their juicy genitals. There is one common among them. Whenever the girls plead for help, their scream becomes music for the rapist to enjoy. They continue their laughter with the playful smile as the girls' fate to be drowned in endless sorrow for their twisted mind of the rapist.

Until one of the rapists noticed the soldiers about three hundred yards away from them.

"What the fuck? We got intruders." One of the rapists shouted to his comrades.

The comrades turn to the group and pull off their genitals out of the girls bodies. They immediately wear their pants, took their weapon and charge to the soldier in weird clothing.

"OH FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE WAITING FOR? OPEN FIRE AT THEM." The platoon leader snapped his thought and barked his order at his platoon to kill the rapists.

With no time to lose, they aim their rifles or their SMG and shoot the rapists charging at them.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **RATATATATATATATATA!**

Their bullets pierced the mass rapist's body like a needles poke through the ragged dolls and blood pouring out of their body.

"What the fuck? Are they mages?"

"Oh shit AHHHHHHH-"

"Continue to charge."

These imp bodies explode like a balloon but their bullets catch not all imp due to their small size.

 **FFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

"ARGGGGHHHH! I'M ON FUCKING FIRE !"

"UHHHHH. HELP ME! I NEED WATER! AHHHHH!"

"SHIT. I AM MELTING! ARGGGGGGHHH!"

One soldier took out his flamethrower and burn their hellish fireball with thick smoke on these small devils or anyone that come across to become crispy BBQ meats straight out of the oven. All the imps are screaming in agony pain as their body melt by their powerful fire.

"BURN! MOTHERFUCKER! GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM! YOU PIECE OF LITTLE SHIT!" The soldier shouts out his warcry at the rapists.

The orc is the biggest threat as their body is more tolerant of bullets and flame. They are still in the pain in the butt. Regardless of their robust body, they still died as long as they still bleed out of their body. Snipers priorities their target on these fucker orc's thick skull to kill them faster.

"Cover me! I am requesting for reinforcement." The platoon leader issues an order to his men while radio to the temporary base.

* * *

 **Temporary base**

[Code name Platoon Alpha 1. Requesting for damn reinforcement. A lot of fucking orcs and imps from the fucking fairytales attack us.] The platoon leader desperate called for reinforcements. Gunshots and explosion can be heard from the background.

[What? Are you fucking serious?] The communication officer is dumbfounded about what he just heard of.

[Do you think I am joking? Send some fucking help right now.] The platoon leader angrily shout at the communication officer.

[Help is on the way. Where is your location?]

[About 2 to 3 miles from the westward of the base.]

[Noted. We are sending reinforcement. E.T.A 5 minutes.]

Major Wilson just happen to be in communication area where he heard someone request for reinforcement. "What the fuck happened?"

"Platoon Alpha 1 is engaging unknown enemies and requesting for reinforcement." One of the communication officers told him what happen.

"Is it German?"

"No. They are orcs and imps. Serious this time."

' _Oh, what the fuck we are in the world.'_ Major Wilson can't believe of what he heard of.

"Send two M4 Sherman and an M4 Crocodile Sherman. Get another platoon to help them as well. Move it. Our men are dying out there." Wilson barking his order to his troops.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

[Play Company of Heroes Soundtrack - Hold the Line]

While Malcolm's platoon mates are busy fighting these abomination creatures and scum humans, Malcolm quickly took his knife and attracted to the M1 Garand rifle. Malcolm took a deep breath and charges to these scum.

Two of those human scums are charging toward Malcolm's direction. As Malcolm charge, he parried one of the rapist's sword and use the blunt end of his M1 Garand rifle to hit the scum's face. As the second scum swing aimlessly on his sword, Malcolm dodges the incoming sword and stab his right kneecap. The second yell in pain before Malcolm pushed the scum's body into the ground and stab his rifle at the scum's stomach. Malcolm quickly stabs him numerous times before he stumbles to his death with the pool of blood.

The first just return to his sense. Before he can react, he felt something pain on his neck. He looked down as he saw the knife pierce his neck and blood drip on the edge of the metal blade.

"Uhhhh...Urhhh!"

Malcolm pushed the first scum's body using his left foot. Immediately, blood gust out like a fountain of red liquid leaving the scum to die of blood loss.

Suddenly, the red-skinned imp jumps over his shoulder and intended to stab his neck with his sword. Malcolm tried to struggle to get the imp off of his back. In the nick of time, he grabs the poor imp and throws hard on the ground. The poor imp pleads for mercy but in return, Malcolm uses his foot to squash the imp's body leaving all the messy substance.

"Eww. Fuck me." Malcolm wished he should not that as his boots smeared with all the gooey stuff.

Someone scream toward Malcolm's direction. An orange-skinned big sized body of 20 feets troll is charging toward Malcolm.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Malcolm is shocked to see that ugly troll is charging toward him. Malcolm is praying for him to survive the ordeal.

As troll want to slam Malcolm's body, Malcolm dodge to his right and stab him of his stomach. Unfortunately, that the wrong spot to land a killing blow.

"Ah fuck. It going to hurt." He cursed himself before the troll used his big muscular arm to throw Malcolm's body. Malcolm flew fifty yards away from the troll before his body felt an impact of pain when touching the ground.

"OH FUCK. FUCKING PAIN. OWWWW." Malcolm felt pain on his back and his left arm. Lucky, it did not break his bones otherwise he is in death door waiting to happen. The troll threw away his rifle and charge toward him. With no weapon Malcolm has, he has to act fast. He sees the troll have his groin exposed. He found a palm-sized rock and immediately throw at the troll. By lucky shot, the troll felt pain on his groin. The troll clutches his groin with his two hands and fell on the floor with his body rolled like a baby and cries like one.

Malcolm delayed inevitable death for now. He searches on whatever he can find to kill the son of the bitches. He saw the SMG Thompson with fully loaded. Malcolm absolute hated that weapon because he sucks at using an automatic weapon. He has no choice but to grab it. The troll is still in pain clutching his groin till the brown boots in front of him. While Malcolm is useless for using the SMG Thompson at long range, does not mean it badly affected at close range.

"FUCK YOU." Malcolm gave his last shouting and squeezing the trigger of the SMG. Bullets at rapid firing rate pour through the troll's face and stomach with so many holes in it. The troll's blood splatter and smeared Malcolm's uniform. It continued until there are no bullets left and the troll dropped dead for good.

"Ahhh shit! My uniform. Next time aim at their head or joints." Malcolm complained about the mess spilled his uniform with troll's blood. He also reminded himself so that he won't make a mistake again.

* * *

[This is Platoon Salamander. We are on our way. Hold the line." ]

[IT ABOUT DAMN TIME.] The platoon leader is relieved reinforcement is on the way.

"HOLD THE FUCKING LINE. REINFORCEMENT IS HERE IN ASAP." The platoon leader shouts out to his platoon members.

* * *

Alex was leading his M4 Crocodile Sherman along with another tank commander in M4 Sherman. Along with two full squad of men in M3 Halftrack and four jeeps with combat medic, and Major Wilson coming along.

 **Inside the M4 Crocodile Sherman**

"Okay team. Let move those fucking big trees with our bulldozer." Alex commands his team.

The driver pulled the lever for raising the bulldozer. Once it has done, M4 Crocodile Sherman move to the direction of the platoon was engaging the enemies. It clears away most trees creating a new pathway for the tanks to proceed. Since bulldozer activated, M4 Crocodile Sherman becomes slower so most of them ride behind the Crocodile.

* * *

"What that sound?" One of the rapists noticed a loud rumbling sound coming from the right side of the forest. They see trees being cut out one by one and approaching toward them. Before long, a big box type of golem with a mechanical plate on the front appears in front of them. The top has a two small pipe attracted to the round head. This surprised a lot of rapist group.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" One rapist was surprised to see this golem.

Not only this golem, but other similar golems are exiting out of the forest. The first golem knocks off one of them into the ground. Before he can recover, the second golem's right side crushed his feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH. HELP ME!" As he screams in agonized pain and torment.

The rapist tried his best to push away from the golem, but an unwieldy weight of the golem won't let the rapist's body even a single movement. The second golem advance while crushing the poor rapist's body like flat as a pancake with strawberry syrup.

The group turns pale once their fellow men died in the worst way. Some of them puke out their lunch content while other peed themselves without even realized. They had never seen so much brutality killing during their careers. They heard metal cranking on top of the golem and a man pop out. He is wearing a strange uniform and armor in it.

* * *

The gunner of the M4 Sherman tank turn paled after he saw the vile scene.

"What do you saw?" The tank commander wants to know what is going on.

"Oh fuck me! I see a bunch of rapists raping little girls and some monsters straight out of the fairy tales." The gunner explains to all the crew in M4 Sherman.

They are shocked to hear that they are in the screw-up world.

"What the fuck? Waste them all." The tank commander issues an order.

Immediately, the gunner began cocking his M2HB .50 Cal Machine Gun, squeeze the trigger and let it loose all the bullets to the rapist's weak body.

"A big orc coming at 1 o'clock direction." The tank gunner immediately pointed the big gun at the orc charging toward the tank.

"FIRE!"

 **BOOOOOOMMMM!**

The big bullet pierces through the orc's stomach as a knife cut through butter with blood spilling out. Not only the orc but affect a small group in an explosion when impact. All of the rapists are shocked to hear that the golem obliterate the orc in a single hit.

"UHHH RETREAT!" The group of rapist saw that was a suicide to fight these strange soldiers. The group wants to flee but two jeeps and a half track with troops outrun them and threaten to shoot them. The group of them drop their weapon and raised their hands.

When Major Wilson went to the scene, it horrified him as the little girls naked smeared with some white stain on their bodies. All the girls gave a blank face and their eyes shown their emptiness of life. The combat medics tried their best to check for any life sign but most of them found that they are already too late. Only one survived but it won't long last long.

"Stay with me." A combat medic tried his best.

"It is too late. Please kill my baby." The girl's last word shocked the combat medic.

"What?"

The girls scream in pain, her body shaking in the tremble and she collapsed as her mouth started to produce foam. The girl is dead as there is no movement in her body and no life sign detected.

"Oh fuck." Despite the combat medic tried his best, he still could not save her.

All of the sudden, the girl's stomach have suddenly bloated in and out. The combat medic stunned to see something on between the dead girl's legs. Something is coming out of the womb. The combat medic stared at horrified as that thing crawling out of the womb. Once it reaches the surface, that thing started to become bigger every second.

Major Wilson observed what happen earlier. He did not want to know what it going to be when that thing grows bigger. He took out his M1911 pistol and aim at that thing. He said a prayer and squeeze the trigger of the pistol.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

That thing stops growing after three bullets pierce through its body and head.

One soldier comes to Wilson in worry tone. "Sir, we saw multiple 'thing' coming out of the dead girl's corpse."

"Kill them before they grow."

"Yes, Sir!"

A loud noise can be heard occurs outside their background as they start the massacre of these things.

' _Oh lord. Please forgive for what I had done.'_ Major Wilson's thought of asking the god for his forgiveness on killing these abominations.

* * *

 **In encampment of the Siege of City Rad.**

The scout report to the Black Dog commander about the villages are under attack by unknown forces. Of course, he is angry about it. He is wonder who is this unknown force are. Regardless of the small issue, he calmed down himself. The city of Rad is going to fall within a few days. He is confident that unknown forces won't bother in his plan grabs grab a cup of fresh wine and drink it to his heart content.

"Victory to the Sex Empire. Long live, the emperor Volt." He proudly commented that his victory is in grasp in his hand. Little did he know, he had spoken too soon.

* * *

Have you watched 'Goblin Slayer'? Yup. I add the opening for pure entertainment as US forces are seeing the Black dogs raping halflings for pleasure entertainment. It is nice to see them counter-attack on those rapist's medieval weaponry. The last part may be disturbing but that how monsters are born. It may be a bit short for 3k words but I been tied from my work-related duties. So it can't help.

For review

 **Guest** : Yup. I did bring them although this chapter not so much. However, the next chapter will be mainly featured.

 **Perseus12** : Ofc it will. But it also depends on my work duties.

 **Ph0enix17:** FUCK YEAH AMERICA RULES.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Before I began, I would like to check the reviews first since they caught my attention.

 **Ph0neix** and **Based d10** : Ofc why the hell not? :D. Unfortunately, they are not like a magical gate that can come anytime to their world to refill their ammo, fuel or called for any reinforcement. So they are probably stuck in the world of Kuroinu unless the goddess helps them?

 **Perseus12** : Woah cool down :D. Let not rush thing. Sure they are going to die painfully.

 **Pylon** : What? You want to use howitzer and calliopes on those useless flies? They are not worth to kill them. Maybe in the later chapter. As for Black dog mercs, do bear in mind that they can ambush them when least unexpected if coordinate properly. **[Like it happens unless Kin took command]** American forces have to be wary if they travel through the forest or tight narrow road. They had already had shit enough from their enemies in their world and don't want to follow the same path.

 **Ronmr** and **Guest1** : Yup for now. Don't worry, they beat up shit on those scums just to cure their 'PTSD'. There will be more to come.

 **Qwertymalcolm67:** Well, it good to see you and thanks for your help.

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON** : There is still have torture which will this chapter be the focus on but not much because they don't have a permanent prison to torture rapists. After all, they want to get a good impression that they are the 'good' guys to people in Eostia. Monsters will be killed on the spot without mercy because of how vast and numerous their strength is. For scum human, they can quickly overcome them due to equal strength the soldiers have. As for the fate of the human scum, it depends on Major Wilson's decision to either kill them on the spot or send them to Seven Shield Alliance.

 **EnriksD8** : You are correct about bullets can kill all monsters and human alike and I agree with you. However, there is some disagreement in your comment about the weapon in WW2.

While shotguns are still used for American warfare in WW2[most prefer in this world], they are commonly issued against the Japanese. Not much for Axis German. Reason? The shotgun is useful for the close-quarter range. Japanese soldiers tend to charge their enemies. German don't charge like a moron. That the reason why I did not put a shotgun in my story because their USA army does not give them. Their weapon is specific of which enemies they are facing. Well, I added a limited amount of shotgun unless the ingenious halflings build one for them.

Not all soldiers are good accuracy to hit every vital organ and their rifle or SMG have limited ammo captivity. The M1 Garand has 8 rifle clip and SMG Thompson has 20/30 rounds if box version or 50/100 rounds if drum version. Once they out of ammo, they need time to refill.

While flamethrower is a sturdy and more extended range, it is a dangerous product as can harm their allies or even themselves. (That if black dog have a good aim at the fuel tank.)

True but not always they will be there to save everyone. But they tried their best. They are a battalion of a thousand. The black dog has a hundred thousand.

I had to admit that my grammar is not proper and reply mostly on grammar checker to help me with the story. Sometimes, I in the rush to submit my story due to a work-related issue. Although I mostly check the story before I submit, some error occurs which I did not expect to happen when I publish.

Why, Thanks. I am surprised that you noticed. There will be a more racial issue even in Eostia.

Nice poem :D

 **Guest2** : They are just recon squad. What do u expect?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language and adult theme.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sex Empire? Who the fuck name this?**

* * *

 **Unknown area**

 **2100 hrs**

"Hey wake up."

A sudden flush of water splash at someone's confused face. The man dressed in a dark green vest with brown pants. His hands and feet are tied up with rope on to a badly wooden chair. There are some bruises, cuts, and scratches on his torso. His face appears to be worse shaped like beaten up by thugs. His right cheeks swollen like a fist-sized, his eyes could not even lift his eyelid, his nose clotted with dried blood, his lips have blisters, and a nasty cut in between his lips and missing two teeth on the front.

Sitting in front of him, this man wearing a strange uniform and armor. He is wearing a sand-colored long sleeve shirt and pockets, a thick vest contains a lot of compartments with dark green pants and light brown boots smeared with sand. He is putting back the bucket on the ground after he gives a 'wake-up' call to a rapist in front of him. He took off his helmet and put next to the worn off a table. He sits on the chair, took a box filled with brown paper interior cylinder tube. He selected one, put it in his mouth, perform his fire magic on a metal box-type at the end of the cylinder tube. Smoke coming out of his tube and his mouth before he put the unburnt part between his two fingers.

"Start talking."

A rapist remains silent. Not even a single word has spoken.

"Oh. Is that how you want to play?"

That man grabs a rapist's brown dirty hair, pull toward his direction and uses his brown tube (burn-side) on to a rapist's left cheek. He started to feel a sharp sensation of pain of burn through his flesh.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…."

"Well, start talking. Otherwise, I can do this all day while enjoying your scream."

"Okay. I talk. I TALK!" A rapist's desperate cried.

"Good." As the man released his grip. A rapist gets a hold on himself with a burn mark on his left cheek.

"Tell me who the fuck are you, where are we and most importantly, why the fuck you raped them?"

"I am Nick Dell from the Black Dog Mercenaries. This is Eostia. And the question on why we raped them…" Nick Dell smirked with a small smile on his face.

"We are creating a nation where men rule at the top of the world. The women will be our breeding product and our pleasure whether their race or age. It will be a grand nation called the 'Sex Empire'." Nick Dell proudly their so-called new nation with shameless tone.

The man was dumbstruck about Nick Dell's confession. _'Nick is a sick fuck who join a bunch of looney misogyny assholes. I wonder why they create this fuck-up nation.'_

"So can you tell me on how it come to this?"

"What the fuck should I-" Before Nick could complete his speech, the man grab his hair to his eyes directly.

"I am going to use my cigar on your eyes if you talk back. Understand?" As the man flicked his cigar burn ashes into Nick's eyes. Nick felt a slight irritating in his eyes.

Nick nodded before the man releases his hair.

"It starts from the great war between two nation for over a century. Eostia and Garran. The goddess reincarnates Celestine Lucross and the other six bitches leaders form a Seven Shield Alliance hired our services to do the dirty works fighting against Queen Olga Discordia of Garran. When we finally conquer the slut kingdom, instead of doing the honorable duties bringing the slut Olga to Eostia, our leader, Vault had enough of the bullcrap from the goddess. We do the unthinkable. We join our monster brothers to raped the dark elf slut and her female races. We will start pillaging villages or town in Eostia and capturing any female species for our cause. Now I already explain everything but who the fuck are you and who do you work for?" As Nick explained everything of why they create a sexist nation.

The man is stunned and disgusted when Nick explains everything to him. _'So a bunch of nobodies rebels their nation because they are sick of what matriarchy told them to do. This is a fuck up society. Not only that, many innocents involves. It makes me pity his mother who raised this useless scum.'_

"Oh, you want my name. My name is Captain James.T. Howard of the Lion Company from the 288th Battalion of the US army. I found out that you are sick fucker who think women should owe you a living. I am wondering why you exist in the first place."

"So what? You think you can defeat us with your pathetic troops. The Black Dogs have a legion of monsters of all types willing to crush you. How can you stand against us?"

James burst out his laughter at Nick's naive comments.

"What so funny?" Nick started to feel annoyed at James's laughing.

"You know. We only sent a hundred troops to defeat your pathetic raid party. You and your friends can't even kill one from our own. So imagine if we brought our full strength. In additional of what you did to those girls, our troops will **ABSOLUTE** show no mercy to your friends. Normally, I would execute you for committed such heinous crime a long time ago. I would give some kind of 'redemption' for you. I would let you off if you tell me where your encampments are." James gave his explanation and offering to Nick.

"Why should I tell you? How can I trust you? " Nick outraged when James's offering to release him.

"Well, you have no other choice. Stay here and you can join your friends being in the endless torture by our troops either physical or psychological. What would it be?"

Nick had to make a decision. Either stay loyal to Black Dogs comrade and beat up by these strange soldiers or betray them to save himself.

"Okay. It is a deal. Just don't try to do any funny thing." Nick finally agreed to James's offering.

"I promised." James half-lied to Nick. James passed him the paper and pen. Nick had never seen these type of pen. The pen looks brown cylinder tube with one sharp pointy end of it

"Start doing a layout."

After a few minutes of Nick scribbling the map layout of his encampment, James took a glance of the map. "Are you sure that it is accurate?"

"Yes, I am sure of it. I swear. Now let me go. You promised that I get back my freedom once I gave you my encampment site."

"Hmmm...cut off his rope." The soldiers cut off the rope of his legs and arms. Nick is free for now but the danger is not over yet.

"I would like to remind you that an exit that way." As James pointed the direction to the exit.

That exit is a single line road. Surrounding with metallic spike long circular on each side.

"Thank you. My kind sir!" Nick thanked James and quickly run off the exit.

As Nick left the area, the soldiers speak to James.

"Are you sure you want this scum to leave the camp?" The soldier is stunned at the scum goes free.

James smirked and replied: "Not really."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick screamed.

James and his troops immediately went to the direction where Nick screamed.

Nick had felled a ten feets height hole. He is cover with brown-greenish liquid and annoying little flies on his body. The smell is so terrible and will make anyone puke it or fainted once they smell the foul odor.

"What the fuck? What is this?" Nick scream in rage and confusion.

James and his troops laugh at Nick fell to the toilet dumpster.

James replied: "Well…."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Three hours ago**

"Ah fuck me. Why the fuck US logistic fucked thing up?" One of the logistic officers noticed something wrong with its inventory.

He has six creates of dreaded 'US Army Field Ration D'. He is expecting a Ration 'K' but just recently found out. "Oh fuck me. I can't give those to our troops. They will throw away for sure."

Ration 'D' is 4 ounces of a chocolate bar containing 600 calories. Most soldiers don't like it because it is not a normal chocolate bar and taste like a pre-from thick block of cocoa powder. Even soldiers have an option to put the ration 'D' into a cup of hot water and let it dissolve, it took so long to dissolve and estimated timing is half an hour. No soldiers will wait for this thing to dissolve especially in wartime. Soldiers who are impatient to let it dissolve end up in getting diarrhea after drinking it. And it is no longer in use for two years ago.

"What should I do?" As the logistic officer worried about the Ration D as he racked his brain.

Captain James visited the area and noticed logistic officer worried.

"What wrong?" James asked the logistics officer.

"The fucked up logistic screw our meal ration. We have six creates of 'Ration D'. No soldiers will want it." The logistics officer explained to James.

James like most soldiers dislikes that ration because it tastes like shit. James's sudden idea come out of his mind and it is going to be wicked.

"We can give it to someone," James suggested an alternative option.

"Who?" The logistics officer confused on who they are going to give it to. James whispered to his ears and he got what James meant.

"Oh. That a good idea. I wonder how the primitives feel after tasting some of our shit to them." The logistics officer chuckled about James's wicked plan.

* * *

 **A while later**

"Here your food." The soldiers passed each Black Dog prisoners a brown thick hard bar which broken into three parts with a mug containing a brown liquid with some large chunky bits sunk into the liquid.

"What is it?" One of the Black Dog POW asked.

"Food." A soldier gives out a flat answer to him.

"Why? Don't want it? Okay." Another soldier frowns about the Black Dog asking a question about the food as he about to pull back the food.

"Wait. We are hungry."

"Here it goes."

As usual, all the Black Dog prisoner quickly ate and drank their dinner without knowing what is inside the contents. As the soldiers went back to their post, they burst out their laughter on how Black Dog react to the ration that they are given.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

All the Black Dog prisoners have a tummy ache. They felt that they are dying and wanted to take a dump. The Black Dog prisoners beg the soldier to bring them to the toilet. So they did and create a long queue of Black Dog cleared their stomach. After that, the soldiers laid out a net over the hole, cover with some leaves and dirt just to think Black Dogs as another road.

* * *

 **Present time**

"...And that about it." James explained about the situation which led to the current event.

Nick horrified about James pulled a prank on him. "What the fuck? What you do that?" Nick question James's intention.

"Why, you asked. That simple. You all Black Dog are sick fucker who think women are nothing more than a weaker sex and a breeding product. I don't know much about your background but I had a feeling that you had at least a mother who raised you from birth and take care of you to adulthood. I should pity her for raising a scum like you." James explained to Nick.

"But you said you keep your promise. I thought you keep your honor." Nick said in anger tone when James lied to him.

"Honor? You think there is an honor. How about you? You received honor from raping these girls, is it? You think I will let you off but you are wrong. Nobody will let you off scot-free after you had done to those girls. For now, have fun being a toilet dumpster. And thanks for your map." James explains to Nick with a wicked grin.

"Men. Let seal this place." James orders his troops.

"WHAT! NOO! NOO! NOO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Nick plead for help. Nick tried to climb the wall but it is too slippery. Darkness cover Nick's glimpse of hope as James's troops seal off the area and use it as a toilet.

"By the way, how did you find the ten feets hole?" One soldier asked James.

"Oh, my men told me that they found it when we arrived at the abandoned village," James explained to his soldier.

"Oh. I wonder who create that hole. We never know." The soldier chuckled at James's discovery.

* * *

 **13th August 1944**

 **0600 hrs**

 **Abandon Village**

The village building interior design like a medieval France era except for their height. The height is so small and it is estimated to be six foot. There are twelves civilian houses, a church, a blacksmith and a shop that sell groceries line-up in the circle. Six civilian houses on each side. A blacksmith on left, groceries on right and church in the middle. In the center of the plaza, there is a beautiful statue. It showed a beautiful woman with long hair and pointy ears. She is wearing a robe and carried a staff with a ridiculously sizeable sized crescent on the top end. A group of three soldiers is having breakfast using their Field 'K' Ration. Even there is abundant of groceries, an army chef had no idea of using the world cuisine so they decided to play it safe.

"Ah fuck me." As the first soldier took out his cigarette to smoke it for stress relief.

"Ya. The house is fucking small. Like design for children." The second agreed with the first.

"Seriously, we check every house in this village and found out that we saw female clothing. No male clothing was found. Wondering where they have gone to." The third soldier replied about his investigation in their tiny house.

"Wow. Must be all the male went to Neverland or something like that." The second gave a sarcasm comment

"Ya. Shit." The third agreed with the second.

"How come we never tried this cuisine? We are tired of eating canned food." The first soldier complained about the ration.

"At least we got cigarettes for the fucking PTSD yesterday. We beat the shit out of them." The third soldier replied.

"I wish these blackies do a taste test on this cuisine." The first soldier wishes these 'blackies' become a guinea pig for tasting this world cuisine.

"Well, an order is order. There is nothing we can do." The second soldier replied.

"Ah. Guys. Check out the statues. Wow. She quite beautiful." The third admired at the statues standing in front of them.

"You know that the elf, right?"

"Ya. So?"

"You should know elf have a long life-span."

"So?"

"What if the elf ditched you when you are old or deathbed? Pretty sure, she finds someone that she like after your death."

The third become speechless after the comment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both of them laugh at the third.

The third's face turns red on his embarrassment.

* * *

Malcolm cursed himself that the dead troll owns him a Coca-Cola after he found out all four bottles are entirely crushed when he checked his inventory.

"Oh, THAT FUCKER OWN ME A COCA-COLA." Malcolm is furious.

"Woah. Calm down." Joseph replied in a calm tone.

"Joseph. What are you doing here?"

"Just check thing up. It is unbelievable that we travel to this world. I wonder if they accept us."

"Ya. We are not sure whether we go back. I miss my family." Malcolm's replied in a weary tone.

"Cheer up. At least, we don't face the dreaded German. Hopefully, the natives will send us back to our world. On by the way, here your bottle. Take it as compensation after the incident." Joseph passed Malcolm a Coca-Cola bottle.

"Thanks." As Malcolm accept his Coca-Cola bottle.

"You welcome."

* * *

 **Officer Tent**

 **1300 hrs**

"So what have you found?" Major Wilson asking Captain James.

"So far that scum gave some details about his encampment. I should applaud for his description of the map is accurate. Too bad, he is a rapist scum." James explained to Wilson.

"Carry on." Wilson is listening to what James found.

"Our scout report to me their encampment is 2 miles away from us pointing to the south-eastern direction. Beside their encampment, there is a nearby city fortress about a mile north toward their camp. The fortress is very 'unique'."

"What do you mean?"

"The defending fortress is quite short in height, unlike normal medieval city fortress. Their soldiers are like a child soldier and no, I am not making thing up. They are real child soldiers carried their primitive weapons that look heavy. No normal child will carry such weight." James explained about unique fortress and their defenders. Every officer is stunned by this information.

' _Oh god! What the fuck is this world? Child soldiers? You gotta be kidding me?'_ Wilson's thought about these 'defender'.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes. It could be disturbing. Our scout reported their encampment held some hostages. This Black Dog handles these hostages in an extreme method. They perform...hanky-panky on these hostages." James added any information with a polite term on these hostages.

Every officer is grimace and furious about Black Dogs treat their hostages.

"How many of the Black Dogs station in that encampment?" Wilson asked for more information.

"Based on their report, it is estimated to be twenty thousand. Our scout overheard them that they are invading the city fortress in two days time." James reveals more information.

"What are your order?"James asked.

Wilson had to make a decision on which unit type to send. As much hatred toward the Black Dogs, he had to be tactful about it since they held hostages. Sending 105mm howitzer or M4 Sherman Calliope will obliterate them for good but risk killing hostages.

"Are there any cover in that area?"

"Yes. There are. On the right side of the city fortress, there is a slope with some trees. Not so steep but it a decent cover for our troops. The center of it has hilltop which also provides cover. Though it bared with any trees, the hilltop is tall enough for any Black Dogs to see through the cover."

Wilson carefully plans out his thought. Once finalized, "Here the plan. Michael sends your forces to the right side of the fortress. Deploy mines and send in HMG teams and Mortar teams. Reinforce by few riflemen squad. Do not engage them unless I give a command. Luke send your tanks to the middle. Send 3 crocodiles and three Sherman equip with Crab Mine Flail. Those Black Dogs don't stand a chance in our armory company. The operation will start once the Black Dog left encampment and invaded the city fortress. James sends some Ranger squad and combat medic once they left. If things too tough, bring along M4 Sherman or two. After you saved the hostages, send your remaining troops to flank any escapee. Kill all monsters. Spared only those who surrender."

"Do you have any question so far?" Wilson asked his officers.

"No Sir." Every officer respond.

"Good then. We start preparing by sunset. Dismissed."

* * *

Firstly, I apologize for writing a short chapter. This chapter is more focus on torturing funnily and planning against the Black Dogs. If you found any grammar mistakes, somebody sneaked it. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will see you again. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language and adult theme.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Peek a Boo!**

* * *

 **200 yards away from the abandon villages**

 **1730 hrs**

The combat medic was standing in front of the wooden cross-shape with the sign 'Jane Doe R.I.P'. He remains a silent for a minute before putting a single flower on the floor where she buried. She is the first person to ever contract but only a few seconds.

"Hey, Glenn. We are leaving for the upcoming mission." A soldier called out to him.

Glenn gave a salute before he left. This is one of the one hundred and twenty-five buried sites. The soldiers of 288th Battalion properly bury all of them. They were nameless but they can finally rest in peace.

As for the other group of dead Black dog and monsters, they have been buried in a different approach. The battalion found a swamp near-by and they dump their bodies to let it rot. The battalion felt that they don't deserve to be the honor for being adequately buried.

* * *

 **1830 hrs**

 **Somewhere in camp**

"Here your food." A soldier passes them the same brown bar and a mug with brown liquid.

"Oh crap. This again? We were eating the same thing yesterday for all three meals." One of the black dogs complain.

"Oh, that too bad. But….." A soldier replied to one of the black dogs. He had something planned out if this goes wrong.

"If you open up this magical product, that food is your."

"Sure. Bring it on. We can take it." A black dog accepts his challenge.

A soldier gives them a metal round container from his food ration compartment. It looks tightly sealed.

"What is that?" A black dog curiously asked.

"Well, the product contains bacon and egg. Hmmm… Hmm...You have to figure out on how to open it yourself." A soldier explains to them.

They tried to bite it open, crack or smash the round metal container but it won't budge. After thirty minutes, they were exhausted to open up a single metal container and all of them gave up and take the usual meal. A soldier chuckled at these black dogs for lack of knowledge and took back the metal container.

* * *

 **1915hrs**

 **The right side of the unknown city fortress**

"Let get back to work." One of the soldiers calls out to his fellow men. A lot of troops come out of their Halftrack to set up the mines, sandbags and barb wires surrounding the parameters. Each soldier was given a dynamo powered touch to perform passive defense on their parameters. They started carried sandbag like building sand block castle for protection. M8 Greyhound setting up mines. The barbed wires will do later once everything is in place.

"You know. We can club stomp on those rapist assholes instead of these encampments. Anyway, they were no match for our weaponry." The first soldier tells his platoon mates while bringing heavy sandbags.

"Ya. I know what you are thinking but scouts told us that they found hostages. I was one of them and it is shocking for me." The second replied to the first.

"What is so shocking?" The third curiously asked.

"Well, I saw some fuckers fuck the hostages outside their camp. Fucking disgusting. Some of them were in chains while others were cages. Even some of them stay in their weird-looking fucking device like some kind of torturing device. Even worse. During my observation and shift work, I see the same fucker fucked the same woman over and over. My gosh. My friends told me that they fucked them 24/7 as it hardwired to their shitty brain. The black dogs have fucked up mind like sex-addicted assholes. Jesus Christ." The second explained during his scouting experience.

The two of them were shocked in disbelief until one of them replied. "Oh fuck me. Wow. An open aired public rapefest. Just fucking wonderful. Making me want to kill the shit of their brains." The first replied in shocked and disgusted.

"Yup. That the fucked up experience. Worse than the Jap rapist during the rape of Nanjing." The second told his platoon comparing to the Japanese from Black Dogs.

"Are the hostages human?" The third asked curiously.

"Base on my observation, there are. Not only human but other fantasy species such as pointy ears human and brown skin types cousin." The second replied to third's question.

"Well. Shit happens." The first gives a flat answer.

"Okay. We better finished this shit so we give them a payload to the shitty brains. Let see those virgin Black dogs like our warfares blew their mind off." The third smirked as he can't wait to kill those fuckers.

The first noticed that some recruits setting up the barbed wire.

"Be careful. Get some gloves on before putting on the barbed wire. Don't want to injure ourselves." The first gives a warning to his fellow men.

"Noted. Thanks, pals." Another soldier took notes on the barbed wire and get their safety gloves.

"Recruit these days." The first gives a long sigh.

 **Same time**

 **Center Area**

The engineers were installing to the Crab Mine Frail to one of the M4 Sherman. They used welding equipment to seal permanent. Usually, they used for searching any mines but since the Black Dogs had inferior technology and tend to charges like Japs were. That will do.

Alex was checking his M4 Crocodile Sherman in working condition when Luke approaches him.

"Hi. So this little dragon good to go?" Luke's greeting to Alex.

"Yup. This little dragon is good to go BBQ some black dogs." Alex replied to Luke.

"Good. We can outrun those so-called 'Sex Empire.' and it is going to easy peasy for us. Although I am getting worried." Luke spoke in excited tone before switching to worry tone.

"What wrong?"

"Man. I don't know how we are going back home. Worst still, we are not sure how long we will be staying in this fuck up fairy tales. And our supply will be depleted unless the natives help us replenish our ammo and fuel." Luke explained the current and future situation to Alex.

"Don't worry. We will find our ways home. I guess." Alex ensures Luke's worry.

"Ya. I hope so."

"Look. I know it sucks to be in this unknown world. But it just happens to mean it happen. That nothing we can do. The only hope the natives will give us some information on this world after we 'save' them from Black Dogs." Alex gives some advice on the current situation.

"Ya. Nothing can do."

"Get some rest. Two days later, it is payback time and a real hard on those poor bastard."

* * *

 **Two days later**

 **Black Dog Encampment**

 **Sunrise**

"Wake up." One of the Black Dog mercenaries shouts at his fellowmen.

Most of the black dogs woke up in a sleepy tone.

"It about time. Let get our equipment and meet at the plaza. And most importantly, no fun for today. This time, we have bigger fun in the city of Rad."

 **Plaza**

Two hours later, all of the Black Dogs and monsters were equipped with their weapons. One man stood at the center facing his twenty thousand troops. He appears to be in late-thirty wearing a fancy coat with multi-color and black pants. A sword attracted to his left hip. That man was the Black Dog Commander.

"Today is the glory day. We will besiege the City of Rad in an hour time. Our Emperor, Volt gives out his blessing to crush those who oppose us and we shall deliver our victories to our newfound nation, The Sex Empire. These children pose no threat to our might army. We outnumber 15 to 1. After that, we will fuck them hard. Onward to Sex Empire. Praise our mighty emperor, Volt." The Black Dog Commander gives his speech to him.

The Black Dog and monsters cheer and applaud loudly as they were excited to fight those halflings and turn them into rapefest.

"Troops. We will be leaving now."

All of the Black Dogs and monsters left the encampment and march toward the City of Rad. Only a few of them were assigned to guard the overall encampment and sex slaves. Little that they know, someone was watching and listening to the Black Dog's movement.

 **Somewhere near the Black Dog Encampment**

"Wow. That the lamest speech I ever heard in my lifetime. It makes want to puke." One of the scouts overheard the Black Dog commander speech.

"Well, they will never know we will bite off their asses. Let report to our command post." The second scout. The second scout radio to command center.

[Command. This is Queen-1. Our main enemies left the encampments site. Roughly about 30 black dogs and 50 monsters left in the encampment.]

[Copy that. Continue to monitor any enemies activity.]

[Roger that. Over]

 **Somewhere**

[This is Command. You are ready to go. Jig Squad. You are ready to go. Remember kill all enemies. No prisoner. We don't want any of them to reach their main army and secure the hostages.]

[Understood. Jig Squad is good to go.] Jig squad leader received an order from Command center.

The Jig squad leader shouts to his members. "Let move out boys. We got two objectives: Kill all enemies and secure the hostages."

All Jig squad responded to their leader. "Yes, Sir."

 **Black Dog Encampment**

"I am so bored. What the fuck I am doing this shitty shift work?" One of the black dogs complain.

"Dunno. Well, to protect our sex slaves." Another black dog replied to the first.

"Ya. Ya. So fucked up. I want to put my dick into little girls' puss-" The first was about to complete his speeches when he felt pain on his groin. When he looks down, his eyes widen as he saw his groin covered in blood. "Motherfuck-" The first's head blew up before he ends his speech. * **BANG***

"The fuck?" The second was stunned before his vision went black. * **BANG***

Some black dog took notice of the sound and went straight to the source. When they went there, they met someone who they had never encounter it before. Before they can respond, the intruders give them a pleasant surprise as they raise their weapon and shoot them.

 **DAKAKAKAKAKAKA!**

 **RATATATATATATATA!**

"WHAT THE FUCK AHHHHH-"

"SOUND THE ALARM! URGHHH-"

"HELP ME!"

Some orc and imps join in the fight to rescue their comrades but one of the intruders shout at them.

"Hey, ugly brute. Come over here." One of the soldiers taunts the group of monsters. The monsters took the bait and went to the soldier's direction.

"Have a piece of our Bazooka." A soldier using a long hollow pipe aiming at them. The monsters laugh at that man holding a piece of junk. Turn out it to be wrong when a soldier squeezes the trigger, the cylinder with a pointy end at one end and the other smoke come out blew the monsters into smithereens.

 ***SMOOOSSSHHH!***

 ***BOOOOM* SPLAT! SPLAT!**

"OH Shit. We better warn the-" A black dog soldier want to warn the Black Dog Commander but a lead ball pierces through the poor skull.

Every time, each Black Dog tries to warn the Black Dog commander or escape the onslaught, they got killed by a mysterious assassin.

"The fuck. Where is the fucker? Show yourself. You bas-" A black dog's vision turns black when he last heard. ***BANG***

The orcs were confused of those loud noise and mist of chaos occur. One orc tries to charge blindly at the intruder when a sharp metal arrow tear off both part before he realise something wrong. His upper body was complete struck on the ground while he saw his legs at another place. He screamed in pain and agony but that does not help him when the metal golem with the chain on each side come to his direction. He grumbles with indistinguishable languages but the translation is _'OH FUCK ME!'_ before he being crush by the metal golem.

Half an hour after clearing up any hostiles, the Jig squad leader radio to Command Center.

[This is Jig Squad. We clear all hostiles in the encampment. We are now securing the hostages.]

[Copy that. Reinforcement is on the way in E.T.A 10 minutes.]

"Okay, boys. Let secure the hostages." Jig squad leader issues the order.

When they went to the tentages fill with hostages, they did not expect the hostages to be in this condition.

"The fuck?" One of the soldiers was shocked to see this vile scene.

All the women in the camp have a face of a pure ecstasy of lust and moaning in pleasure. Some of them lick the white liquid goo on the ground while other rub their genitals as if the lustful ghost possesses them. When they saw the soldiers, the women slowly come to them. Their pervert faces terrified the soldiers as they lick their lips desire for more sex juice.

"Oh Shit. Let get the fuck out of here." The platoon sergeant issues an order.

The women rush toward the soldiers while the soldiers flee out of the tentage. Lucky, all of them managed to escape the tentage and quickly seal off the rope. Some of them reach out their hand through the gap of the entrance of the tentages like something come out of the horror movies. M4 Sherman was called to block off the tentage entrance to prevent the hostages from coming out.

"The fuck is going on?" The squad puzzled on what going on the tentages.

"Sir, the hostages turn into nymphomanic." The platoon sergeant reports the situation.

One of the hostages shouts through the tentages like some mad person. "I want your hard dick so badly."

The squad leader was stunned that he did not expect to be like this. He quickly radios to the command center.

[Command. We secured the hostages but they act so weirdly.] The squad leader.

[What do you mean? Jig squad.] The communication officer puzzle on Jig squad's comments on the hostages.

[They become nymphomanic and attacked our squad members. We managed to get out men in harm way and now what the fuck should we do with the sex-crazed hostages.] Jig squad explained on the situation on the hostages.

[The fuck?]

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the right side of the unknown city fortress**

"Ahh, Sarge," Malcolm called out his platoon sergeant.

"What is it? Malcolm" His platoon sergeant told him in an annoyed tone.

"I need to pee. Sarge." Malcolm urgently needs to take a loo.

"The fuck? Okay quickly do your business. They are coming soon." The platoon sergeant permits him.

"Thanks, Sarge." Malcolm quickly went to another place to take a loo.

 **A while later**

Malcolm goes to another random forest to take a peeing business. After he done his business, he heard something. He curiously goes to the direction and he sees someone.

A group of three men surrounding the two small children. The men dress in the green vest and brown pants carrying weapon. Malcolm guesses that they are Black Dog but the children look very different. One of them dress generally while the other dress in a half-naked armor and carried a big poleax.

"Stay away from us." The half-naked child with a big poleax.

"What can you do us?" The black dog is not afraid of these puny children in their way.

"Help me." The other child grabs tightly on the hands of the half-naked child with a big poleax.

"There is no point. The black dogs outrun this city. You don't have nowhere to go." One of them threaten the two children.

Malcolm can't let it happen so he attracted the knife onto the M1 Garand rifle. He fired a shot on one of the black dog's head on his back. ***BANG***

The group was confused about what happens when the half-naked child swings her poleax at the second black body and cleave in half.

"You bitch." The third was about to stab toward the half-naked child when something struck to his heart. Blood gushes out of his mouth before he drops dead. The half-naked child was shocked to see the dark-skinned person. She put on the defensive stance against this dark-skinned person in strange armor and clothes approaching her.

"Woah. I am not your enemies. I come here to help you. Just relax." Malcolm tries to calm the half-naked child. She is confused. She had never heard of any dark-elves assisting any human or halfling yet it happen recently. She still on guard mode.

"Who are you?" The half-naked child wants to know that dark-skinned person.

"I am PFC Malcolm Douglas of the US forces." Malcolm reveal his name and his army origin.

The half-naked child never heard of PFC or US forces but she responds with: "Are you a dark elf? Answer me."

"What? No. I am a human of course." Malcolm is wondering why this child think he is a dark elf.

The half-naked child was confused. She had never heard of the dark-skinned human before. But then again, he saves them anyway. She decided to trust him for now and lower her weapon.

"Who are you?" Malcolm wished to know the two children.

"I am Lin-Lin and this villager's name is Lou-Lou." As Lin-Lin introduce their name to Malcolm.

' _The fuck? What weird name that they are given.'_ Malcolm's thought.

Before he continues his conversation, he heard gunshot and explosion from another place.

"Oh crap. I got to go. Take care and hopefully, you can find your parents." Malcolm quickly runs to the loud noise direction.

Both children were confused about Malcolm's comment.

"You know. We already a hundred years old. Why he thinks we have parents?" Lou-Lou confused on Malcolm's comment.

"I don't know but he saved us. Let follow him." Lin-Lin replied to Lou-Lou.

"What!? Did you heard some magical explosion out there? What if we get kill by their magic?" Lou-Lou worried.

"Don't worry about it. I will protect you. Besides, I want to know the US forces." Lin-Lin is excited to know the US forces.

"Okay if u insist." Lou-Lou agreed with Lin-Lin before both of them follow toward Malcolm's direction.

* * *

 **In front of City of Rad**

The black dog's army had arrived after marching for an hour. They were prepared for the besieging on the city of Rad. The Black Dog commander is confident that it was going to an easy task for the Sex Empire. He briefly surveys the surrounding and found there were no loopholes but little he knows that someone had set it up earlier. Being cocky and ignorant, he immediately gave an order to march forward.

 **Elsewhere**

The right side of the unknown fortress had already set up and perfectly camouflage their ambush site with dark-green camo to fool the Black Dog army. The center of the hilltop was also set up as well. The left side had standby troops after they saved the 'hostages.'

Major Wilson look at the binoculars and everything is in place. He radio to the Michael who in charge of the right side.

[Jade company. Order the mortar team to start bombard. If any Black dog unit step on the mine, gives them hell.]

[Copy that.] Captain Micheal received Major Wilson's order.

"Start bombard. Mortar Team. See how they like our warfares to those bitches." Micheal barks his order on the Mortar Team. The Mortar team start putting their M2 60mm Mortar with M49A2 High explosive (HE) with Point Detonating fuze M52B1 and let the explosion begin.

 **City of Rad**

Home to halfling race, the only female exclusive race. They appeared to be a small size child but do not fool by their appearance. Despite their small appearance, they are carrying a colossal load of weight compared to human child and live a long lifespan similar to elves. They also a master in blacksmith and merchant. Tragically strike when Queen Olga launched an invasion consist of orc and other demon armies to invade Eostia. They quickly joined the Seven Shield Alliance, matriarchy ruling the whole Eostia. Lead by Goddess Reincarnated, Celestine Lucross and other six leaders defend their border.

One day, Seven Shield Alliance paid an ultimate price. An over-relied of the mercenaries known as 'Black Dog' took over the Kingdom of Garan. Instead of bringing Queen Olga to Eostia for the trail, the leader Vault become rouge, violated Queen Olga and her female dark elves and joined forces with orc and demon army to conquer the whole Eostia under his iron fist. They will unify under the banner known as 'Sex Empire'. Their mission, enslave all-female species as breeding product whether their race or age and kill anyone who stands in their way. Seven Shield are shocked to hear them been betrayed and they are not prepared. Until someone will come for the sake of the free world.

In front of the city wall, a large number of Black Dogs and monsters army marching toward the city. Whatever available of the main halfling army stayed inside the city wall. All the halfling soldiers carried light armor and green beret carried either a spear, pole axes or crossbow. One of them stands at the top of the castle wall.

She appeared to be almost naked appearance saving only a green cloak, the white sock that can reach up to her tight, a pair of brown boots and a small brass metal strip protecting her nether region. She is wearing a green oversized cap on her head. Her appearance of a ginger short hair with curly hair at the end, ruby eyes, and fair skin. She have dog ears and a long tail. Her servant quickly passes her a huge poleax and she took it. That halfling is Luu-Luu, one of the Seven Shield Alliance and leader of the halfling tribe.

She set sight of their enemies. Her face has shown sign of a mixture of anger and excitement. The pure hatred shown on her eyes for the betrayal of the Alliance. These bastards violated their race remorseless. Their monster's genitals are so enormous that can destroy their innocent's womb and kill them instantly. Now they are here. At the same time, she felt her blood boil at the sight of them. Itching for a good fight tingling in her nerve system. She turns around to give an excellent speech to her troops.

* * *

[Play Battlefield 1942 Main Theme]

"LADIES! The time has come. These fucked-up Black Dog armies are here. We cannot surrender to them. They had raped our kinds merciless and our alliance alike. Despite our army being outnumbered, we cannot show our weakness. Show them no mercy. Give them hell and make them pay-" Before Luu-Luu completed her speech, she heard a loud continuous sound in front of the city wall.

 **FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Luu-Luu curiously about this loud noise and turned around to see the Black Dog armies in complete confusion and disarray. They stopped marching and look at the sky. Little that they know, they seal their fate.

 **BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

The three massive, powerful explosion create a shockwave on the ground as well as the sheer force of wind and smoke blocking their eyes and noise. So much force that forces some of the comrades to 'fly'. Once the smoke clears, Luu-Luu watched Black Dogs soldiers are terrified to see their fellow man dead. Some chunks of body parts being char black grill like BBQ meat patties with a tiny smoke on it. Burn circle mark on the ground. Blacks Dog are horrified to see them and some of them vomited to see the sight of them. The Black dog commander turn pale when he saw it. But it is not over yet.

 **FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **BBOOOOOOMMM! BBOOOOOOMMM! BBOOOOOOMMM!**

Multiple of these magical explosions occur randomly in some parts of Black Dog armies. The commander noticed the direction of these thing pointing to the right flank. He found there is three layer of defense. The top layer has three set of three men doing something like a pipe angular. The middle layer four set of three men set up a long pipe with a metal box attached to it. Finally, the bottom layer with men carries long tube. All of them wearing strange armor and uniform. Each layer had been set a brown barrier on it.

With his hasty decision, he quickly commanded the right flanks units to intercept them. Right flanks unit follow his order and charge aimlessly without knowing what happens. As they charge toward, little they know that is also a bad idea. One of them steps on a round metallic box and magic happen. And it is not him, but others.

 **BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The frontline of the right flank units is almost annihilated. Some died during the charge while others are missing some body parts such as limbs or legs agonized in pain. Some of them stop halfway and petrified to see them dead or missing any body parts.

"SURPRISE! BITCHES!" One of them shouted at them.

Nobody can mess M2HB .50 cal Machine Gun especially those Black Dog weak armor. They have a superior firepower and capable of suppressing then rapidly. As long as they enjoy butchering those shit head, they are good to go. Some of the Riflemen Squad had M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle added to give the black dog a hell of their lifetime.

The soldiers squeeze the trigger of their HMG and let the bullets fly and every soldier fires their M1 Garand rifle.

 **RATATATATATATATATATA!**

 **DADADADADADADADAA!**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!  
**

"AHHHHHHH. HELLPP ME!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING?"

"RETREAT! AHHHHHHH-"

Rapid fire on these lead bullets with thunderous sound pierce through their body like a rag doll filled with tiny holes. Endless scream of death can be heard. The monster does not fare better. Orc has a massive body size and becomes a big target. Imp's body explodes when the contract with the bullets.

"HERE YOUR FRUITS!" The soldier shouts at them while he throws a ball of the metallic interior at them.

The fruits are Mk.2 "Pineapple" Hand Grenade but they called 'fruit' just to save their time.

The Black Dog stood for a while and stared at the ball with metal castings. Little did they know, an explosion occurs, a lot of sharp metal fragments pierce through their vital organ or their body and died instantly.

Another soldier throws the 'fruit' at the random group of monsters. An orc picks it and swallows it. The soldier blinked at that orc. Before long, an orc's body explodes with the fountain of blood, body organs and the chunk of body parts leaving the bottom half body on the ground.

One soldier comment to the orc's stupidity: "Wow. That the next level of stupidity."

One of the Black Dogs has missed both legs with blood trail in it. He tried to crawl back but he blocks by someone's brown boots. As he looks up, he saw a soldier that he never encountered before. Malcolm just stared at the poor Black Dog who going to die painfully.

"Oh, fuck me!" His last dying word.

"Die. Asshole!" Malcolm stabbed using his M1 Garand rifle attach on a knife on the man's skull and pull it out with his left foot oozing with brain matter.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE, PRIVATE FC MALCOLM!" The sergeant angrily shouted at PFC Malcolm.

PFC Malcolm immediately went back to the soldier's direction but blocked by an Orc. An orc charge at him. Malcolm shoots a few times at his kneecap. An orc fell with excruciating pain on his leg. The orc uses his big massive ax to swing at Malcolm but he narrowly dodges it and stabs through the orc's thick skull. So hard, it splits its head into half flowing with brain matter.

"That is one tough fucker right here." PFC Malcolm returns to the soldier's direction.

* * *

"The fuck you are doing? What took so long?" The platoon sergeant angrily questions Malcolm on why he took so long on his toilet break.

"Well, Sarge. I-" Before Malcolm want to explain his excuse, two female children appeared out of nowhere jump to the soldier encampment.

"The hell? Where you came from, kids? This is no playground." The platoon sergeant question on those children appears out of nowhere.

"Hey, we already a hundred years old." One of the children responded to the platoon sergeant's question.

Malcolm and the platoon sergeant are shocked that these children are a century old. Still, the platoon sergeant dismisses the bullshit comment.

"Malcolm, here your order. Don't let those children get out of the site. Let the adult do these jobs killing those shit bastard." The platoon sergeant ordered Malcolm and aim his weapon on the Black Dog.

"Why you humans don't believe us." Lin-Lin puzzled why the human of an unknown force don't believe us.

"What the? Are you a century old?" Malcolm is confused about two children's age.

"Yes. We are."

"Alright. Just stay there. Don't move around." Malcolm tells Lin-Lin and Lou-Lou.

Both of them stared at the magical explosion that the unknown force used it on the Black Dog with a mixture of curiosity and amazement.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

[Iron Company. You are good to go.] Wilson order Luke to advanced.

[Copy that]

Luke radio to all tank platoon. [Okay boys. We are good to go. Let those armor crushed those poor bastard.]

[Yes Sir] All the tank platoon respond.

 **In front of City of Rad**

The Black Dog commander is shocked to see his army being brutalized in such a way that he never experiences before. The scourge of massive of Black Dog's dead bodies that he feels like he needs to puke.

"Enemy beast behind us-" One of them said before his body has become a bloody pulp by explosive.

 **BOOOOOMMM!**

The commander turns behind and shocked to see this thing. Six green-colored interior design of the oddly shaped metallic golem. These horseless wagons with some metallic wheels accompanied by two big sized chain-like. The head look circular shaped attracted to a small pipe. Another soldier is holding a box type weapon on top of its head. The body is an oversized box shape with a circle with a star logo on it and two small holes with only one of them attracted with a small tube. The black dog tried to shoot these horseless wagons but have no effect of it. They tried to shoot on the soldier on top of the golem. But the soldier kills them before they come in range. Besides, their loud noise distracted them to aim at him.

"Fuck off asshole. Get the fuck off of our tank." The soldier on top of the M4 Sherman shouts to the Black Dog while firing his .50 Cal M2HB Browning Heavy Machine Gun.

Three of them seen to be attracted to the front with two metal bar with a big tube surrounding with multiple metal spike blade attached to it. It started to spin at the fast pace. Foolish Black Dog perform reckless charge at them.

 **RAKRAHRAHRAHRAHRAHRAHRAH! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!**

The same soldier yells at them. "Ya. Step into our meat grinder, bitches." As he gives a satisfied smile on those poor bastard turned into meat patty or minced meat. He prayed those poor bastard's innard or blood torch his body.

The sheer force of the spinning blade of doom tears through their body in an instant like grinding them into mincemeat. The Black Dog realized they are foolish to charge at that moving meat grinder and attacked the other three horseless wagon.

The other three have a small barrel attached to its head. The Black Dogs army did the same tactics as the previous three.

 **Inside the M4 Crocodile Sherman**

"Okay. Let show them who are they facing us. Burn those motherfuckers." Alex orders his gunner to aim at those Black Dog.

A sudden burst of fireball with thick black smoke sprayed at the poor Black Dogs and monsters. Once touched by the fireball, it burned through their flesh and armor and Black Dogs scream in an excruciating pain that they had to scatter to find a way to put out the fire. Orcs have more tolerant but still, the same fate as them as more arrow pierce their hunky bodies. Finally, with no way out, they become burning corpses that come out in the oven.

 **Elsewhere**

Major Wilson noticed that person wearing that fancy uniform in the middle of the battle.

"Hey, Josh. Aim at that person wearing the fancy clothes. I want him dead." Wilson order Josh, the sniper to kill that person.

Josh appears to be in mid-thirty, tan-skinned and green eyes. He is a rare Native-American. He supposed to go to Japan area but he is excellent in sniper skill.

"No problem. Sir." As he looked at the scope of his M1903 Springfields Rifle and aim at the fucker's head.

 **In front of City of Rad**

The Black Dog commander turn pale at the sight of how bloody the conflict is. Without even realized he peed on his pants, he quickly ordered his army for a full retreat.

"RE….REEETT-" Before Black Dog commander finished his speech, his head exploded like a balloon burst by a needle.

 **BANG!**

The rest of the army retreated to their left side only encounter more strange horseless wagon with six wheels with more troops coming out.

Two M8 'Greyhound's and three Halftrack filled with more troops.

They wanted to surrender but the strange troop brutality kills off all monsters. Only humans are taken as prisoners by cuffing off their hands and sitting on the ground while strange troop points their weapon at them. If the Black Dogs humans did any funny thing, they will be going to blast off their head.

Captain Luke and his men driving the M26 Pershing, the heavy tank of all the American tanks approaching the unknown city fortress.

 **City of Rad**

Witnessed such a massacre horrified Luu-Luu. In her lifetime, she had never experienced such as vicious battle before. Luu-Luu terrified's twitching face and her body shook so much as how this mysterious army had done with the morbid sense of humor. Her body fluid leaked between her legs and give out a smelly odor. Her troops also did the same as Luu-Luu.

Regardless, Luu-Luu snapped her fearful mind and she saw how amazing their weaponry. Although Luu-Luu thinks their weapon is an act of the coward, she is intrigued at how they create such weaponry. She is interested in their technology. Whatever their army from is the sign of the marvelous miracles.

"Open the gate. I want to talk to them." Luu-Luu issue an order for her guard to open the castle wall. The guard quickly opens the gate. Her servant quickly wipes off their body fluid of Luu-Luu's legs. Luu-Luu quickly runs down to the stair and off to the gate. She proudly carried her poleax with her.

 **Inside the M26 Pershing**

"Err Sir." The driver stopped to see the almost naked child with a fancy ax.

"What is it?" Luke puzzled on why the driver asked him.

"That an almost naked child in front of us." The driver responds.

"The fuck?" Luke confused on what happened. He decided to open the tank hatch and see it for himself.

When he comes up on top of the M26 Pershing, he sweatdrops at the sight of the nearly naked child in front of him.

' _What the fuck? I wanna smoke to get off my fucking mind.'_ As Luke thought to himself.

Luke took out his cigarettes out of his favorite smoke brand, Camel. He put his cigarettes and light up using his lighter. He puffs off his smoke. _'Feel good.'_

Luke speak to the kid with a fancy weapon: "Hey kid. Where is your parent? Can you bring me whoever in charge of this fortress?"

What he did not know that the word 'kid' piss off the ginger hair girl.

"FUCK YOU! I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE, YOU CHARCOL FACE MAN. I AM ALREADY A FUCKING THREE HUNDRED-YEAR-OLD HALFLING AND I AM LUU-LUU, LEADER OF HALFLING TRIBES, YOU PIECE OF COW DUNG FACED MAN!" Luu-Luu burst out her anger shouting to Luke on his M26 Pershing.

' _What the fuck? She is a three hundred years old kid? Fuck me.'_ Luke was shocked about the ginger hair girl's age. He sweatdrops again and he almost loses his cigarette when he leaves his jaw opened of the shocking news. He doesn't want to waste his cigarette.

Luke sighs and responds to Luu-Luu's replied. "Okay. Since you are considered old and use f-bombs, let me introduce myself. I am Captain Luke. D. Lawson from the Iron Company of the 288th Tank Destroyer Battalion. Where the fuck are we?"

"This is the city of Rad. The home of the halfling." Luu-Luu answer Luke's question.

"Halfling? As you a dwarf? From fairy tales? I had never heard of the female halfling." Luke confused.

"Are you stupid? The whole of Eostia knew the halflings are an only female exclusive race." Luu-Luu scoff of Luke's stupidity.

' _What the fuck? An all-female exclusive race? The fuck is this world?'_ Luke dumbfounded on his shocking information.

Luke smell a putrid smell inside the fortress. "What the fuck is that smell?" Luke cover his nose.

Luu-Luu's face turns red. "Well, we accidentally pee at your weaponry displayed on the battlefield."

Luke facepalm at those halflings. _'Kids these days. I want to retire when I come back home.'_

* * *

Woah. My first time writing the 6k in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Yup. They encounter monster-born baby out of their dead girl's bodies. Now they had to deal with sex-crazed women. Oh boy.

[Okay. I am back from my trip. Times for some review on the previous chapter.]

 **Qwertymalcolm67:** Well ofc my friend. Thks.

 **Perseus12** : Yup they did.

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:** Yup. I hope you enjoy some hilarious time punishment for the Black Dogs.

 **EnriksD8:** Well I am using a 30 rounder since this battalion has infantry and armor company.

Hopefully, Black Dog don't have to find out that M1 Garands have a 'ping' sound to know that they out of ammo. But most of them, they tend to charge like an idiot to pay attention to those sound.

Well, I am pretty okay with straying from the history because it is fantasy. But I am not sure M1 Garand a detachable box magazine material type. It is a plastic type, then the Halfling can't make it because of plastic made of crude oil. **[That if halfling knew how to extract crude oil]** If metal type, then halfling can make it since they knew all the metal base.

Oh, they [halfling] will do need help from American for protection lol. Right in the current chapter, the battalion used up to 15% of ammo reserve I think. For now, halflings have to see the ammo type, research, crafting, and experiment before they can safety manufacturing. Don't worry, someone will help halflings to craft the ammo. Might take time. :) Fuel is going to be difficult as they cant bring an army to travel a longer distance. Plus they stretch too thinly on their defensive stance.

Well, the battalion is not entire commit to their alliance because they suck in leadership no matter what especially Alicia's brainless righteous code and bullshit honor stuff.

Wow. I love it. Usually, I don't like metal so much because it is very ear-piercing. For this band, it is surprisingly pleasant and I do enjoy all the song that Sabaton publish.

Adding to their insult to seven shield alliance, you forgot to put leadership or military stupidity.

In pairing with other girls - Maybe yes or no.

Seven shield - properly no

Here why?

Alicia and Claudia are protective of Prim and Celestine. So no chance that they can get pairing unless they allow them.

Alicia is a bitch which will later reveal in another chapter and Claudia is married.

Who wants to have a pairing with a 3oo years old kid unless he is into a pedophile?

Then leave Maia and Kaguya. Problem with Maia is that she had sex in the past. American army campaign against STD which is major successful. And Kaguya look Japanese which make American see her as their enemies during WWII.

 **Guest1:** Well, yup. Any military crossover with Kuroinu will facepalm on their army. The best example: When Kuroinu raids all the villages, Seven Shield Alliance **does not** send a single scout to find out to check their merc or their territory. Instead, they are too dependent on the church to check their progress. Just wow. Then they realized it was too late when they received the letter forming the sex empire and immediately someone steps into their doorstep. *facepalm*

In a nutshell, they had taken no initiative themselves or priority importance for themselves.

 **Guest2:** Yes they can as long they stay in a defensive stance. The problem they would have to ration ammo.

As for the review regarding this chapter, I will reply to review on next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Welcome to the City of Rad**

* * *

Those who read the 'The Hobbits' by _J. R. R. Tolkien_ or watching the film 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' by _Walt Disney Production_ knew who dwarves are. Dwarves are short, fat and have mostly males that have a long beard. They were told that they lived in the mountains and their unique skill is mining and blacksmithing. Their common characteristics were honorable; serious-minded; gold-hungry and occasionally officious. It should be known as what dwarf described as or what they thought of.

However, in Eostia, they look very different from what American soldiers knew of.

 **The right side of the City of Rad**

Malcolm's platoon of the Jade Company stares flatly at the two female children. The child on the left was a short purple-hair girl wearing a peasant medieval clothes like normal children should be but for the child of the right, she dressed in odd clothing. This blue-haired flower braid girl appeared to be wearing in heavy armor except her torso was expose bare-chest while carrying an oversized poleaxe. She was wearing a pair of black stocking and a small black clover leaf protecting her nether region.

"Uhhh, Malcolm. Who are those people and how you get to know them?" One of the soldiers asked Malcolm.

Malcolm gives a long sigh and told his platoon mates: "Okay, this is getting weird. The one of the left, her name is Lou-Lou and the other girl's name is Lin-Lin."

Every Malcolm's platoon mates' thoughts are: _'What the fuck are those name? Who the fuck name them?'_

"You see, after I take a loo, I rescue them from the Black Dogs and I did not think they will follow me till now." Malcolm continues explaining to his platoon mates.

"Uh, Sarge. What should we do with these children?" One of the soldiers turned to his platoon sergeant.

"Hey, don't call us children. We already told you that we are a hundred years old. Why would you believe us?" Lin-Lin angrily retorted. Her head produces a little smoke from her ear and her face turn furiously red.

The platoon sergeant rubs his temple using his two fingers and shook his head. "I don't know what to do with them. We have to wait for our company commander to decide on them."

"Err guys. We need some help here." One of the soldiers from different platoon shout out to Malcolm's platoon.

"What help do you need?" A platoon sergeant asked.

"A dead orc got struck in the barbed wire. We need all the help to remove that corpse and it is fucking heavy."

Before the platoon sergeant replied, Lin-Lin spoke out. "Please pick me. I can do it easy-peasy."

Malcolm and his platoon mates are stunned to hear from Lin-Lin wanted to do such a herculean task.

"Seriously?" A soldier from another platoon deadpanned at that half-naked girl.

"Don't worry. Hold my poleaxe, Lou-Lou." Lin-Lin passed Lou-Lou her poleaxe.

"Okay." Lou-Lou carried Lin-Lin's poleaxe.

"Lead the way," Lin-Lin spoke in an excited tone.

"Alright, follow me." A soldier sigh that a little kid can lift the dead orc's body.

Lin-Lin followed the soldier's direction to where the dead orc struck.

"So what now?" Malcolm replied to his platoon sergeant.

"Should I come too?" Lou-Lou asked.

The platoon sergeant sighed: "Ok let follow that girl just in case she screws up." Malcolm's platoon and Lou-Lou followed the Lin-Lin.

 **Somewhere**

When the soldier directed Lin-Lin to the dead orc, the rest of the soldiers stared at that half-naked kid.

"Hey, who bring this kid here?"

"Who is this kid?"

"What the hell? What is this kid doing here?"

Every soldier gossiping on why the kid is doing in the encampment. Lin-Lin saw the corpse of an orc being tangled in the barbed wire. Before Lin-Lin carried the corpse, one soldier give a warning to her: "Are you sure you want to do it? Cuz it going to be heavy and will break your small body." Some of them laughed at the soldier's joke.

Lin-Lin ignored the soldier's warning and decided to lift the orc corpse. As she approached the corpse with her small hands, she lifted it so easily within seconds like Superman carry a motorcar in _'Action Comic Issue 1'_.

"Err….Where do you want to put this corpse?" Lin-Lin asked the soldiers.

All the soldiers include Malcolm had their eyes widen and their jaw drop at the half-naked child carried the dead orc which almost takes by six people to carry. They could not believe that the half-naked child can easily lift it.

Lin-Lin gives a cute face at the soldiers while confusing on why the soldiers stared at her.

' _Oh fuck my life.'_ Every American soldier thought to themselves.

* * *

 **15th August 1944**

 **1100 hours**

 **City of Rad**

Hundred of vehicles form in a single line heading toward the City of Rad. Ranging from tanks to light vehicles transporting logistic equipment. There is few half-truck filled with some 'hostages' being cover in the towel [They were being forced to knock them unconscious]. The remaining black dog humans who surrender were forced to walk toward the gate accompanied by few soldiers. Some of them parked outside the fortress of Rad and start preparing some defensive point while other went inside the fortress. The citizens of Rad were amazed about these strange metallic golems that can be operated without a horse.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" The citizens astounded to see the metallic golem while the guards were scared shitless at that metallic golem since that battlefield earlier.

One of the gunners on top of the M4 Sherman from Iron Company noticed the majority of the citizen of Rad were small kids with a tail on their butt. Some of them appeared to be dog ear or something animalistic characteristic stuck at their hair.

"Oh fuck this shit. I am living in a world where kids rule this country." The gunner comment on the citizens of Rad.

"Well, shit happen. Man. We are like parade show for these kids." The tank commander replied to the gunner who has another hatch on the right.

"Sigh. I want to go home instead of dealing with the kids." The gunner spoke in a weary tone.

"Relax. We just arrived. I hoping we had more information about this weird world." The loader tried to calm the gunner.

"Still, it smells like piss. Like seriously, these kids pee on the fortress while we laid waste on the black dogs. I heard they were a hundred years old as an average age plus they are an all-female exclusive race. The fuck is this world?" The gunner complain.

"I don't know what to do with them. Let hope our commanders deal with this shit." The tank commander shrugged his shoulder.

"Let hope so." The gunner hopefully their CO settled with the natives.

* * *

 **Inside the gates of City of Rad**

Major Wilson and his other company commanders parked their vehicles outside the designated area and walk toward the gates. Inside the gate, Luke was standing too close to the gate. There were three children on the front. The left child appears to be archer. She has hazel long hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. She appears to be wearing brown shoulder top, brown clothing to cover her small chest and brown loin clothes with a belt and strings. She has an addition dagger on her right hip. She has a pair of brown glove and boots that look big for her small body. On the right, a white hood cloak with multicolor decoration covers her blue hair with braid at both ends of her hair. She has golden eyes, fair skinned and a deep scar on her left cheek. She appeared to be a magician as she holding her staff by her blue fingerless glove. The middle is the almost naked child with an oversized cap on her head, carrying a poleaxe. All three of them have the same height as a 12-years old child.

Major Wilson and his company commanders sweatdrop at these three children standing in front of them.

"Is this a joke? Luke. Who are these three children?" Wilson asked Luke about these three children.

"Hey. I am the leader in this city." Said the middle child retorted to Wilson.

"What the hell? Are you serious?" Wilson was shocked that the middle child is the leader of this unknown city.

Luke sigh and spoke. "It sounds weird but yes, she is the leader of the city of Rad."

Wilson and his company commanders can't believe this city run by children. Just what the hell is this world.

"Okay. Some introduction of yourself." Wilson wants to know who these children.

"I am Luu-Luu, the leader of the halfling tribe. To my left, that Kiri and my right are Maka. Both of them are my retainers." Luu-Luu introduced herself and her retainers.

"Halfling? Are you like dwarves? I had never heard of female dwarves from my knowledge." Wilson confused.

Luu-Luu was about to burst her anger when Kiri interrupted Luu-Luu by speaking out first.

"How could you not know? The whole nation of Eostia knew halflings are an all female-species." Kiri explained.

"What?! Then how to reproduce if your race is all female-exclusive?" Wilson wondered.

"Our races can mates with any races. Only female born are consider halfling. The male will be born which species they mated with. Most of them have a longer lifespan similar to elves." Kiri further explained.

Hearing this weird mating shit theory started to make Wilson a sudden migraine. _'Just imagine some humans fucked the child that looks like 12-years old and later produce a child. Fucking biology.'_ Wilson decided to change the topic after hearing this absurd theory of reproduction.

"I am Major Wilson, an acting commander of the 288th Battalion of the US forces. The three behind me were my company commander. The left is Captain Michael White of the Jade Company. The middle is Captain Thomas Kingston of the King Company and the right is Captain James.T. Howard of the Lion Company." Wilson introduces himself and his company commanders.

Luu-Luu and her retainers tried to absorb all the information from the four saviors with some confusion.

"Excuse, what is battalion or company? I am not sure of these terms." Maka asked.

"What? You never heard them? Don't your army have a standard unit size or any organization structure?" Wilson wondering why they never heard these terms.

"We do. But mostly they are patrol guards. There were between two to six thousand on each gates doing their duties." Maka explained.

"So it similar to our army unit size. A battalion consists of 800 to 1000 men and must be 4 company or more. A company consisting of 100 to 250 men." Wilson explains to their term.

Maka is astounded to heard US force have their term but found their army was too small unit size. Still, Maka is impressed that US force about less than a thousand can easily defeat Black Dog about twenty thousand.

"May I know on how you come to our nation?" Luu-Luu asked Wilson on why his force comes to Eostia.

"We are kinda lost in the forest while traveling to Falaise in France to meet our enemies, German Seventh Army," Wilson explained to Luu-Luu on they come to Eostia.

"German Seventh Army? What did they do to make them your enemies?" Maka asked about their enemies.

"You see, we were supposed to liberate Paris, the capital of France from German occupation. So they will be holding in Falaise region before pushing to Paris. Germany invades France four years ago. Then German seize their food supply, forced labor on citizens and if someone for the Jews, they were sentenced to the death camp where they were forced on labor with few breaks and little food given, execution, lab-testing and a lot of shit happening. So that why US force is fighting against tyranny." Thomas explained the reason on why they make enemies on German.

Luu-Luu and her retainers were horrified to hear about the German Army had done atrocious crime against their citizen in their vassal state. They were similar to their enemies, Black Dogs but worse.

"Err. What are Jews and why they hate them?" Maka asked.

"I am not sure but what I know that Jews are a group of religionist people. It is not only them but incurable sickness patient, prisoner of wars, different color skin or anything that is not an Aryan race. They believe that they were the supremacy to rule with their iron fist." Thomas explains some details to Maka's question.

Luu-Luu and her retainers found that German is quite similar to the Kingdom of Garan in term of supremacy but was shocked at how other people were involved as well.

"Can we set up some defense and park our vehicles outside your fortress? Because it needs more protection." Wilson asked Luu-Luu for permission.

"No problem. You can set up if you want to." Luu-Luu had seen US forces arsenal during the battlefield against their enemies so she had no problem letting US forces setting up the defense outside the fortress. She guessing these metallic golems or wagonless called vehicles.

"Since you save us from our city, we can offer our best smith in our city. Our race is specialized in blacksmithing and mining. We do have some living space for your troops to stay in our city as our gratitude." Kiri's offer to Wilson and his US troops.

"Thanks. Do you happen to know ammunition or fuel to replenish?" Wilson accepts Kiri's offering.

"Ammunition? Fuel? What that?" Luu-Luu and her retainers baffle on these terms.

Wilson had some idea that these halflings do not know what ammunition or fuel is since they come from the fantasy world. Wilson sighs.

"Well, how to say? In layman term, ammunition is something like an arrow from the bow or crossbow. Fuels are something like oil that runs on the machine for our vehicles to travel." Wilson tried to explain in the simple form so that these halflings can understand.

"We are not sure on how to make them. Do you have some sample on these 'ammunition' or 'fuel'?" Luu-Luu wished to know about this ammunition or fuel.

"As for this ammunition, I can send someone to tell your smith to make one. For fuel, I am not sure on how to explain to you." Wilson struggle on getting the fuel.

"Why not? We can use cooking oil for your vehicles." Luu-Luu bluntly answer.

"What!? Hell no. It ruins our vehicles. Fuel is mostly extracted from underground. I am not a scientist explaining to you on how to get it." Wilson denied the use of 'cooking oil' to use it for vehicles.

"Oh, that suck. We need to find another way to get that fuel of yours. Is there other issues to bring out?" Luu-Luu disappointed that cooking oil can't be used for the vehicles.

"Yes. Two things. One, do you have a hospital? We saved some hostages earlier but some of them were addicted to 'hanky panky'. And two, do you have a prison? We caught some black dogs humans for those who surrender to us. I hope the prison is big enough for these scum." Wilson bought out two issues.

Luu-Luu was impressed on how American soldiers save some hostages from the Black Dog and at the same time was disappointed to hear that these Black Dog scum still alive. In her opinion, they should be eliminated for betraying their alliance.

"We do have a hospital for these 'hostages' but were there any dark elves as well?"

"From our scout and our troops rescue them, yes, they do."

"Why do you let dark elf lives? They were supposed to be dead. DEAD! DEAD!" Luu-Luu frustrated on why the US troops spared dark elves hostages.

"Look! We already know your relationship between that Kingdom of Garan and Eostia being stained but can you give a chance to let the dark elves redeem themselves for the cause of this mess? Besides, don't your alliance sent these Black Dog mercenaries to invade their homeland? Right now, you don't have the time or any defense to counter attack these Black Dog massive army." James steps in before Wilson wanted to.

Luu-Luu knew their army could not hold it for too long from the onslaught from the massive Black Dog armies. So do the other cities in Eostia. She decided to let it slide for now.

"Fine then. How about the Black Dog humans? So they should be redeemed as well? They were should be killed immediately."

"I can understand your hatred toward them but your people and alliance need to provide justice or trail for them. We can do if we want to but we don't want to let people see us as bloodthirsty monsters. We have a reputation to keep. Would you take us if we merciless kill them?" James explained on these Black Dog POWs.

"Fine then. I will give it a benefit of doubt. We will keep them temporary for now. Don't get me wrong. I told my people that we will not be spared any Black Dogs. Within a month later, I will be attending my meeting in the capital of Eostia, the city of Ken as well as transfer to Black Dog scum. Every leader from six cities will be meeting the capital. For now, I am waiting for Maia from Ansur and Kaguya from Throne to come to our city." Luu-Luu dislike let the Black Dogs, as well as dark elves, staying in their city fortress.

"If I may ask, why do you have to wait for them?" Thomas asked.

"Oh. I forgot to give you a map. Here." Maka passes them a map of Eostia from underneath her cloak.

As Maka pass the map of Eostia, Wilson and his company commanders examined the map of Eostia. From what the map they had seen, the cities from left to right are Feoh, Ur, Geofu, Ken, Rad, Ansur and Throne forming into a 'U' line. Now they can understand why Luu-Luu needs to wait for them.

"But is it wise to for leaders to leave their city fortress?" Luke asked them.

"Don't worry. They will be fine. There have some capable subordinates to take care of them while their leader is gone." Kiri told Wilson and his company commanders not to worry about it.

"Before we end the meeting, can tell me why you and your troops wear this…..attire.?" Wilson asked about Luu-Luu and her troop's attire.

"Well, this is from our goddess blessing that will help us perform effectively in combat." Luu-Luu proudly comments on her 'armor'.

"What?! Then how you survive in cold weather, diseases or difficult environment?" Wilson question on their attire.

"Huh? We have spring yearly here. We immune to any diseases and most of our tribes get used to it." Luu-Luu explained.

' _What the hell? I had never heard of this 'perfect environment' in this world.'_

"Okay. I think we can end this meeting for now." Wilson decided to end the meeting.

"I agreed with you. I am hungry. Let go back to my palace to have lunch." Luu-Luu started to hear her stomach growling.

* * *

 **City Market**

"What the hell?" An army chef was shocked.

"That right. Chicken is reserved for noble status only." A noble halfling snorted.

"Why not?"

"Chicken is difficult to farm. Why? Because chicken produces egg unless the chicken no longer lays egg or old, my servants will stuff chicken into fat one before serving on the dinner plate." A noble halfling explained to an army chef.

"The hell? Where I come from, there were plenty of chickens. There a load of bullcrap." An army chef could not believe this nonsense crap.

"Well, that too bad. Unless..." A noble halfling snorted.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you have something to trade."

"Oh. I got one."

"Huh? You do?"

"Gimme a minute."

Within a minute, an army chef brought some metal container with the word 'SPAM'.

A noble halfling stared at that weird metal container. "What is that?"

"Well, this is SPAM. Wait a while." An army chef gets the key from the bottom of the can; slotting a small gasp; putting the key into the gasp area and rolled it. All the noble halfling see is that pink square of a blob after removing the metal container.

"What the hell? What is this ugly looking thing?" The noble halfling was not impressed by this thing.

"Well, that cure chicken stuff. Want to taste it?" An army chef passes the spoon to the noble halfling.

A noble halfling hesitated on trying that pink square blob. She slowly put the spoon on that blob and slowly taste it. Once her mouth touches the cured meat, she can see the heaven with her eyes sparkles.

"Hmm, that delicious."

"So want to trade?"

"1 chicken for 2 of this SPAM." A noble offering for the trade agreement.

"Huh? Why?" An army chef confused.

"Because they look so small. I can trade 500 whole chicken with your a thousand of these 'SPAM'." A noble offer to the army chief.

Army chef shrugged his shoulder: "Well, why not?" Anyway, US forces stores a lot of these 'Spam' in their logistics department.

* * *

 **Army Canteen - Outside the fortress**

 **Two hours later**

A sign outside the canteen, it reads: 'Today Lunch - Southern Fried Chicken, Cornbread and Collard Greens' with a long queue of hungry soldiers waiting for their lunch.

"Oh shit. Hopefully, food tastes like homely." Malcolm managed to get into the line before the rest of them started to queue up. Pile at least 4 pieces of chicken parts, with cornbread and collard green at his plate and walk right to the table with Lin-Lin and Lou-Lou. Both of them were astounded to see this plate of goodies. Look appetizing.

"Can I tried some?" Lin-Lin asked Malcolm.

"Sure, no problem." Malcolm takes a small chicken sample to Lin-Lin and Lou-Lou.

Both of them taste it and it tastes heavenly. Like a gift from goddess melting from their tongue with an angel blowing the trumpet to their ear. They must be dreaming that food taste so go.

Malcolm smirked that both halflings enjoy the American cuisine. "Well, I am kind of generously to give one piece of chicken for both of you. Okay?"

"Yup. It tastes so good." Both halflings enjoy their food.

* * *

 **Blacksmith**

 **An hour later**

A group of five halflings wearing blacksmith apron, gloves and boots stare at that mysterious human in olive green clothes.

"Err...who are you?" One of the halfling blacksmiths asked who this person.

"Well, I am Corporal Joseph Cornwell. I am here to give you a sample of this ammunition to craft." Joseph introduces himself.

"What are those?"

"I started with three types of ammunition as common use, '.30-06 Springfield', '.45 ACP' and '.50 BMG' as Joseph passed three types of ammunition to the halfling blacksmith.

As these halfling blacksmiths examined these 'bullets', they found that they come in different shapes and sizes.

"Well, this looks complicated. Why they come in different size and shape?" One of them asked while scratching her head. These blacksmiths were not used of creating such small items.

"It was designed to shoot them in short to long range. It also depends on how much firepower it needs to penetrate through the armor." Joseph briefly explained to these bullets.

"Hmm..it complicated. Can you create something that can be standardized?"

"Well, you can start with '.30-06 Springfield' design for started since this is much most versatile cartridges for most of our weapon."

"Hmmm...okay. What this consist of?"

"See this pointy head? That the bullet which acts as the projectile. The sideway is considered a case which holds everything together. Inside the ammunition, it is also known as a propellant which provides the majority of the energy to launch the projectile. The bottom is a rim, which provides the extractor on the firearm a place to grip the case to remove it from the chamber once fired. And lastly, this center of the rim is the primer which ignites the propellant." Joseph tries his best to explain in a simple term for these halfling blacksmiths to understand the basic concept while showing the '.30-06 Springfield'.

The halfling blacksmiths stared at each other before replying. "It going to take a while to understand their properties."

"Well, we had a long way to go." Joseph sigh about letting kids craft their ammunition.

* * *

Well, that about it. At that time, halfling was considered a new word for them during WWII. The dwarf was a common term. The closest to halfling was the hobbit. Halfling was coined about thirty years later by 'Dungeon and Dragons' for reason. Yup. American soldiers just stuck living in a city run by kids. I am not sure on how halfling troops wear but since there are knights and priestesses always exposed their panties, I roughly guess these troops wear.

Medieval foods were very different to WWII era. Chicken is considered a noble status. Even salt, sugar or spices were considered expensive in real medieval time. There was no mass production as it relies solely on their crops. Who does not like 'SPAM' and showcasing American soul food.

And lastly, making ammunition is going to take time. These halflings are just 'learning' to replicate them. **Kiri** is from Bestiary: The Great Monster Encyclopedia Vol 2 while **Maka** is Bestiary: The Great Monster Encyclopedia Vol 1. The problem is both of them are not translated in English so I just make up to be treated as halflings.

Time for review

 **Perseus12:** Yup, they do. Pretty sure these Black Dogs have to learn the hard way.

 **Guest:** Well, you properly have seen chapter 3 that everything in place. However, in the small preview on the other fic, it mostly focuses on Luu-Luu POV. In the previous chapter, it mostly mixed in Luu-Luu and the Battalion.

 **Romnr:** They will and a lot of headache in the next chapter.

 **VGBlackwing** **:** I hope you enjoy the first battle against Black Dogs. Fun times. Well, in Black Dogs mental thinking of these golems, just charge. That all :/

Oh, I am going to enjoy this chapter when this comes :)

 **Yae Sakura** : Thanks. I hope you enjoy as much I do.

 **Rven23:** Why thanks. If I have time, I will update. Thank for your support.

So I will be seeing you in the next chapter. I wish everyone a Merry Xmas and Happy New Year. Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Why all the girls wear their underwear exposed?**

* * *

" _I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve."_ – Japanese Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto

 **Unknown's Dream**

As she slowly lifts her tawny eyes, she can see the sun glaring annoying on her eyes and uncomfortable heat pierce through her snow-white skin. As she slowly gets up, she noticed an unfamiliar place in front of her. After she briefly surveys the surrounding, she realized that she is on the unknown island with the harbor. Not that she knew what harbor before, but the ships were different from what she knew of. Although they look similar in term of modeling and layout of their arsenal, the only difference is that majority of the interior design are metal based and weird town with stick on it instead of sail cloths on it. They come in a different size. Some of them have long pipes attracted to its enormous head while others have a long pathway with some sword design with metal blade attracted to the circular head. Most of them were too close to each other.

She was wondering what are those things that she had witnessed. Until a loud buzzing 'mosquito' sound can be heard from the sky. She turns her attention toward the sound and found there are a lot of sword designs metal of either a white or green interior with a red circle on it flying toward the 'ships'. What comes next horrified her as she witnesses one of the cross metal drop something heavy into the sea.

 **SPLASH!**

 **BOOOOOOM!**

 **RATATATATATA!**

Within minutes, some of the ships explode with thick smug of smoke and fire on it that shape of a mushroom. Followed by the thunderous sound of shooting peddle at a fast pace, cries of death can be heard and ships capsize before a thunderous explosion occur, torn into small pieces or the surface is on fire. Only a few of them survived the onslaught. She caught glimpse of some sailors fleeing from the ship while the flying sword merciless killing them.

She horrified with her eyes widen as she witnesses on how many destructions caused by these flying sword wipe out these 'ship'. A lot of questions come out of her mind but she set a prayer on the people who died in the horrible battle. As she kneels on the ground and humble clap both of her hand, something touch onto her face by the wind. She immediately removes something from her face, she noticed something. The clothing has some cuts and burns marks on the right side but she noticed some symbol in it. A blue square with many stars on it on the top corner while the majority of it consists of red and white stripes in it. She is wondering if this nation from the harbor.

Out of nowhere, a burning metal sword flying down toward her. She could have to flee but her body froze. She took a glimpse of the flying metal sword. There is a person riding on it. She is not sure whether the person's gender but the young person appeared to be shouting and seem to be embracing its death as she saw blood from its head and his armor. Eyes appear to be sloppy but have a burning passion. She scared shitless as she was not prepared to die. As soon as the burning sword near to her death, someone shouts out to her name.

" **KAGUYA!"**

" **KAGUYA!"**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Eostia**

 **Encampment**

A short black hair girl in her nightgown woke up from her nightmare. A girl wearing red clothes sit beside her as she worried about the black girl's well being.

"Shrine Priestess Kaguya, are you alright? You look paled. Here is a glass of water." The young handmaiden spoke in an anxious tone and offer a small cup of water to Kaguya.

"I am alright. Thanks." Kaguya accepts the small cup of water and took a slip.

"Yoz. Wake up, sunshine." Someone spoke out.

Kaguya turns around to see a familiar face. A short rosy-haired woman wearing a black headband standing out at the entrance of Kaguya's tent. She is wearing a long-sleeves orange leotard with white fur on the neck area and the middle exposed from half of her large chest to her almost groin area. Her hand is covered by the black fingerless glove and her navy blue stocking with black boots. On her belt, she straps to the dual sword to her wrist.

"What is it, Mala?" Kaguya woke up in a monotone tone.

"Geez. Don't be grumpy. Staying inside the boring temple all day is not good for your health. Go out once a while to make you feel better." Maia spoke in a vibrant tone.

"I am not in a mood for today," Kaguya spoke in a dull tone.

"Seriously? That lame. Morning is supposed to give your body and mind refresh." Maia deadpanned.

Kaguya is not impressed with Maia's remarks so she remains silent.

"Okay. Fine but just to let you know that we are leaving in two hours time. Don't take too long staying in your tent. I think you miss your boring temple so much that makes you homesick. We will be reaching the City of Rad within noon." Maia doesn't want to ruin Kaguya's mood before she leaves her alone.

Kaguya is glad to see Mala gone. She was disturbed by her recent nightmare. What is that nightmare showing to her? Who are they? So many questions popping out of her mind.

"Your clothing, Shrine Priestess." The handmaiden passed her traditional clothing to Kaguya.

"Thank you." Kaguya accepts her handmaiden's gift. She decides to leave the matter at a later time but for now, she is going to change her clothes as she heading to Rad.

* * *

 **City of Rad**

 **Testing Ground**

 **14th September 1944**

 **0700 hours**

A month has passed. Everything is going to be smooth except there are some explosions going on.

"OH FUCK!." The soldier scared shitless at the headless corpse gushing out with blood. Luckily, that not one of US forces but Black Dog to fired the experiment bullet.

"Oh man. Lucky, I asked Black Dog to do an experiment test in exchange for his freedom otherwise I end up like him." The same soldier relieved himself.

"Maka. That is too much gunpowder onto the single bullet." Joseph lecture Maka.

"I thought you said that gunpower increase on kinetic energy which provides range and damage. So I did." Maka replied.

"Yes. It does but too much it will kill the user before it kills our enemies." Joseph explained.

"Oops. A miscalculating. I guess." Maka admitted on her mistake.

Joseph facepalm on Maka's mistake. So far they got their materials that they need to craft the ammunition and gunpowder but they do need to experiment for the bullets to be considered safe for the soldiers to use it onto the battlefield.

A thousand Black Dogs POWs perform labor duties such as mining, repairing or farming under the watchful eyes of American soldiers or halfling soldiers. At least they are doing useful for gathering materials for warfare or boosting the economy. If any Black Dogs tries to escape, good luck for them. Surrounding the area with barbed wires, mines and hidden traps which either hinder the movements of any Black Dogs to escape or risk their lives trying to die to escape. So far, some tries but all of them end up dead. About a hundred of them escape end up dead.

The citizens of Rad were grateful for the American soldiers as heroes saving them from the Black Dog last month. The halflings were quite friendly toward the soldiers (even dark-skinned) and spread the news toward the whole of Eostia. Some do send through nearby villages or towns while others reach further city as possible. Of course, for protection, they were on progressing on making new ammunition. For fuel, it was going to be difficult. They have the sample for the fuel on how the vehicles operated and found it to be stink like hell. Right now, Maka is leading the research & development group to tries to replicate or use an alternative source as fuel.

On the other hand, the American soldiers desperate to go back to their homeland. Fought against the German-occupied land in France for almost three months started to put on the stress in them affecting their morale. They had seen war far too brutal. Many of their brothers-in-arms died in combat during their invasion. Each soldier has at least the love ones, family members or someone who care dearly. At least they taking a holiday break from fighting their enemies and adapt to this new world. Hot meals provided, comfortable beds that can sleep in peace without the noise of the dreadful war and best of all, a hot bath because it stinks badly. Still, their priority is getting back to their homeland.

* * *

 **Outside Eastern Gate**

 **1130 hours**

Malcolm is standing on guard duty keeping his eyes for any Black Dogs on intruders coming to the City of Rad. Malcolm yawn as he is getting bored with his duties. He stared at the watch on his right wrist as he is waiting for his platoon mate to take over his duties in half an hour. Malcolm does not like the long queue for his lunch. Until a familiar voice spoke out to him.

"Hey, Malcolm."

Malcolm turn around to see a familiar face. He is glad to see some friends talk just to pass time.

"Johnson, Demarco, Tivonte, and Lee. Good to see you." Malcolm is glad to see four of his previous platoon mates.

S/Sgt. Johnson Hunt, Cpl Demarco Pittman, PFC Tivonte Davis, and Lee Joyner were doing their patrol round. They almost finished when they come across with Malcolm who just to be on guard duty.

"Malcolm, good to see you." Johnson glad to see their old friend.

"What you guys doing here?" Malcolm asked.

"Doing our round, of course. Want some smoke? It is Turkish Tobacco." Demarco offers his cigarette box to Malcolm.

'Atikah Turkish' tobacco cigarette usually reserved for the higher class society, now part of the Cold Ration of the German army. It is also a popular item as well. Demarco happens to loot from the dead German soldiers a few weeks earlier. He found some box of these cigarettes to be in good condition and unopened.

"Sure, no problem." Malcolm accepts Demarco's offering. He opens up and found half of them inside the box. He picks one and put his mouth. Tivonte offers to light up Malcolm's cigarette. It feels good to smoke for a while. So do the four of them smokes their favorite cigarette brand. Malcolm loves the cigarette brand because it is not strong and nauseated compared to the Chelsea brand. It is very suitable for Malcolm's taste at least.

"Damn, it feels good." Malcolm feels relax.

"So how your day?" Lee asked Malcolm.

"Boring as hell. Then how about you?" Malcolm replied.

"Well, It is …."

Little did they know, they have unexpected guests coming toward them.

 **Meanwhile**

 **About half a mile away from the City of Rad**

Two groups of the all-female army approach toward the City of Rad. One lead by Maia of Ansur. Maia recruited the all-female mercenary guild, Tiger Lily Mercenary guild from a foreign trade city known as East Point. It mostly comprised of orphans, former slaves and victims of sexual assault. Majority of them have no family relation with one another. Although their group's fighting capabilities are slightly inferior to the all-male counterpart, their overall ability exceeds others, thanks to the excellent war tactics and leadership. Maia made an urgent request to Tiger Lily Mercenary to act as protection since her citizens of Ansur may betray her and join side to Vault's army. The leader and her closest friend, Marina Lily agreed to take her request as she despised Vault's intention of oppression against the female gender.

The other lead by Kaguya of Throne. Their army consisted of shrine priestess, war maidens and samurais. They were the loyal handmaidens chosen by Kagua and her 'god'. Well-armed, professional and most loyal warrior will march side by side with Kaguya. They may be not strong in physical strength but they made their secret weapon: their speed and range. In addition, they have the god blessing to turn the tide of war. Inflicting curses and healing were their specialties.

Two women side by side with Maia riding on their horseback will be leading the frontline. On the left, a short berry hair, slightly tanned skinned woman in mid-twenties with bright lime eyes. There is a star-shaped mole closer to her left eye. On her ears, she has a pair of pearl earrings on it. On her armband, she wearing green dragon-skinned with four spikes attached behind her elbow and arms accompanied by the dark green glove. She dressed in a dark green crop top onto her large chest; a skimpy chain with some pad on each side; a small backpack on her butt and dark boots on her feet. She appears as a thief.

On the right, a penny ponytailed hair that stretched to her stomach woman in the same age as short berry girl. She appeared to be fair-skinned appearance. She has pear eyes, two scars on her left cheek that shaped like a cross and a bit of cut on her left eyebrow. She is wearing a brown tube top that covers her busty chest with white fur on her neck, cape, shorts with a black loincloth, and boots, Her left thigh has a black tattoo with two sets of curved lines. She appeared to be an archer.

"Oh fuck. Why we are going to the city of kids this time?" A short berry hair girl thief in an annoyed tone.

"We are picking our member from the Seven Shield Alliance before reaching to City of Ken by tomorrow." A penny ponytailed hair archer explained.

"Really? What do these kids do? Throw stones and sticks at people? Why not we adults do the killing instead of coming here?" A short berry hair girl thief criticizes the halflings.

"Don't be rude. Elza. They are the greatest allies to the Seven Shield Alliance." Maia scowl at Elza.

"Oh yeah. Fuck you and your ex-boyfriend for creating a fucking mess in Eostia." Elza gives rude remarks to Maia and pointed her left middle finger to Maia's presence.

"ERZA! That is rude. It is not Maia's fault. Those Black Dog are the one who responsible for the mess. So you should be blaming them instead of her." A penny ponytailed hair archer scolds Elza.

"Fuck off! Marina. You know I am right about his ex-boyfriend's 'wet dreamland'. I knew it right away about Vault that he is up to something on his sleeves and I was right. Now, every woman is going to rape by these rapist assholes. When she requests this 'protection', I am against this request. You should deny her request because you are putting the risk to our guild members." Elza bluntly.

Marina secretly took out her arrow onto her left hand. She immediate grab her crop top and use her arrow pointing to Elza's neck. "I am going to give you a warning if you dare to make a judgment on my decision." Marina threatens Elza.

"Sure. Two can play the game." Elza smirked as she stared at Marina's eyes as she is willing to challenge her leader. Marina did not know that Elza pointed her dagger at her stomach.

"THAT ENOUGH!" Maia fed up that both the leader and the right-handed lady almost started to have a brawl among each other.

"I don't pay you to fight among each other. I paid you to have protection. If you are not happy with it, you can choose to leave for what I care while I get a new contractor." Maia gives a cold glare to Elza and Marina.

Both of them release their grip and put back their weapon. "Fine then. Since Maia took your request, I stick to it." Elza decided to not bicker.

One female mercenary approach their leader. "Boss, there is something wrong with the city of Rad."

"What the fuck you are talking about?" Elza confused.

"There is some metallic stuff, weird looking buildings and 'dark elves' blocking the gate of Rad." A female mercenary replied in a panic tone.

"What!?" The three of them are shocked to hear it.

"Bring me there. I am going to confront them." Elza wanted to challenge the 'dark elves'.

"Wait, Elza. Don't rush in. It could be a trap." Marina warns Elza.

Elza ignored Marina's warning and splint her horse toward the city of Rad. Marina frowned Elza short-tempered behavior.

"I am going to follow Elza. Take care of yourself. Oh by the way, please forgive Elza. I know she is…"

"I can understand her reason. Go and follow her." Maia cut off Marina's comment. Marina slowly nods and chase after Elza.

' _Elza is right. I am the one who causes the mess to my homeland. Hopefully, the goddess will forgive me.'_ Maia blames herself for the cause of the problem.

* * *

 **300 yards outside the Eastern Gate**

Elza and her ten mercenaries arrived at Eastern Gate of the City of Rad. They are astounded to witness such change to the fortress gate. Three rows of metal strings with point edge on each side surrounding the Eastern gate. Three rows of three weird looking blocks blocking the pathway. The two front row are made of solid rock while the behind row is made of metallic. Behind the rows of metal strings, two layer of a sand color wall surrounding the gate with a few pipes in it. Closer to the city gate, there were two strange looking building made of sand color wall and grey color interior cloth to cover the sand color wall with a flag on top it. There is a circle with a star as insignia on both flag and top cover. In front of it, there is a pipe popping out. In between the sand wall and the gate, there is a building made of wood, a flag and weird metallic stick on the right side. A green metal barricade with a pipe and two wheels on the right side.

As they approaching these weird buildings, Elza briefly sees five strange looking humans on a wooden building beside the pathway. They were carrying strange armors and weapons. What shocks her that they are 'dark elves' appearance. "What the fuck? Are they dark elves?"

"What should we do?" One of the female mercenaries within the group.

"We attack them. Charge!" Elza gives out her command to attack them in her impatient tone. Her mercenaries follow Elza's order.

 **Outside the Eastern Gate**

"...That about it...What the fuck? There is someone coming." As Lee noticed someone is coming toward the gate as he pointed at them.

The rest of the members turned around to see someone approaching them shouting their war cries. There are eleven of them; all of them are women. Ten of them rush toward the gate while their leader on horseback also rushing. All of them are carrying their primitive armor and weapons. However, their appearance confuses Malcolm's group. They wear their underwear exposed even the leader on horseback wears shouts underwear.

"Hey, fight me. You dark elves." The short berry hair girl shout out to challenge them.

"What the fuck? Tivonte, go and sound an alarm. The rest of them will find cover and aim at them if they prove hostile." Johnson is surprised to see them that they want to fight them. Tivonte immediate run toward the Observation Post. The four of them find cover behind the sandbags wall and aim their weapon at them.

Fortunately, these ladies stop their advance toward them as they were blocked by the barbed wire and tank trap (with some spike from any incoming intruders). In addition, they don't have range weapons.

"Who the fuck are you?" Johnson shouts out to the all-female group.

"None of your business. You dark elves. Coward. Come and face me." The short berry hair girl ignores Johnson's warning.

Johnson takes out his M1911 pistol and shoots up at the sky.

 ***BANG***

"This is your warning. Who the hell are you? This is the American force. Failure to comply will be immediate death." Johnson warns to an all-female group. Johnson and his men still aim their weapon at them. The all-female group is stunned to hear a loud noise from the American force.

"ELZA!" Someone shouted at the short berry hair girl.

Another female group wearing the same dressing as the first group approaching the Eastern gate.

"Marina. They are really dark elves but they carry weird weapons." Elza explains to Marina.

Marina narrowed her eyes as she stared at the four 'dark elves' before she realizes something odd about them.

"Elza."

"Yes?"

"Come here," Marina asks Elza to come to her direction. Elza immediately walks toward Marina's direction. It turns out to be an unexpected reaction from an unknown female group.

 **SMACK!**

"OUCH!" Elza felt pain on her head when Marina gives a knock on Elza's head.

"Are you stupid? They are not dark elves. They are humans. You can't even tell a difference between a human and elf? They don't have pointy ears. You moron." Marina scolds Elza.

Elza realized her mistake and replied: "But they look like dark elves especially their skin color." Elza is right. Their skin color will make every citizen of Eostia for dark elves if they did not pay attention to their ears.

"Elza. Marina. What the fuck is going on? Who are they?" A short rosy hair lady shouted out to them.

The third group and the largest arrive at the Eastern Gate. Before Marina can explain to the short rosy hair lady, a loud sound occurs.

* * *

 ***RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!***

All the female immediately cover their ears as it is so loud with the thunderous sound that is becoming deafening.

"What the fuck?!"

"Fucking noisy."

"What that sound?!"

After the loud sound occurs, a group of American force rushing toward the gate. All the soldiers have no idea what it is going on and take their position with aiming at their weapons until they saw that group. Every soldier gives a flat stare at that 'group'. They are shocked to all the female wearing their underwear exposed.

' _What the fuck did I just see?'_ To every American soldier thought. There is dead silent until someone spoke out.

"Who the hell are you? We are the American force. State your intention or we will shoot you all dead." Johnson shouts up to them as well as aiming his weapon at them.

The group of females including Marina, Elza, and the short rosy hair lady are confused about these America force. They had never encountered this army before. Until the short rosy hair lady spoke out: "I am Maia, the leader of Ansur. Their girls are my mercenaries: Tiger Lily. We are here to see the halfling leader, Luu-Luu. I have never heard of you humans staying in the City of Rad."

The American soldiers have a mixture of expression of these so-called mercenaries. The younger men started to blush and some of them showing expression of flirting toward them.

"Hey, ladies. You leave your skirt at home or something?"

"Want to hang out tonight?"

However, middle-aged men have different reaction. They felt offended by their dressing.

"Fuck off! Who did you think are? You look like a prostitute."

"You have no shame. Go home and dress properly."

As for Malcolm, he is stoic when these women dressed in 'usual' clothing. He has never been in a relationship before. His mother told him to be respectful of women but what he saw that they dressed as they are fine being their underwear exposed. That is so wrong in so many ways. Women in his world should protect their dignity.

All the members of Tiger Lily are not impressed by these American soldiers. They look rowdy, unprofessional and ill-mannered behavior.

"What should we do? Should we retreat?" Marina started to worry. She is not sure about their military prowess.

Before Maia can respond to Marina, soldiers shout at their army.

"What the fuck? There are some Japs coming to our direction." One of the soldiers points the direction of an incoming group behind Maia's army.

"What!?"

They quickly aim their weapon at the Japs. Turn out that they are not expected to be. Maia turned around to see Kaguya's army arrived.

All the Kaguya army have the same dressing as Maia's army except their underwear is so weird. Their underwear looks like their clothes being twisted. There is someone approaching them. The soldiers wider their eyes at that person commanding 'Jap' army.

She is wearing a white top and red skirt with some armor pierces on her torso, arms, and legs. She has a snow white skin, hazel eyes, a black ponytail, and proud facial expression. What is so strange about this person is that she is a centaur. She has a horse ear on top on her head, a saddle on her back and walks on four legs. She holding a spear.

"What the hell? Do these Jap have a centaur?"

"Well, it is getting weirder shit in this world."

A female centaur spoke in her proud tone: "Who are you? How dare that you block our path to the city of Rad." As she slowly walks toward the gate, she is unaware that someone is hidden inside the tree. Unfortunately, someone accidentally tips itself and fell off the tree.

"Arrrrggghhh!"

Unknown for the female centaur, someone just lands on her back like riding on a horse. She looks behind and she gives a sour face on that person. Her facial appearance appears to be fair-skinned, black short hair, honey color eyes and white headband on her head. She is wearing a red top, black shoulder top with a golden collar surrounding her neck and her exposed shoulder, a multi-color cloth as a belt and exposed underwear with a red loincloth that protects on her groin. On her legs, she has a white stocking and sandals on it.

"Oh hi. Hibara." The short black hair girl waved back to the female centaur with a facial expression of 'I am screwed'.

Hibara is enraged when that short black hair girl ride on her back. "I AM NOT YOUR HORSE. YOU STUPID KUROICHI, AMAME." As she uses the back end spear to plunge straight to Amame's stomach. Amame let out her scream as she feels pain. As she fell off the back, she is not expected this to happen as Haibara use her back legs to kick Amame's stomach again and 'fly' at least a thirty yards.

Amame lie flat on her face facing the floor with her mouth starts to produce foam. "Ouch!" As she mumbles herself as she started to feel pain in agony before she fainted.

"What the fuck I just see?"

"Did that centaur kill her?"

"Is she alright?"

All the soldiers started to get confused on this strange 'Jap' army until that horse carriage arrive.

"What is going on? Hibara?" A soft-spoken toned girl voice spoke out inside the carriage.

"Shrine Priestess Kaguya. There are some humans from an unknown faction in the City of Rad." Hibara explained to Kaguya.

"What?!" A soft-spoken toned girl shock and confused at the same time.

Kaguya immediately gets off the carriage with her maiden assisting her. Kaguya dresses the same as other women except that she is wearing a golden crown with a circle on top of the crown and two semi-transparent shawls on both hands. As she gets off, she sweatdrop at Amame lies down unconscious.

"Is she alright?" Kaguya worried.

"I am not worried about her well-being. Why did you recruit Amame? She is completely useless." Hibara complains to Kaguya about Amame's stupidity.

Kaguya ignored Hibara's complain as she walks toward Maia's direction. She noticed something familiar. On top of the castle, there is a flag. A flag was so similar to her dream last morning. She is wondering who are these soldiers.

"What the hell is going on?" A soldier shouts out to his men. A jeep with two men drives through outside the Eastern Gate. That man sweatdrop at all the female army with their underwear exposed.

"The fuck? I am Captain Micheal White of the Jade Company from the 288th Battalion of the US Forces. Who the hell are you, people?" Micheal wants to know this group of female.

Maia and Kaguya stared at each other wondering why they are here before turning their direction to Micheal. "I am Maia from Ansur and this is Kaguya from Throne. We are meeting Luu-Luu in the City of Rad. We do not mean harm." Maia replied back to Micheal. She is hoping that they can resolve the issue.

"Alright, I need to speak to my Command Post whether they let you in," Micheal assured these 'people'.

"Command Post?" Maia baffled.

Micheal took out this radio set and tries to communicate their Command Post. Maia and Kaguya stared at his brick that Micheal communicate.

[This is Cpt. White. There is an army from Ansur and Throne entering the Eastern Gate. Waiting for permission to let them in.]

[On hold.]

Micheal waited for five minutes before he got his reply.

[Negative. Tell them to wait for half an hour.]

[Why not?]

[Well…..]

 **Flashback**

 **Five minutes earlier**

"What!? We have to for half an hour. For what purpose?" Wilson wants to know why Luu-Luu does not come to verify the two leaders outside the Eastern Gate.

"She and her retainers are taking a bath. They cannot be disturbed." A halfling maid replied to Wilson.

"Are you serious?" Wilson deadpanned.

"Yes, that correct."

"Then, who is going to identify them? Don't tell me that she and her retainers are the only one."

"Yes, that also correct."

Wilson facepalm.

* * *

 **Present time**

Micheal is speechless when Luu-Luu took a bath at a wrong time. "Why the little rascal…." Micheal mumbled to himself. He cannot believe it what Command Post tell him. How is he going to tell them?

"Sorry, we have to wait half an hour before Luu-Luu can identify both of you and your army." Micheal has no choice but to tell Maia and Kaguya.

"What the fuck? We have to wait for half an hour."

"Bullshit!"

"Oi! Why we can't go in?"

A loud shouting from both armies is expected that they are not happy to hear from the US forces. Their leaders and their retainers tried their best to calm their armies.

There are few female mercenaries on the right side of the Eastern Gate. It is barricaded with barbed wires, tank traps, and a sign saying: **'Warning: Do not enter the premise.'**

"What behind over there?"

"Why did they blocked it?"

"Who the fuck barricaded with some spikey thingy?"

The small group of female mercenaries is wondering why they seal off the place. They did not know that is a minefield. Until someone shouts up to US Forces and two armies of Seven Shield Alliance.

"Wait. There are some bitches. Let get them." One of them shouts out.

The US forces and two armies of Seven Shield Alliance realize who they are: The Black Dogs. One of them rushed to the small group direction. The smaller group armed themselves and ready for the incoming attack until that man steps on the mine.

 ***BOOOM***

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

After he steps on the mine, an explosion occurs and his body flung in the air toward the small group. The female mercenaries just watch at the body 'fly'. Unfortunately, the body land on one of the tank traps; puncture it and release all the organs and blood to a few unexpected mercenaries.

"EWWW! THAT DISGUSTING!"

"OH FUCKING GROSS!"

"YUCK! I LOOK LIKE SHIT!"

Those who get caught by the man's inside are cursing themselves for such bad luck. The two armies are shocked to see them soaked in blood.

"Shit! Let go the other way." A Black Dog take a detour to find another way.

"What the fuck just happen?" Maia is confused about how it happens. There is not the only one that surprises them. At the same time, Amame just wakes up. Confused and still feeling pain at her stomach, she witnesses a few mercenaries soaked in blood, cursing themselves and a dead body struck at the metal thing.

"What...is going... on?" Amame confused on what happening as well she horrified.

"Men. Change direction to NE side. Get someone to take the AT Gun to NE side. Move it. Move it." Micheal barks his order to his men. All of them immediate obey their CO order and change direction including the 57mm AT Gun with it. A few of them stay behind to guard against the two armies.

A few minutes later, the Black Dog army went to the North-Eastern side. They thought they can rush toward the city of Rad but they met with some resistance.

Play "Destruction" by Keiichi Okabe & Monaca

"I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR ROUND TWO!" A soldier shouts up to Black Dog before squeezing their trigger on their weapon.

 **RATATATATATATATATATATATA!**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Two Machine Gun Emplacements station at NE side shoot their M1917 0.30 Cal Heavy Machine Gun at the poor Black Dogs as they are gunned down by a lot of bullets piercing their bodies with a lot of blood. Black Dogs fell on by one as they foolish charged on a well-defended fortress. The soldiers from Eastern Gate immediate find cover in their sandbag wall and open fire at the Black Dog.

"NOT AGAIN!"

The two armies covered their ears again as their loud noise occur as US forces fire their weapon against them. They witness seven men brought along the 57mm AT Gun and setting it up despite how heavy it is. One man took out his pair of tube aka binoculars.

"READY! 2000 YARD! LOAD IT UP!"

As one of them load up their Fixed QF 57×441 mm shells into the AT Gun while the other adjusted the angle and aim the direction to the group of orcs.

"FIRE!"

 **BOOOM!**

The shell hit toward the unexpecting group of orc. An explosion occurs which turn all orcs affected by the shell into a chunk of the body parts, massive blood and organs leak out of their body. A bloodly mess. The men quickly loaded up again and after shell used up.

"FIRE!"

 **BOOOM!**

The men at the 57mm AT Gun continue firing their weapon and repeated thier process on the Black Dogs until they are dead for good. Both armies are terrified to see this US forces have such powerful weapons that can utter destroyed the Black Dogs and monsters within minutes. In addition, they can deal so much destructive attack at a longer range. But it is not over, there is more to come.

 **GERGERGERGERGERGERGERGER!**

Both armies heard some metallic sound at the NE direction. They were stunned at that two metal golem with wheels and pipe attracted to it. One soldiers mounted on top of the a metal golem cloaking his weapon.

 **RATATATATATATATATATATATA!**

 **BOOOM!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scream of death for all those scum humans and rapist monsters can do while US soldiers firing their weapons on their M4 Sherman Tank. A firery explosion with thunderous sound at the affected area become a death field.

The other metal golem come closer to the Black Dog and monster before releasing thier powerful attack on the worst way to die that the two armies had never seen before.

 **FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!**

M4 Crocodile Sherman releasing thier flamethrower as the sudden rush of petroleum through a short barrel pour onto the anyone that caught within their range. The two armies witness Black Dog and monsters screaming as their bodies are on fire. They did their best to put out their pain but no avail. Their best hope is to let it happen as they slowly lie down on the ground with char smoke and blacked skin.

Everytime the Black Dog army charged, more of them are foolish dying to US forces unstoppable weaponary. Even they try to flee, US forces are brutal slaughter the Black Dogs without mercy. These US forces are the **REAL MONSTERS**. They are like grim reapers who vengeance on those who are sinned. They are likes wolves hunted down their prey like nobody business. Their weapons are swift as the wind that can cut down within minutes. Anyone who meet them in battle will better pray for a swift death. Both armies including Maia, Kaguya and their retainers have witness the true power of the US forces. Their bodies shaking, their mind is almost meltdown and their morale drop rock bottom very fast. Some of them vommit their breakfast content as they can't stomach on how brutal it is. Other pee without realising. This is one army which should **AVOID** at all cost.

After the horrible battle, US forces cheer and applaud themselves for all the hardwork that contributed. Seeing so many bodies being brutal in so many ways. Burned corpse, bodies splited into a half, bodies that have too many holes and etc. Too many bodies to count. There are blood and burnt marks everywhere and yet the US forces have no sympathy toward their enemies.

Hibara conforted the soldiers station at Eastern Gate. "HOW COULD YOU DO? THIS IS WRONG AND UNFAIR CODE OF HONOR!" Hibara yelled at them.

"Do you want to end like them? Our weapons have no eyes. It kill everything on sight." Johnson spoke out and point at the NE direction. Hibara keep quietly as she could not explain. She could argue for all she want but the fact that these weapons kill them effective and in long range.

"Hello, Kaguya and Maia. Keep you waiting." A familiar voice called out to both armies.

"WHY!? YOU LITTLE FUCKER RASCAL. YOU KEEP US ALL WAITING TO WITNESS SUCH HORRIBLE BATTLE." Maia yelled back at Luu-Luu.

Luu-Luu sweatdrop as every army members from either Maia or Kaguya give out their cold glare at her.

"I am sorry that you all keep waiting. Don't be angry and come for lunch. Can you tell your men to let them in?" Luu-Luu spoke in apologetic before speaking to Micheal.

"Sure. Guys, remove the barricade and let them through." Micheal issue an order. Every soldiers remove their Eastern Gate barricade. Finally, both armies from Maia and Kaguya enter the city of Rad. What a day.

* * *

Oh boy. The Eastern side of Eostia witness an army that should be avoided at all cost. Poor Maia, Kaguya and their army traumatized by the sheer power of the US forces. One wrong move and they are dead for good. There is a glimpise of racism happen in this chapter. Wonder what will happen if they visit the city of Ken. Sorry. I am kinda busy due to work and the Chinese New Year holiday. **Tiger Lily** **Mercenary Guild** are from Bestiary vol 3. **Hibara** from Sacrifice of Sleep and **Amame** from Bewitching Kuroichi.

 **Time for review**

 **Perseus12:** Yes, they will spread like flies but not all of them will received the news. It could take days, week or even month. Not going to spoil for you but it could get ugly real fast.

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:** Yes, they are but mostly, they mixed together rather seperate into different platoon due to a law change that prevents any segregated from what I have heard. Please correct me if there is a misunderstand.

 **VGBlackwing:** Well, since this is fantasy, there have some mines that have 'certain materials'. Sulfur can be extracted from 'Pyrite' also known as Fool Gold because of the surface. About 50% of sulfur can be extracted and the rest will be iron. It is a dangerous chemical but you can trust your hardworking Black Dog do the job. :D In additonal, you need other materials such as lead for the bullet, brass for casting and so on beside gunpowder.

 **Guest1:** About a thousand (excluding people who die escaping, being an experiment test and Nick Bell struck in the dumpster toilet.)

 **EnriksD8:** Pretty sure there is no need to upgrade their weapon because they can still kill them.

 **Guest2:** LOL!

I am excited to write on the next chapter. So I will see you next time. Peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Knights? I got a tank. Bigger than yours.**

* * *

 _Technology moved faster than you could think how to use it. Yours, theirs - it didn't matter. This war would prove that from ocean bed to mountain - top the greatest killing machine is man._

 **City of Rad**

 **14th September 1944**

 **1230 hrs**

After the cruel battle happens outside the City of Rad, the armies of both Thron and Ansur finally entered the City of Rad. Majority of them started to feel uneasy about the US forces. Their methods are cruel, destructive and effective in dealing with their enemies. Girls from Tiger Lily Mercenaries were disturbed about the US Forces. They thought that US forces are gutless and weak. After all, they faced monsters bigger than an Orc. They also hunted down the dragon before. So there was nothing to be scared of until that battle will scar their entire life. US forces' weapons were effective in long-ranged and able to kill multiple enemies, even penetrate an orc's thick skin armor. In addition, they have these 'metallic golems' have powerful cannon that can destroy a group of orcs in an instant and cast the flame magic spell without using chanting. Elza was considered quite lucky that the US forces do not kill her on the spot when she challenged them. She could thank Marina for her reckless behavior.

On the other hand, all the priestess were terrified. As US forces have weapons that effective over a long distance at a fast paced with devastating results. Their magic requires chanting for a minutes or two and their maximum range is mostly about 600 yards. If they faced against US forces, they are going to be dead meat just like the Black Dogs died horrible. They were hoping their leader will convince to join their side. Unfortunately, not everyone agreed within the armies of Thorn. War maidens and samurais complaining that US forces have an unfair advantage against their foes. **[A/N OMG! That made me want to laugh more.]** They claimed that they were not using their skill to their full potential. They had trained very hard for a long time. Even Hibara disapproved about their dishonored method. Despite this, Kaguya ordered her troops to not complain about their 'methods' and consider to be their grateful that they don't want to end like the earlier battle. Imagine they charged toward them without Kaguya's order. They will consider as a failure to leave Kaguya to be defenseless if they reckless charged toward their death.

As they entered the City of Rad, they were astounded to see the city to be lively. The halflings were doing as usual as all cities do. But the strangest part is that they watching two groups of five male humans holding, bouncing or passing the ball. They seem to be running or jumping through a tall pole with a hoop on each side. A lone human in black and white clothing observing the two groups. The armies of Ansur and Thron were wondering what are they doing but they are seen to be playing. One of the humans caught an eye of all female armies passing through.

"What the hell?" One of them stops of what he is doing as he stared at them before the ball slam directly on his head and fell off the floor.

 **SMACK!**

"OOF!"

"What the hell are you doing, Tom?"

"Uggghh."

"Are you alright?"

"Check out at them," Tom asked his team to look at the direction of an all-female army, still in pain and recovering.

All the group of humans including the black and white clothing turn their direction in the all-female army direction. They gave a flat stare at the women wearing their underwear exposed and wondering why they are wearing the 'attire' in public. It is not only them but for every human in the US forces in the city gives out the same expression as the army of Ansur and Thorn marched by.

Maia does not mind at all being stared at them so the girls from Tiger Lily Mercenaries as they casually displayed their attire. Kaguya's army also did the same as Maia's army but however, Kaguya was concerned about these US forces. Usually, Kaguya rarely gives out her facial expression to the public but today Kaguya felt uncomfortable when all the male humans in US forces stared at her and her army. Not that Kaguya doesn't mind that men stared at her in her homeland, but Kagura felt a weird and disturbing vibe crawling from her skin when they (US forces) stared at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" Kaguya from the royal carriage asked Luu-Luu who riding her pony.

"Well... In their world that they are from, the women dressed differently from our world." Luu-Luu explained.

"How different?"

"Here. You can see it for yourself." As Luu-Luu passed her papers to Kaguya to do some of the explainings. Kaguya brief through the paper and found it to be interesting and astounding. The women are dressed in conservative fashion.

"What is this?" Kaguya asked Luu-Luu as she points the woman dressed in a strange hat, long sleeve shirt and something around the neck. She has short brown hair and several different ornaments around her long-sleeve shirt and hat. One notable type of ornament is the 'US' on each side of the collar. There are two texts in large font: 'YOU ARE NEEDED NOW' and 'JOIN THE ARMY NURSE CORPS'.

"They are the United States Army Nurse Corps. Their jobs are to promote the wellness of the military personnel and provide medical support to the fullest. This is a military officer attire." Luu-Luu explained further.

"Officer attire?"

"Yup. Used for non-combatant when not deployed on the battlefield. You have to flip the next pages to see them in war."

Kaguya flipped the next pages and stunned to see them. The women were dressed the same as the men in the US force earlier expect that they were not carrying any weapon or armor.

"How come there were no women in the US force here today?" Kaguya baffled on why there were no women involved. After all, Kaguya noticed there were no female humans from the US forces while traveling around in the City of Rad.

"Women in their world will act as a support rather than in the frontline. Only men are involved. You see, the men carrying the heavy equipment and perform dangerous situation. They were willing to accept the risk, unlike women. They even have male combat medic in case of wounded in the battlefield. Even though the women chose to fight in the frontline, their military law prohibited them due to safety reason and sexual harassment. Still, I am kinda disappointed about that 'policies'." Luu-Luu explained before frowning.

Kaguya is astounded to hear from Luu-Luu's reasoning. That was a complete opposite culture from what they knew of. In their world, the ratio of women to men is slightly high. **[A/N. According to the source, it is 52% to 48% ratio. So imagine if Black Dogs suppressed the 52% under their law and years later.]** Most of them are volunteer selected based on their skills. Although men were trained to be military, there was not enough manpower to make a standard army. In addition, their men were not skilled enough compared to their counterpart. Kaguya started to know the US forces slightly better but she still needs to meet their commanders to know them better.

"So what is on the menu?" Maia barge in and curious asked.

Luu-Luu is annoyed when Maia barge in but she can't complain. After all, it was Luu-Luu's fault for making their allies waiting outside the gate while she and her retainers took a nice bath.

"You will see and it is going to be delicious."

* * *

 **US Canteen**

Outside the area, there is a sign that said:

 **Mac n Cheese**

 **Pull Pork w Pickles and Bread**

 **Coleslaw**

 **Peach Cobbler**

All the female army stared at the weird combination of food layout in front of the table. Even Mala, Kaguya and their retainers except for Hibara (Because she is a centaur, she is sent on a different area to eat her lunch. She will have the same reaction as them.) give out a flat stare at food provided by the US forces.

"What the hell?" Maia was stunned to see the food different from what they had eaten before.

"What wrong? Eat up." Luu-Luu happily took out a fork and eat up some food.

Mala's and Kaguya's armies are hesitant to taste the food but they are hungry after traveling miles away so they took a bite of it. They were unexpected that the food to be delicious. They enjoy the food although it may taste a bit oily but overall it tastes good. All of the female soldiers enjoyed the food.

"That was unexpected. It tastes delicious." Kaguya felt delighted after tasting the food. All the female army though it will taste bland however, it has a nice savory and sweet taste.

Behind the canteen, the army chef secretly watches them tasting their lunch. He smirked when they liked his food. Most of the ingredients were difficult to get which lead his team to taste over a hundred native ingredients. Meats were difficult to get such as beef or chicken as they were food production unless they are old before it been slaughter so common food such as pork or fish were used. Some of them were awful or unpleasant while others have similar taste bud similar to their homeland cuisine. After performing hundreds of experiments with the native food, methods, and recipe, it mostly received a mixed result. They also try to improve it and prove it to be the most successful. Only the selected recipe will be on the menu.

 **Meanwhile**

Hibara is impressed that the lunch tastes so good that she wants seconds. She frowns when she remembers when the army chef told her to sit elsewhere to eat her lunch due to her size can't enter through the door and she felt angry because of that. Maybe she should apologize to the army chef for her behavior to get her second helpings.

 **Command Post**

 **1500 hrs**

Wilson couldn't believe what he had just heard from Cpt. White's report. All the women dressed in their underwear exposed in public and all of them walked casually like nothing. That was unheard of. And worst of all, the leaders look young like teenagers or young adults. Wilson expected the leaders to be middle-aged or senior. While understandable that the halflings are the ageless little brats with animal characteristics, that not an excuse for someone who is young to take over the city and they are humans. Wilson got the impression that both of them are naive and inexperienced in running their cities. He was wondering why there were not any single male humans in the army.

' _What the fuck are they thinking? Who the fuck elect them? They had given a better explanation about this fucked up world.'_ Wilson wondering on why the leaders were young.

A soldier approaches him. "Sir, the leader of Thorn and Ansur wanted to see you."

"Tell them to come inside." Wilson gives his permission to let them in.

"But sir, there is a problem."

"What the problem?"

"There is one person who is considered 'unique'."

"What is so special about that person?" Wilson raised his eyebrow.

"Well…..she is a centaur and she can't enter inside the Command Post due to her size." The soldier responded.

"..."

' _I can't believe this shit. First, some ugly shit monsters raping little girls. Next, ageless little rascals with inhuman strength run this city. And today, there is a donkey who can't enter into our Command Post through our door. What next? How many species does this fuckup world have?'_ Wilson sulked about this centaur.

"Urghh! Tell the logistic crew to create the tentage for this 'unique' person. In the meantime, tell the leaders to wait for a while for our logistic crews setting up the tentage for this 'unique' person. Fucking unbelievable. " Wilson order his soldier.

"Yes, Sir!"

In the meantime, he calling his company commanders to come outside the Command Post. They have a special tentage for the natives and need a lot of discussions.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

While the logistic crews setting up the tentage for 'that' person, the leaders and their retainers were discussing what the commanders look like. Luu-Luu already explained the leaders on how the US forces came to their world with their intention. They were surprised that their world does not rely on magic but something with technology?

"I wonder what they look like. Is he going to be young?" Mala wondered.

"Oh great! Thanks to this 'horse', we have to wait again." Elza complained as she was an impatient personality.

"Shut up, you lowlife scum." Hibara angrily retorted.

"Hey, Marina. If we put that 'horse' to the stable, will we meet their commander faster?" Elza ignores Hibara's threat. Instead, Elza trolled Hibara. Marina facepalm on Elza's behavior.

"YOU BUTT-NAKED WHORE!" Hibara cursed Elza.

"YOU DONKEY-BITCH!" Elza was enraged. Both of them are taking out their weapon and intended to fight each other.

"THAT ENOUGH! Elza, don't provoke Hibara. Hibara, calm yourself. Both of you are grown women and should be ashamed of yourself." Kaguya scolded both of them.

Both of them turned their attention to Kaguya's direction. They were unexpected to see Kaguya's wrath. As of Kaguya's eyes stared at their eyes, they found it to be scary. So they immediately stopped their aggression against each other.

"Woah! I did not know that you can be angry. I thought you usually a quiet girl." Maia stunned about Kaguya's sudden of rage.

"Well…" Kaguya stammered as she resumes back to her stoic expression. She did not mean it as she more concern about the US forces at that time. She was wondering whether she can convince the US forces to join the alliance against the traitorous Black Dogs or maybe toward the capitol.

"What goes in your mind? Kaguya." Maia asked Kaguya.

"I am thinking that we can ask the 'US force' to defend against the Black Dog but a few of things will concern me." Kaguya expressed her opinion. Even though she is not interested in the outside world, the earlier battle convinces her to open her view as she wants to protect her homeland.

"Such as.."

"The leaders from the Western side of Eostia won't accept the US forces into our alliance due to their 'tradition route'."

"Ha. Those stuck up ass knights always relied on their bullshit honors and chivalry in the battlefield. Anyway, they are the ones who agreed to send the 'Black Dog' mercenaries in the first place and none of the knights volunteer to accompany them. What a coward and now I am being blamed on sending them. What an asshole. Still, I can't believe that Vault betrayed us." Maia snorted about the knights before frowning of regretting her decision of sending the Black Dog to the kingdom of Garan.

"There is also another thing that needs concern."

"Oh? What that?"

"I noticed that they have dark skinned humans. The people of Eostia will mistake them for dark elves."

"You mean the citizen of Eostia will riot against the dark-skinned humans? That is going to be a problem. Elza almost got killed by them if Marina steps in. Otherwise, she is going to be toasted." Maia agreed with Kaguya.

"Shrine Priestess." A familiar voice interrupted her conversation with Kaguya and Maia. A familiar person appears out of the blue.

"What is it? Amame?" Kaguya asked the kunoichi.

"Can I bring you somewhere to show it to you with your permission?" Amame asked Kaguya's permission to bring that 'place'.

"What are you doing here? Are you endangering our shrine priestess's life, you dumb kunoichi?" Hibara was concern about Kaguya's life.

"No. I can guarantee that Kaguya is going to be fine. Don't worry." Amame assures Hibara. Hibara fixed her cold glared at Amame.

"Yes. You have my permission." Kaguya accepts Amame's request.

"WHAT!? You can't be serious. What if she hu-" Hibara was shocked.

"I will be fine. Amame, show me that place." Kaguya ignored Hibara's warning.

"Okay. Hold tight onto my back." Amame squat down as she holds Kaguya on a piggyback.

"If you hurt our Shrine Priestess, I am going to kick hard. You understand, stupid Amame." Hibara was worried.

Both of them disappear in a flash.

"So want to hang up the tavern for a while?" Elza suggested.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Somewhere**

Amame brought Kaguya to the top of the house. Kaguya was wondering why Amane brought her to the top of the housing.

"Look." Amame pointed toward the ground.

Kaguya looked at the ground and astounded to see that 'things'. At least thirty of those metal golems with wheels and pipe attracted to its head. In addition, there were other 'lighter' golems with wheels that look like storage or scouting purpose. There were men patrolling around the area. Some of them seem to do something on the golems while others talking to each other.

'Just how powerful are they? Can they be our savior' Kaguya thought to herself?

* * *

 **Outside the 'unique' tentage**

 **1600 hrs**

The leaders and their retainers were informed about the tentage had set up and ready to see them. Before they can enter, they were informed that they have to surrender their weapons first. At first, they protested against their 'policy' but the 'MP' won't let them in if they resist. The MPs will give back their weapons once they have done with the meetings. The leaders decided to go through their 'policy' before meeting the commanders. Luu-Luu

As they went inside the tentage, they stunned to see five of them sitting down with their tables. They looked between mid-thirties and fifties. Two of them are dark skinned while the rest of them are fair-skinned. They were stunned except for Cpt. Michael White at the leaders' attires.

"Okay. I did not expect them to be …..senior." Maia was unexpected to see the commanders.

"Have a seat." A dark-skinned human in the middle of the table. So all of them sit on their chair except for Hibara who knee instead.

"Some introduction. I guess. My name is Major Wilson, an acting commander of the 288th Battalion of the US forces. You already met Cpt. Michael White. These three company commanders are Cpt. Luke.D. Lawson, Thomas Kingston, and James.T. Howard." Wilson introduced to himself and his company commanders.

"My name is Maia from Ansur. On my side are my retainers and their mercenaries which I recruited, Marina and Elza." Mala introduced to herself and her retainers.

"My name is Kaguya from Thorn. There are my retainers: Hibara and Amame." Kaguya introduced to herself and her retainer. Surprising Amame disappeared without a trace.

"That stupid Kuroichi Amame. Disappear without reason." Hibara cursed Amame for disappearing during their meeting.

"..."

"We will continue without her. What do you want to know?" Kaguya decided to go on.

"We want to know on how it started since Maia is part of the Black Dog," Wilson asked the leaders from the native world. Luu-Luu explained to the US commanders about Maia was once a former member of the Black Dog mercenaries before selecting to be part of the Seven Shield Alliance. They want to know the origins before the Black Dog mercenaries have gone rogue.

"Welp. It begin…." Maia begins explaining.

 **Meanwhile**

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE THIEF."

"GIMME BACK MY CHOCOLATE!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Amame holding her brown bar aka chocolate bar on her mouth. On her hands, she was holding the box filled with candy, chocolate, and other sugary food or drink. She is running away from the US soldiers whom she stole from them. Amame was fond of sweet food. She can't help it but steal it. It is her bad habit.

' **Unique' Tentage**

All the US commanders were shocked when the leaders from the native world explained its origins. The Seven Shield Alliance send only mercenaries to the kingdom of Garan instead of mixing with the regular army. Not only that, Maia explained that they recruited at least two hundred thousand troops from the city of Ansur by alone. They found their recruitment tactics to be questionable that the mercenaries have only loyal to money and nothing else. What more shocking is that the alliance recruit so many mercenaries that their own army becomes weaker to defend their nation borderline.

Luu-Luu explained that her troops can't join the mercenaries because of their monster's height trumped the halfling soldiers. The monster's height is almost tripled taller than regular halfling soldiers. She also explained that the knights from the Western side of Eostia refuse to accompany the Black Dog mercenaries in the final battle due to petty reason. She was eager to bring her troops if there were other support from the knights but she can't do it alone.

"WHAT! How do your alliance get the enormous money to recruit all of them?" Wilson wondered how the alliance gets its wealth.

"The Church of the Goddess sponsored and recruit the Black Dog mercenaries," Maia explained.

"The church?"

"Yes. Of course."

"The church knew nothing of military affairs. They should know that mercenaries were only loyal to money. They should be asked your knights because of their loyalty to their nation. Why they have recruited mercenaries instead of knights?" Thomas asked the leaders.

"How should I know? You should question them instead of me. All I knew that our goddess reincarnates approve it." Maia retorted when it is not related to the subject.

"So should you join our alliance against the Black Dog?" Kaguya asked the US commanders.

"WHAT! I DON'T APPROVE IT." Hibara refused to acknowledge to let them join the alliance.

"I knew that you don't approve the US force to join our alliance but we don't the strength to protect our homeland and we are desperate on their help," Kaguya explained to Hibara.

"They all used an unconventional method and I refuse to acknowledge them." Hibara stubborn refusal to allow the US forces. All of the US commanders chuckle at Hibara's comment.

"Why you are laughing at?" Hibara fixed her glance at the US commanders.

"You have not seen enough of the US forces," Thomas explained before he took out the projector using the black and white clip for the leaders and retainers to watch.

"This film will explain it all."

* * *

 **An hour later**

All the leaders and retainers even for Hibara were horrified to watch the black and white film. The film showed the US military prowess such as bigger flying swords dropping something heavy and exploded upon reach the ground. They saw buildings were damaged and burning from the impact of the 'bombs'. They also saw the navy with huge metallic battleship that length of the city with many 'gun' attract to it and tower in it. They fired off their 'shell' with devastating result. There is one battleship that carried a lot of smaller flying swords that can travel to a further distance. This shaken the proud Hibara to a timid mouse. All the leaders and retainers were astounded and awe after they showed them the film. They were completely powerless against flying swords and metal ships.

"Unfortunately, we currently don't have planes, bombers or ships in our arsenal," Wilson explained.

"So are you going to help us?" Maia snapped off her weary mind.

"Why we should help your nation?" James asked why the natives need their help.

"Well…." Maia could not answer.

"I have a dream that consists of the same things that you showed before," Kaguya explained about her dream.

"WHAT!?"

"I saw the multiple flying swords flying toward the harbor with the similar ship you have. I am not sure what is going on until the burned flag of blue square on the top corner with multi stars in it. The rest is made of red and white stripes." Kaguya explained her dream.

"Is that what you dream of this morning? No wonder that you are in a dull mode." Maia understood Kaguya changed of mood.

All of the US commanders discussing among each other about Kaguya's dream.

"What is the color interior of the attacking planes?" Micheal asked.

"I am guessing white or green interior with a red circle on it."

Again, all of the US commanders discussing among each other about Kaguya's answer.

"Can you tell me what is it going on?" Maia wanted to know.

"This dream could be real in our history. Almost three years ago, the planes you saw on your dream is our enemies, Empire of Japan or we called them 'Jap' for short. You are similar to the same color as 'Jap' that why we are hesitated on meeting your army. In the nutshell, our nation immediately goes to war with Japs and Germans after they launched their surprise attack on Pearl Harbor." Luke briefly explained to Kaguya's dream.

"Are you going to prejudice against us?" Kaguya asked in a worried tone. Kaguya understood the US forces better.

"No. Since you are not related to our enemies, we will not prejudice against your kinds," Luke assured Kaguya. Kaguya felt relieved.

"We have some questions. How come you bring the female army with you?" Wilson asked about their army consist of females.

"My citizens of Ansur may defect to Black Dogs side for personal gains. I recruited the Tiger Lily mercenaries for my protection. As for Thorn, there were more females than males in term of population. And they are more skillful than males. All the priestess are gifted with magic that can either cursed or healing spell. Kaguya is the head shrine priestess." Maia explained why they bring the female army.

All the US Commanders were shunned about the opposite gender culture. They do not know much about the so-called magic in their world.

"But both of you are young. How do you lead your citizens? Do you have experience in leading armies?" Wilson asked.

"To be honest, I am not confident in leading armies. Vault is my ex-boyfriend before he went rogue. Kaguya has no experience of leading armies." Maia honest explained.

"WHAT!? Vault is your lover?" All the US commanders stunned about the relationship with Vault and Maia.

"Yes. I fell in love with my leader, Vault who once saved my life during the orc raid. My parents were killed. I am the only child and survivor. So I joined Kuroinu mercenaries and become popular before leaving the group as I was chosen by Celestine to be one of the princess knights." Mala explained about their relationship.

"Mine is hereditary after the previous passed away and I took over the post," Kaguya explained.

Hearing the Celestine have the right to choose the membership, they were wondering why she has made a poor choice or decision in running her country.

"One last question. How powerful is Celestine?" James asked the final question.

"Well, Celestine is a high elf of a thousand years old. So I can guess she is considered powerful." Kaguya answered James's question. **[A/N. Ya. Right.]**

"Well, that solves the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"We can assist in your alliance under two conditions. First, you have to bring all our army back to our world." Wilson explained his condition to help them.

"But it takes months or years to create a portal to travel back to your world. We are not sure whether it will work. Our magic is limited." Kaguya could not promise about that condition.

"It is a tall order but we will wait. In the meantime, there will be the second condition MUST be filled."

"And what that?"

"Relinquish your alliance's military leadership to our command."

"Relinquish?"

"That simple! You don't have military training or experience in leading battles. If you want to defend against the Black Dog, then you have to let us command your army. We have experience and advanced technology."

"It is not going to be easy. The Western side of Eostia won't give up their power. You have to convince them. Only the goddess will be the final decision maker." Maia explained.

"That why we are going to the city of Ken to convince them."

"But how…."

"We asked Luu-Luu to be their escort in order to access to the city which she agreed before the meeting."

"Well. I wish you the best of luck then."

"That will conclude the end of the meeting." Wilson decided to end the meeting as he and his commanders have nothing to say to the native leaders.

"It will take a half a day to reach the city of Ken by their standard army. For us, it will take a few hours. How many forces that you want to bring?" Micheal whispered to Wilson's ear.

Wilson had not decided to how many forces to be sent to the city of Ken but he has a nice surprise for them (Alliance).

* * *

 **City of Ken**

 **Northern Gate**

 **15th September 1944**

 **1430 hrs**

A guard standing outside the gate of the glorious kingdom of Eostia, the eyes of the jewel city where the Goddess Reincarnate. He was bored until someone called his name.

"I am sorry. Shawn."

"That all right. Ian Florence. So how your newly wife? I am sorry that I can't visit your wedding." Shawn accepts Ian's apologies.

"It ok. I can understand. So we are meeting something special." Ian can forgive Shawn for not showing up for his weddings.

"Hey, you two. The Elves of Amor Forest and the Western side are coming toward the gate. Be put on your best behavior." The tower captain oversea the gates as his watch tower guard noticed their emblems in distance apart.

"Elves of Amor Forest?" Ian curiously asked.

"You don't know? They are considered as allies as they provide various nectars and medical plants within their forest. Recently, their forest has been invaded by the Black Dogs but due to their good relationship with our goddess, she sends reinforcement to repeal against the Black Dogs. In exchanges, they will contribute to our war efforts." Shawn explained on The Elves of Amor Forest.

"Wow. That good news." Ian smirked.

"Here it comes," Shawn warned Ian to be their position.

Three females elves proceed with their horse along with her five hundred troops. All elves in Amor Forest are female have green eyes, large chest size (except the princess), and wider hips. The left side of the girl has red short hair with a pair of the large horn as her helmet. She has slightly red skin, a serious look and wearing the copper corset accompanied by a semi-transparent loincloth, arms, stocking, and boots. She is carrying an oversized ax. The right has a blonde piggy tailed hair, cheerful looks and faired skinned. She appeared the same as the left girl but she wears a thinly protected her nipples and blue color on her corset and her stocking. She appeared to be an archer. The princess has the pale skinned, rosy long hair and majestic looks. She wearing a green dress, armband and stocking with boots. She has three main accessories. One for the crown, her necklace and her armband on her left shoulder.

Ian and Shawn saluted to the Elves of Amor Forest.

"Who are they?" Ian whisper after her troop entered the gate.

"That Princess Jade. Her bodyguards are Ruby and Sapphire." Shawn whispered back.

Later, the Geofu army arrived at the gate. There are three female knights on horseback along the proud female knight army approaching the gate. The left is a centaur covered in purple heavy armor over her body and carrying the red poleax. Only her left eyes is covered her paled purple skinned. The right is a middle-aged woman. She has blonde short well-decorated hair. She wearing the left armored armband and right armored stocking. She is wearing the corset that left her nipples nearly exposed, her leaf-shaped panties protected her nether region and woolen cape on her back and her neck. Her frail attracted to her right hip while riding on her horse.

The middle is the female brown bun-haired knight covered in heavy armband and tights with only her panties exposed and metal band protect her nipples.

"Is that Claudia Levantine and her bodyguard?" Ian curiously asked.

"Yup. Along with her retainers Iron Liz and Kroenalinde." Shawn responded to Ian question.

The next army is from Ur. A royal carriage filled with bright coloring and two escort side by side. The left side is a female nun with red spectacles. She is wearing 'unique' clothing. Unlike other nun robes, only her large chest with nipples and her stomach naked exposed. **[A/N. Deal with it. You will see other topless nuns. Oh, boy.]** She holding her holy mace on her right hip and buckler on her left shoulder. Rumor was told her semi-transparent to have holy protection. On the right, she is an elf but has a pair of weird horn attached to her light blue long hair. She wearing a red collar on her neck, a white top, black panties, and two brown shawls. Her feet have brown leather sandals. Inside the carriage, a pink long hair princess with her white dress. She has dark blue eyes and appears to be cheerful.

"Who is that elf girl with a pair of horns on her head and that nun accompanied Princess Prim?" Ian asked Shawn.

"That Randiel, the Sheep Elf **[A/N. Very weird name of that elf types.]** and sister Fiona."

"Sheep Elf? What kind of elves is that?"

"I don't know. The elf offers the sheep to the god or something like that and grew a pair of horns on her head. That stupid." Shawn brushed off.

The last army of the Western side of Eostia: Feoh. There were four female knights. Two inside the carriages. On the left, a blonde short hair with braised end wearing a silver chest plate, skirts, armband, and boots. On the right, a blonde ponytailed hair with enormous boobs size with blue corset, silver armband, and dark blue stocking. In the carriage, the blonde curly long hair wears the usually knightly attired and another blonde long girl with a silver crown with two silver circle pate on each side, wearing a blue bra and white mini skirt. She holding her sword strapped along her hip.

"Oh uh. We got a bad girl, Princess Alicia coming to our city."

"Who are her retainer?"

"In the carriages, she is Loriana who fear of riding any horse. On the left, that Sofia and on the right is Roseria." Shawn told Ian.

"Why Loriana scared of a horse?"

"I don't know why."

"Look like the armies of Western Eostia went inside the gate. Now, we have to wait for the Eastern side of Eostia." Ian smiled.

"Hey, here they come," Shawn told Ian to be ready.

When the armies of the Eastern side of Eostia came, they look quite restless.

"How come they look restless?" Ian noticed their behavior.

"Beat me." Shawn shrugged his shoulder.

"How come only Ansur and Thorn arrive first? I thought Rad come first."

"I don't know."

Well, they got their answer when their eyes widen and mouth drop as they saw green interior metallic golems approaching them.

* * *

Well, the end of the conclusion. The Eastern side of Alliance has managed to convince the US forces to join their side under two conditions. The only problem is that the Western side has a more stuck up asshole knights to give up their military leadership. So good luck. Also, the US forces cannot convince the Elves of Amor Forest to be their side due to hatred of scientific pursuit of excessively harming any nature. Not much for this chapter but will reveal soon on the next chapter. All characters are under Bestiary vol 3 with the exception of **Sofia** from A Knight's Despair Story, **Roseria** from Haizan Himekishi and **Loriana** from White Rose Knight Loriana.

 **Time for review**

 **Carlthompson:** Maybe. Won't spoil for you.

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON,** **VGBlackwing, and Ronmr:** Tried to convinced the Western side of Eostia. I doubt that they will listen.

 **SilentXD7:** Doubt the princesses will go to WWII era. They will scare shitless when they saw the litter of bodies everywhere. Even if princesses reach the president by chance, he will stare at their clothes lol.

 **Perseus12:** Well, they did but not all will follow their condition especially relinquish their military command to the dumbass knights.

 **Sandshrew master 317:** Too busy to play games due to work :( Maybe I will check it out.

 **Ph0enix17:** Maybe. Maybe.

 **Verify123 and Nuke King:** Thank you. I hope that I can improve on my story.

 **Rven23:** Well, the Black Dogs never learned.

 **Ninjarider1 and Janne Rolfe Jalandoni:** Thanks. To be honest, I am lazy to the uploaded pic. :P

Special thanks to BulletstormX for sending quote from Battlefield V.

The next chapter is going to be brashing shit out of these knights.


	8. Polling for which faction to be added

I had decided to add the poll in my profile for which faction to be added in 'Lost Battalion in Eostia.' To take notes, It is just for fun adding faction from Company of Heroes. Do bear in mind, I will remove this page once poll has finished and replace it with another new xhapter. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Are they knights or prostitutes? I am fucking confused.**

 _Within each of us lies the seeds of an undefined greatness. We are the fathers of our own future. That future must be chosen, nurtured, guided. It must be driven with conviction. Lest our lesser nature let it stray into shadow._

* * *

 **City of Ken**

 **Northern Gate**

 **15th September 1944**

 **1530 hrs**

The guards have seen all walk of life. Knights with the horse, nobles resting in their fancy carriages and even peasants walking normally or riding with the ox cart. However, today is special. A very special one. Ian and Shawn just witness for the first time about this green metal golem with four wheels, a pipe on top of it and a long metal stick on the top right of the head. They were stunned to see the T17 Armored Car standing right in front of them. They heard a sound like some metal cranking.

"Yoz. How are you doing?" A soldier pops out of the golem.

Ian and Shawn have never witnessed such as a normal person in this metal golem but they are shocked by the soldier. He is a dark-skinned person. Jumping into conclusion, Ian and Shawn panic and screamed "OH MY GODDESS! WE BEING UNDER ATTACK BY THE DARK ELVES! SOUND THE ALARM!"

"WHAT!? WOAH! WOAH! Cool down." A dark-skinned soldier tries to calm down the two soldiers. Ignoring the dark-skinned soldier's calm tone, they armed their spear and tries to stab him. Their spear can't reach him. More guards carry more spears and try to attack the dark-skinned soldier on top of the golem.

"Oh fuck! Look...I am a human. God damn it." The dark-skinned soldier tries to calm down the natives. The guards on top of the watchtower who heard the alarm took their bow and about to shoot the dark-skinned soldier.

"Oh shit!" A dark-skinned soldier quickly goes back to the T17 Armored Car for his safety. The guards stopped on what they are doing when a massive green interior metal golems approaching the gate. They were shocked to see more of these strange golems.

"Stop of what are you doing! The flag of the city of Rad!" One of the guards of the watchtower shouts out to the guards in the ground. The guards in the ground especially Ian and Shawn were confused about how these 'metal golems' get to know the halflings.

"What the hell?"

"How come these 'things' allies with halflings?"

"Who are they?"

The captain of the guard reaches the ground level after he heard the halfling army is coming with these strange metallic golems. He wants to know what is going on. A wagonless with four-wheelers aka jeep slowly approach to the captain. There are five persons in it. Two humans, one dark-skinned and three halflings.

"Hey, are you the captain of this gate?" One of the halflings asked them.

"Yes. My princess, Luu-Luu. Who are those people? Why did you allies with the dark elves? I thought that they are our enemies?" The captain curiously asked them.

"Are you blind or something, they are not dark elves, you idiot. They are humans. They are considered a savior and I allow them to be my escort." Luu-Luu scoff with the captain.

"What!? They are your savior? Bullcrap!" The captain does not believe how these people are their savior.

"Then where were you when the city of Rad being invaded by Black Dog a month ago?" Wilson question the captain.

"We are defending our capital. We are not told that the Black Dog invades the city of Rad." The captain replied.

"So? Traveling from the city of Ken to Rad is almost half a day. You can't afford to send troops to defend to your allies. How shameful are you! Is it difficult to send troops to reinforce Rad? What if the Rad fall? You don't have any access with any weaponry and armory." Wilson debate with the captain's decision of not sending reinforcement to Rad.

"That not my problem. I am in charge of the defense of the Northern Gate. So I decide whether to let you in or not. For all the dark-elf including you and all of your green metal golems are not welcome to enter the holy city of Ken." The captain denies entry for all US forces.

"What!? I allowed them as my escort so they are considered as one. They have other people besides him. They have fair complex skinned people as well." Luu-Luu tries to explain to the captain.

"Sorry, my princess. We don't care if these people have fair skinned or not. As long as there are dark elves, they are NOT welcome to the city of Ken and that my final say." The captain still denied the US forces.

"Oi, asshole! Why we can't go in?"

"Fuck you! Boooo! Boooo!"

"Bullshit!"

A lot of them screaming in disapproval of the guard not letting them in Ken. Some officers and sergeants try to bring order among its troops. Wilson is almost a verge to order his troops to smash the northern gate when someone in horseback shout out at the captain.

"Oi, Captain Gerald. We have to let them in our city. The goddess's order."

"What!? That against the protocol." Gerald was shocked.

"The alliance leaders are complaining why you stop Luu-Luu's army. They said that they will be late for the ceremony and they are going to sack the person in charge of the Northern Gate if you don't comply with their order."

Captain Gerald frown and grumbled about their bossy leadership. "Fine! You are considered lucky that we don't use our force against you and your army. Guard, let them in." **[A/N. Lol. How they are going to stop them? They were waiting for their death if they do that.]**

Most guards allowed the US forces to enter Ken. Some of them went inside the city, transporting some troops and deranged girls. The shrine maiden did their best to cure the 'broken mind' girls but there were too many of them. Kaguya suggested transporting some of them to the city of Ken for the church's nun to cure their 'sickness'. Others stay outside to set up camp. Some of their tanks were too big to enter the gate so they stay outside. They also set up artilleries outside the gate.

"Stupid guards," Luu-Luu complained.

"I am sorry about it. I did not know that this is happening." Kiri apologizes to Wilson.

"It ok but I have a bad feeling about it," Wilson said. He is unsure about it but he has some instinct that it is not going well.

* * *

 **Inside the city of Ken**

 **Main street**

All the citizens of Ken are astounded to see the wagonless cart and green metal golems with wheels. They are curious about how these wagonless cart work without a horse. To even more surprised, there is someone riding on these carts. They were unsure whether it is going to be a goddess's blessing or curse being. One wagonless cart carries soldiers with strange armor and weapon. To their surprise, there is a dark-elf among its group. Citizens are getting an uneasy feeling toward the 'dark elf'. Some of them are scared while others have shown a sign of disappointment and anger about them. Citizens were wondering why the guard allows them to be in the city.

 **Inside the M3 Halftrack**

Malcolm sitting down with his platoon mates while waiting to get off. Considered himself to be a lucky guy to see the outside world other than in Rad. He witnessed a lot of medieval housings. Each house roughly about two to three storeys high. People wearing standard medieval clothing, as usual, doing their daily activities. Malcolm envies about them unlike his childhood days but it is different era and world. Despite this, he feels it is almost a coincidence to his world. War, death, racial issues, innocent lives lost, etc. No matter what world they live in, there is no perfect world which protects everyone from suffering.

During the trip, a curious child stared at Malcolm. Malcolm waves at that child and in response, the child did. However, the child's mother is upset to see her child get contact with dark-skinned aka Malcolm. She forced to move her child to hide in one corner. Malcolm frown on the child's mother but it is understandable that her mother protects her child out of fear. After all, Malcolm heard from Lou-Lou and Lin-Lin about the dark elves send a legion of monsters did atrocious crime against the citizen of Eostia. Understandable as it justified their hatred and fear of dark elves, not all of them deserved their cruel fates. Malcolm believes there are a few dark elves to be good despite a terrible reputation.

"Malcolm. It is beautiful outside, is it?" A fellow rifleman asked Malcolm. That rifleman appears to be light-tanned skin, an est. of 5'8.5 in height and lean body. His facial has a black eye color and black spiky hair.

"Yup. It does, James."

"Seeing this world, remind me of my home and childhood day. Live like a simple life. You know I want to be a teacher if WWII does not happen but hey, I can't complain much since I already dedicated to being a soldier fighting the German to end the war." James reminded him of his childhood days and his dream career.

PFC James Madison is one of the youngest recruit and the first friend for Malcolm to be ever met in Jade Company. He follows his mother's footstep to be a teacher but war broke out which prevent him from pursuing his dream. So in the end, he never finished his high school but instead join the US army just like his father who fought the previous war. At first, his mother refuses her only son and child to sent to war but her father encourages his son to go to war. Despite the risk and discussion with each other, her mother gives in to Jame's decision to join the US army. War was hell. He remembers his father quote to give an inspiring in time of need.

' **My father asked me if I was truly ready to go to war. He told me that the good soldier kills without ever thinking of his enemy as a human being in the moment he sees him as a fellow man he is no longer a good soldier. And I was a good soldier. God help me.'**

"I hope so. I wonder what the knights will look like?" Malcolm wonders the Western Eostia knights.

"Yup! I wonder." James agreed with Malcolm.

* * *

 **Outside the White Citadel**

 **Royal Plaza**

Seven sections of a circle with each section represent of their city fortress leader, retainers and warriors. Only one section was left blank because the gate guard blocked Luu-Luu army. The leaders of the Seven Shield Alliance waited patiently until one of them shout out.

"Where are Luu-Luu's army? What is it taking so long? The guard deserved to be sack for delaying our ceremony." Alicia complained.

"Calm down, Alicia. You are in the presence of our Goddess. I expected you to put on your best behavior." Claudia calms down Alicia's impatient attributes with a firm tone.

"With due to respect, do you know the importance of this meeting?" Alicia argued.

"I can understand your patient for your case but today, they are doing their duty. Please don't make hard for themselves otherwise there are no ones to defend our scared city. You know our manpower stretching thinly throughout the whole border as well as defending against our enemies." Claudia explained to impatient Alicia.

"But…"

"Wow! Little Alicia gets worked up over our ceremony. I wondered how well if men in her city feel about her stubborn attitude."

Alicia turns her attention to Maia who taunts her. "Why, you bitch."

"Language, Alicia. You know your cousin is here." Claudia corrected Alicia.

"I know that but I can't stand that person. Seeing Maia make my blood boil." Alicia can't tolerate Maia.

"Randiel. Escort Prim to somewhere it is a safe space." Alicia ordered Prim's Randiel.

"Do I have to?" Randiel argued.

Alicia gives her a cold glare at the sheep elf. That glare sent a chill down to Randiel's spine. "Okay. Fine. Prim, want to go shopping? There is a lot of good stuff in Ken. I am sure that you enjoy it."

"Okay. Bring me there." Prim give her a sad smile before she went with Randiel. Prim already knew that Alicia was angry with her fellow leader member.

After Randiel escort Prim to somewhere in a safe distance, Alicia confronts the bitchy Maia.

"Are you sure you want to confront Alicia?" Kaguya worried.

"I am not scared of her and her knights. I can't stand her abuse of power." Maia went bold against Alicia.

"Is that your problem, bitch?" Alicia curse Maia.

"Ya. I don't like your bossy attitude. Dumb ass bitch."

"How dare you call me that? You don't call me that. You should address me as a graceful knight and defender of peace unlike your barbaric mercenaries of your city."

"Ha. Defender of peace? Bullshit. Your knights are a lazy ass and cowardly men and women who don't have fucking guts to go to the kingdom of Garan. Anyway, you agreed to send the Black Dog mercenaries in the first place. After their betrayal, you blame me and my mercenaries as if everything is my fault. Admit that it is your fault." Maia mock Alicia.

"None of your business. You dirty mercenaries. I am more concern about my knights and order. So don't complain so much. Take it as a compliment from me."

"My ass!" Maia is almost on the verge of taking her duel sword. So do Alicia. Alicia's knights and Maia's mercenaries ready to arm themselves eager to have a fight among each other.

"How barbaric these human are? Princess, are you sure you want to allies with these humans?" Rudy question Princess Jade for allying the human nation.

"Of course. We don't have enough manpower but I must admit that you are right. Anyway, they won't dare against their goddess's command. Still…" Jade put her confidence in the Seven Shield Alliances.

"Hey, Claudia. Can you do something do about your leaders? My princess doesn't like to see them fighting in front of her. It may strain our relationship with your nation." Sapphire told Claudia for the two members to stop fighting. As Claudia was about to speak up when...

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

"What that noise?"

A jeep slowly approaches the plaza with humans in strange clothing and halflings. The Western Eostian and Amor Elves are astounding to see this wagonless cart move it on his own without a horse. More importantly, there is a dark-skinned human with them.

"What!? What is the dark elf doing here? And what is that thing that moves without a horse?" Alicia shocked.

"Argh! He is not a dark elf. You moron. He is a human being." Maia explained to Alicia.

"Shut up! Maia. I don't believe in your nonsense." Alicia ignored Maia.

"Urgh! That is your fucking problem."

Ignoring Maia's warning, Alicia walks straight to the humans sitting in the cart.

"Luu-Luu. You brat! Who is this dark elf? Why you let them in? No wonder why the gate guards block your army." Alicia rudely questions Luu-Luu.

"Who is this teenage girl? And why she and all the ladies dressed like...less clothing? Where the hell is their sense of decency?" Wilson demand to know.

"Well, that Alicia Arcturus, the leader of Feoh. All of them are her knights from the Order of Iris. There are other but later they introduced themselves in the war council. Also, their armor is the blessing from the goddess similar to mine." Luu-Luu answers Wilson's question first, ignoring Alicia's question.

"What!? She is the leader? She is so young. Are the people stupid electing her as their leader?" Wilson was shocked at Alicia's background.

"You stupid brat!? Why you ignore my question? And you dark elf, none of your businesses. I am legally heritage from my father's death as the only daughter of Eos. Who the hell are you?" Alicia still demands to know the dark elf's name in her proud and authoritarian tone.

"I am Major Wilson Hill, an acting commander of the 288th Battalion of the United States of America Army. Are you sure you are the leader? In my book, you are considered too young to lead an army and nation." Wilson introduced himself while mocking Alicia's leadership.

"How dare you mock the legitimacy of my throne? I had never heard of your nation or your army. Prove it to me that you have one. Your army is pitiful compared to my beautiful knights and defender of peace."

"Is that a challenge, little girl?"

"YOU AND WHAT ARMY?" **[A/N. Well, The Watcher. You got your wish. The bitch knight got what she deserved. Is it going to be fun? XD]**

* * *

"Oh boy. She just messed with the wrong person. I would like to see her react." Maia knew what it is going to happen. She smirked as the proud and arrogant bitch knight was about to get a shock in her lifetime.

 **GERGERGERGERGERGERGER!**

"What is that noise again?"

[Play Company of Heroes ost - 'A Company of Heroes'.]

Well, to every Western Eostia even Alicia herself and Amor Elves are shocked to see these abominable 'things'. They let their eyes widen as big as plates and their jaw dropped. They could not believe what they saw. Three of those green-colored interior design of the oddly shaped metallic golems that shaped like elephants with their snouts sticking out aka 'M4 Sherman' move in a singled lined up before forming into a row of three. Each of them has a gunner in it with their M1919A4 Light Machine Guns on top of their tanks.

To every Western Eostia and Amor Elves, that huge similar to Black Dog's ogre in term of height, weight and body mass. They are unsure of the military prowess except for Eastern Eostia. That not all. Ten of these wagonless carts of all sizes follow their 'elephants' aka three M3 Halftracks, three jeeps, two M8 Greyhounds and two T17 armored cars. The next time they knew, a platoon of soldiers with strange weapon and armor come out of their trucks, quickly assemble into formation.

As the natives have their shock therapy, the soldiers have their own fair of shocking discovery as well. Every soldier will be scratching their head of this world culture. When they thought of knights, they were expecting to be in heavy armor. What they saw was that every woman dressed in scantily clad. Even the nuns dressed in topless exposing their nipples. This is seriously something wrong in this world. It is like every woman forgo their protection and decency in exchange for what? Goddess's Blessing? Though there were few who wore reasonable clothes, a majority of them wore like free-ranged prostitutes waiting for it to happen, you know, dirty stuff.

Did the knights really need to scope so low to just only a few pieces? Is that something wrong with more clothes? How are they going to survive in winter condition or desert area? The soldiers have mixed feeling about them. Some of them were completely dismayed towards the knights' so-called 'blessing' and 'armor'. Others were disgusted on how stupid these woman's culture. Right now, all the soldiers agreed on one thing: If they have daughters, they WILL NOT SEND their daughter to this stupid 'order'.

"Well, that was...unexpected." Malcolm whisper to James.

"I think I am scared of them." James fears them.

"Why?"

"Well, just imagine that your girlfriend or wife wear...that. You don't want other people to stare at your lover."

"Oh! Good point!"

At the same time, Randiel and Prim just come back from 'shopping' and react the same way as other natives react.

' _Just fucking great. First, half-naked little brat. Next, women in underwear and now this, scantily clad ladies pretending to be knights. What next, a naked goddess? I hope that I am wrong.'_ Wilson has a sudden headache of how these women dress in their 'tradition' clothes. He heard the rumor about these knights were ignorant, arrogance and laziness. They were true after all.

"What...is...this army?" Alicia tries to recover from her shock.

"Didn't I told you? THIS IS OUR ARMY!" Wilson reminded Alicia.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Luu-Luu and her retainers laughed at Alicia's shock. Maia giggled behind her back while Kaguya has shown sign of expressionless.

"What are you laughing for, you little brat!?" Alicia snaps and she looked pissed.

"Don't call me brat! I am already three hundred years old. So you should call me senior." Luu-Luu trolled Alicia.

"You are brat forever and that my final said."

This provokes Luu-Luu's mood. "Stupid blonde knight! Stupid blonde knight! Stupid blonde knight! Stupid blonde knight! Stupid blonde knight!" Luu-Luu pissed off and she spams the same three word to describe Alicia's stupidity.

"Stop! You stupid brat!" Alicia argues back to Luu-Luu.

"Wow. I wonder who wins in cursing debating?"

"I am guessing that Luu-Luu will win?"

"She got owned by Luu-Luu."

The soldiers from US forces are discussing with each other when Alicia exchanging her words with Luu-Luu but they willing to bet that Luu-Luu win.

"THAT ENOUGH! Both of you are in the presence of our goddess and our guest neighbor. Put on your best behavior right now." Claudia had enough of both of them are bickering, demanding obedience from them.

"As for the 'United States of America Army', they are treated as guests. All knights, heed my order, no hostility toward our guests unless instructed by me or the goddess. I don't know how you and your army land in our land and how you get to know with one of our own leaders. I will let you, Major Wilson Hill explain to me in our war council." Claudia gives firm instruction to every knight to treat them as guests instead of being an outsider.

"Why…"

"Enough! Alicia! I know that you are upset about it but I don't want any more unnecessary conflict to create by you, it leads to more embarrassment for our alliance, understand?"

Alicia grits her teeth and obeyed Claudia's order before she turned toward Luu-Luu. "You are lucky this time." Alicia scowl.

Luu-Luu struck out her tongue at Alicia one last time. Wilson is unsure whether the Shield wants their help. Whether they (Seven Shield Alliance) want their help is up to their decision and will shape the future of this kakistocracy society.

All of sudden, one of the knights from Alicia's 'order' shout out. "Claudia, I requested a duel from one of the soldiers. I want to test their strength."

"I refused. Did I tell you…." Claudia was about to deny her knights when Princess Jade interrupted her.

"How interesting. You should let one of your knights challenge them." Princess Jade took an interest in foreign guests.

Claudia has no idea what on Princess Jade's mind. Anyway, from Claudia's observation, all the knights are eager to test the soldier's strength. She guesses that it won't be bad to let her duel.

"If you wish to duel, you got your wish. Are you ok with sending one of your soldiers to challenge her, Mr. Wilson?" Claudia accepts one knight to challenge the soldier before asking Wilson's permission to send his soldier.

At first, Wilson protests this idea until one of his soldiers volunteer to challenge the knight.

"I will be the one who facing this knight. Oh, by the way, my name is PFC James Madison. What is your name, Miss?" James accepts that knight's challenge in his cocky tone with his thumbs sticking out of his right fist.

"What!? I don't agree with…" Wilson protest but his troops interfere by cheering on James to challenge that knight.

" **Madison! Madison! Madison!"**

Wilson did not expect his troop wanted to go for one vs one head on.

"Fine. It is your responsibility if you wish to duel. Go ahead, Miss…."

"Mrs. Claudia Levantine."

"Mrs…..Wait!? What!?... You already married?" Wilson dumbfounded about this married woman.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Didn't your husband against wearing your…clothes in public?"

"I know what you mean but my husband agreed and he knew that I joined the knighthood. Does it answer your questions?" Claudia answer bluntly.

"Okay….Back to the topic. Any rules I should know of before the match?"

"Since this is a friendly match, the combatant wins the duel through knocked out, disarmament of weapon or draw its first blood. Unless it is vital parts, it automatically disqualified. Only close combat weapons are allowed. No hidden weapon, otherwise it is automatic disqualified." Claudia explained to Wilson the rules of the duel.

"That all?"

"Yes, that all. I will be the judge of this duel. Combatants, please step forward and state your name."

Both of the combatants step forward out of their group. James is stunned to see the knight's body appearance. That knight has an extremely busty size. No woman has that type of size to James's knowledge. Not ever her mother, friends, teachers or any woman that he knew of are not even close to that size. **[A/N. Just imagine she has between J to M cup.]** James is wondering on how this knight makes her chest so big and what is she eating but he probably perishes his thought on that 'chest' size and focuses on winning the duel. Well, they asked for this duel and they got what they want.

"My name is Roseria and I will challenge you a duel." Roseria introduced herself in her proud tone. As she took out her eight feet height spear, she deadpanned at that soldier drawing the knife from his belt.

"Are you really serious of challenging me with your knife only? Can't you use other weapons beside this? I am worried that this simple duel will end sooner than I expected which leave me disappointed. A shame of you using that knife only." Roseria displeases of James's choice of weapon.

"Is that all you just said? You underestimating me of using my Bowie knife. After all, you talk too much. Hey, Mrs. Judge. Can you start the match now? PFC James Madison is getting warmed out." James spoke in a cocky manner before asking Claudia to start the match soon and preparing his combat stance.

"Why...You commoner…" Roseria snarled.

Claudia admitted herself that she did not like 'soldier' attitude but both of them seem to be ready in combat so she decides to slide the minor matter. Cheers and appraisal from both sides occur. Tension arises and sees which one is better a combatant.

"If you are ready, please shout out."

"I am ready to take down the bitch down."

"Don't be cocky. I am ready to take down this beast alone."

"Then…...fight."

* * *

[Play Medieval 2: Total War Soundtrack - Duke of Death]

Both of them immediately on combat stance. James grabs his Bowie knife on his right hand with the blade facing downward. Roseria is holding her spear with her right hand close to her hips and her left hand holding the tip up and pointing towards her enemy's face. **[A/N. It is known as Pflug. This stance is the preferred way to meet your opponent.]**

Roseria takes an initiative by performing a few quick thrusts to test her enemy's skill and reflex, intended to aim at his head, chest, and knee. James either dodge the pointy-tip heading toward him or block it with her Bowie knife. As James hated to admit himself, it is unwise to challenge a spear against his knife. Spear outrange the knife as it provides safety in range. On his knife, he can perform short defensive stance and must be dependable on his reflex and response. He has to be cautious of not getting cuts from Roseria's thrusting and avoid as much as possible, otherwise, he will automatically lose the duel and he is not allowed to happen. Despite two years of experience on CQC or Close Quarter Combat before enlisting in the army, his knife is mostly used for taking out or stealth mission. It was never been used for one on one combat.

James has to come out with a plan but it is becoming difficult and exhausting as time goes by as Roseria becoming aggressive. Roseria has a much easier time dealing with an insolent soldier who thinks he can outmatch her. She smirked when the outcome of this match proves to be in her favor. No matter how hard James tries, Roseria will be the victor in the end.

"I see. You look exhausted. Why not declare your surrender? You can't win this duel." Roseria mock James.

James chuckles in front of her. Roseria does not like James's chuckles. It becoming irritating for her.

"What is so funny, commoner? You are going to lose no matter what the outcome is." Roseria enraged.

"When I get into a tight place and everything goes against me, till it seems as though I could not hang on a minute longer, I will never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn." James remains optimistic despite beaten badly.

Enraged by James gives his so-called motivation psychological speeches, she will deal with her final blow intending to thrust on his shoulder to end the duel as soon as possible in order to claim victory. Unfortunately, she let her guard down. James simply grabs her spear by holding at least a foot away from the spear tip under his shoulder girdle. Roseria realized her mistake as she tries to retract her spear, but her strength cannot pull out her spear as it locks tightly under James's armpit. James uses all his might to swing on the right side.

"What!?" Roseria was surprised as lost her grip of her spear and fell off.

"Oorrfff…," Roseria screams in pain as she fell off from the floor.

James finally showed off the Roseria's spear that he is holding and his soldiers cheer him for winning the duel. The knights are alarmed to see Roseria's loss of her duel. They started to gossip with each other. It is not going to look good especially with Alicia's order. For Alicia and her knights, she thought Roseria could stand up against that soldier who has a clear disadvantage. She was unexpected that the soldier overcomes the odd despite in a losing situation. In the end, she was disappointed that her retainer lost.

"Well, that was unexpected…" Claudia dumbfound.

"Damn it. I lost to a mere commoner." Roseria growl at her lost as she slammed her right fist in the ground.

"Well, I announced PFC James Madison to be the winner of this duel," Claudia announce the winner. A lot of cheer from the soldiers in the US forces and dead silent from the knight's side.

"To be fair, I almost in the disadvantage. Anyway, you are good." James offers his hand to Roseria. Hearing James's words, Roseria can sense his humble and honest voice. He does not sound to be brash or trying to be superior. So she accepts James's hand as he pulls her back.

"Thank you. Sir! That is an interesting duel. I should be ashamed of myself." Roseria's honest opinion on the duel, showing her respect to James.

"No problem."

"Then, I should be going." Roseria bowed before turning back to Alicia's order.

"Hey, Roseria."

"Yes?" Roseria turns her attention to James.

"Your spear." James still has a spear on his hand.

"Oh! Thanks!" Roseria took back her spear before return to Alicia's order.

Seeing the duel interest Prim through her pair of turquoise, she admired that soldier, James. He is a strong, honest and determined man. Her heartbeat becomes faster as she grasps her right hand onto her chest. She is looking forward to meeting him by chance. Unaware for Prim, Alicia secretly notices the brief relationship between her cousin and an outsider. In Alicia's iris eyes, she thinks Prim has fallen in love with the commoner. Although she respected the outsider defeated her retainer in a fair duel, it is going to be a threat to the royal title and heritage. No. Alicia will not be allowed to let it happen. She will do whether it takes to remove that 'commoner' out of Prim's relationship. She signals to her retainers, Loriana and Sophia to her call.

"Loriana, Sophia."

"Yes, Grandmaster Alicia." Both of them answer Alicia's call.

"Keep watch on my cousin. If you see my cousin leave the premise or talk to any 'men in green', immediately inform me. I will deal with them personally."

"Yes, Grandmaster." Both of them comply without asking any question.

* * *

 **Top of the White Citadel**

 **Balcony**

A fair complex woman dress in a white top and black loincloths stared down at the royal plaza. Golden long hair, shining jade eyes and pointy ear on her face. On her head, it is a green leaves crown and another golden headband on her forehead. She has witnessed everything including an unexpected army from Luu-Luu and the today duel. She places her right hand onto her busty chest as she can feel a sudden rush of awe from these strange metallic golems and the brutality of the duel. Those things will either inspire allies or install fear through the heart and mind of their enemies.

"My goddess. It is time." Her maiden called out to her goddess.

"Just a minute." The goddess replied.

She had caught one man who interests her. A dark-skinned among the hundred of fair-skinned men of the unknown army. She was wondering who is that man. One day, she will be looking forward to seeing that man before perishing her thought and left the balcony to attend its meeting.

 **Somewhere in Eostia**

What is this happening? Why? Why our beloved Black Dog mercenaries turn their back on our people. That what Marie Contale thought of their heroes turn villains.

Nobody ever thought the Black Dog mercenaries becoming the scum. It happens on the glorious event known as the Flower Festival. All the villagers are expecting to look forward to this festival. Until her sister, Mell let a man in a green vest with two daggers and his group of ruffians into her house. At that time, she is preparing some food. She has never seen a lot of people. A lot. She knew that it is going to be bad and she recognized that emblem, Black Dog, on one of the mercenaries.

She immediately turns paled and she needs to think fast. She needs to get her sister and get help from the town mayor. So far, she managed to convince Mell to use the back door. She has to stay behind in order to buy time for her sister to escape. The mercenaries crudely comment on her before they are having 'fun' with her. She braced for she was about to rape by these men. A few of them pin Marie's leg and arm. It is pointless to struggle. One of the mercenaries tore off Marie's clothes to every ruffian to see everything she has. Marie was embarrassed and one of them grope her one of her large tits.

"Oh my! So soft and squishy."

"Hehehehe! Big tities are the best!"

"I want to taste her fresh milk!"

Marie felt uncomfortable when these scums grope her breast. A few of them unzip his pants and reveal his dick.

"My semen taste delicious. Want to suck mine?"

Marie stared hard at the manhood. It is so long and hard. It smells putrid as that smell goes through Marie's nose. That man forces her head to suck his manhood. At the same time, another man slowly pressed his manhood into Marie's scared womanhood.

"Let us meet my dick into your pussy. You will love this for sure."

Still, Marie was uncomfortable allowing that man to destroy her livelihood. She doesn't want it but she cares about Mell. She prayed. Prayed that her goddess will come and save her as well as her sister being safe.

 ***BANG!***

A man who about to penetrate Marie's virginity has his head bleed profusely. His forehead has one small hole in it before he drops dead. A lot of mercenaries and Marie were stunned to see him dead, wondering what is going on. They stared at that corpse for a minute before someone shout.

"ENGAGE!"

 **RATATATATATATATATA!**

"WHAT THE FU-"

"OH SHI-"

"RUN AW- AHH-"

Glass scattered through the window accompanied by a loud noise at great speed. These men riddled with something powerful pellet on their weak bodies before they become corpses. Only Marie survived the onslaught. Marie couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the bunch of corpses filled with many small holes oozing blood of it. She has never seen how they are killed yet terrified her to her brain freeze. She snaps and she quickly grabs the nearest cloth to protect her innocence. A few of the mercenaries escape from her home leaving to their fate of what coming. Then someone come to her home but look different.

"THERE A CIVILIAN. GET THE MEDIC OVER HERE! NOW!"

"Are you alright, miss?" As that man turns his attention to Marie

Marie has never seen a man who saved her from being raped. This man dressed in olive green clothing with strange looking armor and weapon in their hand. However, the biggest recognization is a rectangle with a blue square and many stars on the top left corner. The rest is red and white stripes on his right shoulder.

"Who..are..you?" Marie stammered. She trembles in fear.

"We are from the US forces. To be more precise, we are the Fox company from Airborne Divison."

 **AMERICAN PARATROOPER ARRIVE AT EOSTIA!**

* * *

That wrapped up for today. Look like people in Ken have a love-hate relationship on the US forces. This is just the beginning. Oh boy! A culture shock from both of them including Alicia. That is a few facts about the duel part. First, a spear vs a knife duel. Most experts believed spear can win against the knife due to 'safety' range. It does make sense. An untrained spearman can easily win the trained knife wielder. Despite a knife is versatile, it can do so much within a short distance. Secondly, a hand to hand combat is rare during WWII on the western front unless that person is a US Rangers, OSS [Office of Strategic Services similar to today CIA] or Marine Corps. It is most commonly fought in either Eastern front and Pacific. But if the hand on hand occur in the western front, the German will beat the shit out of the Allies. They even have a Close Quarter Combat medal for performing these duties. And lastly, the knights like to use a sword. I prefer to do something challenging and I found a character to use something unique. It gives a better understanding of adapting different situation and overcome the problem.

Congratulations to all voters on the polls:They have selected the American Paratroopers. Honestly, I am unexpected to see its happening. I don't put Paratroopers in the initial roster because some support needs an aircraft unless an airport occurs in Eostia. LOL! The Soviet Union is also unexpected change and I kinda surprised to see so many votes in it. However, they will come in a later arc. Oh, by the way, Marie and Mell are the unseen characters from the LN. I am surprised that nobody adds in most of fanfics. So I let them be saved by American Paratroopers. This takes place within the Ardennes Assault in COH2.

 **Time for review**

I will not write any review related to polls unless you have question related to other factions.

 **CasualFictionWriter23:** Why, thanks! They will kick their butt on the female knights in either this chapter on next one.

 **VGBlackwing:** Of course, Alicia's pride and stupidity will be her downfall. Later, there is an even worse fate than been captured by Black Dog.

 **Ronmr:** Lol. As I said about duel about my conclusion. Duels are rarely happening on the Western front. As for the Soviet Union, yes. There is going to be female soldiers but about 3% to 5% of the total army. Most of them come from support lines and rarely activated in frontline unless she is a sniper, tank commander or pilot from what I research on. To be frank, I am stunned to see them arriving in the future chapter.

 **Perseus12:** To be fair, if the knights team up with mercenaries is like water and oil combine together. They don't mix together. Knights are more concerned about reputation to do something good for the public but in reality, they just put on the good show on people who they want them to view as 'good guys'. Mercenaries do not hide from people plain sight but they can be viewed as 'bad guys' as propaganda told them. Like the Blackwater PMC been criticized by the media and United Nation despite doing something good.

Well, only Prim can break the stalemate by voting on the US forces. However, she is not independent and most relied on Alicia's judgment [a stupid one].

You have to wait for the next chapter for Celestine about the US forces.

 **Alex:** I am aware of my mistake in term of grammar and spelling but I take it as a compliment.

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni:** Thanks and you too. I hope to see your work if you create one. :D

 **Rven23:** Well, elves are pretty annoying especially if they are too close to mother nature.

 **Ninjarider1:** Maybe if Black Dog invades the city of Ken. And thanks for your oc. It is helpful but I modify his personal a bit to make people at least more respectful otherwise people will fear him even more. In addition, I don't want your oc to be a male version of Mary Sue type. As for Prim pairing, I can understand that because I state down about pairing of SSA. It is more toward how restrictive term in their pairing. Like overprotective Alicia protect her cousin Prim but what if Prim makes her own choice and go on her own feet, they can have a pairing but in the future, your oc will becoming distance from Prim. You see, Prim is too dependable on Alicia. You have to wait for a future chapter. This is where his pairing to be shifting. It depends on my mood whether he will meet Prim.

 **Edboy4926:** Thanks!

 **EnriksD8:** Not so soon. Let it digest before a bigger shit produces. EWWW! Why I have to say this, man?

 **The Watcher:** You got your wish! Okay, I admit it. It was halfway done. Hope you enjoy the first half of it. The second half on the next page.

 **Bluepoetry:** All done!

The negotiation will be held in the next chapter whether they want to relinquish their military power is their choice. The US forces have no problem with doing their own. It is whether they willing to do or not. I will see you in the next chapter. Peace out and Happy Labour Day.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language.**

 **Chapter 9: If you see shooting stars from the sky, you already fucking dead.**

* * *

 _We fought everywhere, in every condition known, using weapons we had never dreamed of. But death is death no matter where you are, and suffering is the same in every language._

* * *

 **City of Ken**

 **North-western Sector**

 **10 miles away from White Citadel**

 **The Middle Raspberry Inn**

 **15 September 1944**

 **2000 hrs**

After experiencing the awkward meeting with their 'knights', things go as normal except the meeting won't start right away as it requires some preparation and time. They already notified the officers that their meeting will be starting tomorrow afternoon. Besides, there is not enough room in the living quarters for the US forces. Only a few of them have been selected for staying there. The rest will either stay in their tentages surrounding the area protecting their vehicles or they can rent a room in one of the inns if they have the money for it. Luu-Luu and her retainers gave their living expenses for those who chose to stay in the inn. Of course, some of them looted money or valuable items from dead Black Dog mercenaries for more spending on their expenses. Although immoral, the dead won't need their money in their afterlife. Thanks to Maia and Tiger Lily mercenaries guiding the US forces, they managed to find an inn for a reasonable price.

The Middle Raspberry Inn was unexpected to see an influx of US forces staying in their inn. Not even the owner, workers and the natives had never seen the US forces but they brought in good business. As they visited the tavern for a nice drink and having a good time, they were surprised to see someone unusual. At first, the US forces thought there are humans and elves in the city of Ken. Now, there are people who have animal traits of all kinds of different animals known as 'Beastpeople'. Not the first time US forces encounter it (halflings) before but they look like a grown-up version of halflings. US forces wonder if this world is going to be a zoo of many species. For what the US know so far about these 'Beastpeople', they belong to another city called Merricastle which later abandoned & evacuated to the city of Ken because of Black Dogs raiding and sacking. The good-hearted goddess allowed them to stay in the city of Ken. It will seriously be a migraine for every American soldier getting to know new species in this fucked-up world.

In one table, a group of five soldiers, two light-skinned, two tanned skinned and dark skinned were playing a game of poker.

"Woah! Four of the kinds. Money is all mine." A light-skinned soldier with undercut buts black hair and a pair of brown eyes showing all four kings when he reveals his cards.

"Damn you, Noa. I am so close to getting my pot." A tanned-skinned soldier with short blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes reveals to be a full house of triple queens and a pair of jacks.

"Better luck. Next time, Andrew." Noa happily collecting the winning pot.

All the soldiers within the table were unhappy with a constant winning streak. Make them wonder if he cheats or not.

"Miss. Refill my ale. Thanks." Noa wave to the bar girl. Although Noa prefers coca-cola, he is not in his world but some fantasy world of backwater society. Staying a month drinking shit water is not his style but was told that most taverns have. Even a five years old child can drink ale. Talk about the age limit for kids to drink alcohol. Still, hoping for the halflings to do some magic on creating coca-cola because he is dying to taste one. Not only him, but some American soldier did not enjoy ale so much. For now, stick to the boring bitter drink.

He still remembers yesterday about the female ninja aka kunoichi name Amame stole some sugary food and drinks from their army inventory. In the end, US forces caught red-headed but lost half of them due to accidentally throw it into the river while escaping. The platoon leader called Noa to give her 'punishment'. So he suggested to put her inside the barrel with her head exposed, forced fed her with 'D' chocolate ration and then wait. Poor Amame cries for help while having stomach clamp and trapped inside the barrel. In the end, she shit herself in the barrel and beg for forgiveness. The best punishment for stealing their food and drinks. Even her fellow ladies and Hibara laughed at Amame for her foolishness.

The bar girl is a unique case. She has a dog ear on her brown hair with a pair of amber for eyes and hazel brown skinned. She appeared to be a young adult, slender and average height wearing a light green medieval style barmaid clothing.

"Coming." As the dog-ear lady immediate response to Noa's called. She came to Noa's position and refilled his cup with a jar of freshly brewed.

"Thank, June." Noa politely thanks June's hospitality.

"No problem. You seem to be on the winning side."

"I don't know. Lady Luck is on my side."

"Well, then. I wish you the best of luck."

"Yup."

"So want to play some more round?" Noa turns his attention to his soldiers.

"Yeah, sure. But I will be shuttling up the cards." Andrew will be doing the cards.

"So, be it. Josh? Lee? Glenn?" Noa shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Why not?" All three of them agreed to play one more round of poker. All of them belong to the sniper division except for Glenn who is a combat medic.

While waiting for Andrew to shuttling his cards, a soldier ran up to the table and approach Noa.

"Errr… Noa, can I talk to you for a minute?" The soldier in light-skinned with dark brown short hair and a pair of green eyes interrupted the game of poker.

"What is it, Tom? Can you see I am busy?" Noa dislikes being interrupted during his poker game.

"I need your help," Tom asked.

"What?" Noa groans at Tom as he turned his attention to Tom.

"You see, those girls that recently came here, the ones that look Japanese? I need your help trying to talk to one of them." Tom asked Noa for favours.

"Why? Are you interested in girls wearing that fundoshi? Wow. Are you arouse of so-called Jap naked-butt lady?" Noa gives a sarcastic remark.

"WHAT!? That not I mean….. I mean they are quite cute ..." Tom blushed.

Tom Wimbledon, an intelligence officer used to give PFC Noa Yoshimitsu some racist remarks about his Japanese culture when being enlisted to the US forces. He does not like him at all, prefers to stay as American rather than zealots Imperialist Japan who like to shout 'Banzai!' every battle. After all, no American will forget Imperial Japan attacked Pearl Harbor for three years ago. His Issei parents and himself were being relocated into the internment camp in Ewa, as they began leaving their home from Hawaii. Everyone in the US hates him and his parents. His neighbourhood, close friends or anybody in the US treated them as outsiders for ruin their home. During the encampment, he blamed his nation for the cause of this mess. Word arrives that Japanese-Americans can now join the fight in the war. Noa immediately volunteered to prove that he was loyal to America. He wouldn't be fighting the Japanese as he thought but at least he's proving himself to be an American. Hearing Tom's reasoning of getting close to one of the natives, he is going to play revenge on him.

"You want my guidance? Sure. Pay me a bottle of coca-cola and I will tell you that the moment you say to these girls, surely they will fall in love in an instant."

"What!? That expensive."

"Well, I am sorry to tell you that my guidance is not free. Good luck with tackling the natives on your own." Noa was about to look at his cards.

"Okay. Fine!" Tom took out his bag with a bottle of coca-cola and passed it to Noa.

"Thank you! You should say _**'Watashi was otokonoko ni kiss o shi Tari, fujin-fuku o kiru no ga sukidesu'**_. It means in Japanese that you are strong and very compassionate. If you say those words, they will instantly fall you." Noa thanks Tom for giving the gift. He is grateful. **[A/N. I am pretty sure Google Translate for the Japanese language. Correct me if I'm wrong.]**

"What the hell? How do you pronounce it? Look hard to speak up with that language." Tom was shocked.

"Go and practices and surely in no time, you will get the girls that you want. I can write it for you to practice your speech." Noa wrote in Hiragana and passed it to Tom. **[A/N. Basically, the Japanese language has three types. Kanji, Hiragana and Katakana. Kanji is a complex type like similar to the Chinese languages. Hiragana and Katakana are similar to each other. The only difference is Hiragana is basic while Katakana is used for the foreign name.]**

"Fine. I hope it's worth my time. By the way, thanks. You are my lifesaver." Tom took the paper and left the inn.

"No problem."

Once Tom left the inn, Noa burst out his laughter.

"What so funny?" Andrew asked.

"Well, do you remember I just told him in my language?" Noa finished his laughter.

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, it means _**'I like to kiss men and wear women's clothes.'**_ in Japanese."

Everyone in the table laughed when Noa revealed the meaning.

"Best jokes ever. And your cards." Andrew finishes his chuckle.

"Oh!" Noa looks at his cards. He sweatshop when he sees his unlucky hand. He sees two pair of types. A pair of aces and eight in black with the black queen. He cursed himself to see a _**'dead man's hand'**_.

"Fold." Noa is unhappy to see the cursed hand and gave back the cards face-down. At least, he got a bottle of coca-cola in exchange.

A group of ladies caught their attention and slowly approach Noa's group.

"Hi. There." One of them asked.

"Oh. Butt-naked monkey is here." Noa rudely gives her a nickname.

"FUCK YOU! Don't call me that you asshole!" The woman dislikes her nickname and pointed her middle finger at Noa.

"But your butt is obviously naked revealed for everyone to see, Elza." Noa gives an honest opinion to Elza's inappropriate clothing.

"Yeah, I know that but I don't like that nickname."

"Called you chimpanzee then?"

"WHY YOU….."

"Elza. Stop it." Another woman calms Elza.

"But Marina…. He provoked me." Elza reason with Marina.

"Okay, fine. Stop teasing you for a while. What is it this time, Sweetie?" Noa asked, trying his best not to chuckle in front of enraged Elza.

"How about a game?" Elza offered a game to Noa.

"A game of what?"

"A game of dice perhaps. I am observing you for the past hours and you are good in these." Marina purposed.

"Errr… thanks? Is that all you can tell me?" Noa dryly replied.

"So we are thinking of us playing the game with all five of you? How does it sound?" Marina purposed to Noa. All the soldiers in the table stopped what they are doing. They are curious about the Tiger Lily mercenaries' motive.

"What the catch?" Noa asked them while drinking a slip from the wooden cup of ale.

"If your team loses, you all five will be wearing nothing but loincloths for a week in public," Marina states her punishment to Noa's group.

"PPPPPRRRRRFFFF!" Noa split out the ale, as well as the five of them in the table, were surprised to hear from Marina and her group.

"Ah! Hell no! Why should we do that?" Noa was astounded to hear while wiping his mouth.

"Well, I provide some guidance to your inn otherwise you will be sleeping on the street or being robbed by thieves and..." Elza explained while slowly approached Noa.

"...I am bored. If you don't want to play…." Elza tries to seduce Noa as she is getting closer to Noa.

"Your balls are on the line." Elza took out her dagger and narrowly aim at Noa's groin.

Noa gulped his throat as he relieved that his balls are still hanging. Despite Noa displayed an expressionless facial in front of Elza, he is a bit fearful of them.

"Ha. So that your game. Okay. I will play along with you. But on one condition." Noa gives a dirty look.

"And that will be…."

"If we win, all of you will be wearing dirty peasant clothing in public and not allowed to bathe for a week. Sound fair?" Noa states his condition.

"Ohhhhh! You are on."

"Okay. Let the games started. Ladies first."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Malcolm overheard Noa's group discussing the game rules to Tiger Lily mercenaries. He admitted himself the Tiger Lily mercenaries are pretty ballsy. As for himself, the inn was neat and not smelly. His only complaint about the inn that he did not like the music in here as some bards were singing or playing musical instruments in the corner. It is not so bad but he wished he could listen to his favourite music: Swing and Jazz. Unfortunately, like other soldiers, he can't complain much.

"Want to refill your ale for you?" A woman asked Malcolm. The woman is a high elf has blonde neatly braid short hair with sky blue eyes. She appeared to be a mature and voluptuous body size especially her breast size. Malcolm was wondering why every woman he saw in this fucked world have their breast size or/ and their butt so big. She wearing a medieval green dress that reached to her hip and white top and stocking boots. On her arm, a pair of neatly cross-section armlet and her left hand is a dirty yellow ring. Malcolm hopefully that whoever her husband-be will be scolding or getting into a fight for wooing his wife. Because of this, Malcolm has to be cautious about it.

"No thanks." Malcolm politely refuses the high elf barmaid. He has no mood to have another drink for now. A man wearing a medieval soldier approached the barmaid's direction.

"Honey, I am back. How business?" The soldier said his greeting to his wife who is working at the bar counter. He slowly took off his helmet and put it aside revealing messy brown hair. He about to kiss his wife's rosy cheek when she stops him from doing that.

"Stop it, Ian. It stinks. Go and changed up otherwise, I will kick you out of our bedroom." His wife complained about Ian's smelly odour.

"Awww….Really?" Ian felt disappointed.

"Yes. Please bathe and change up." His wife instructed Ian.

"Okay, fine. I will be back." Ian left his wife alone. Not before, he accidentally bumps on Malcolm.

"What the…. What is he doing here?" Ian was wondering on why the dark-skinned human here.

"Er… I know that you have some issue with a 'foreign' but I don't want to start a fight with you." Malcolm tries to calm Ian down. Ian was about to draw his sword.

"Darling… Please go and chang eup…" His elf wife dragged his husband to their room, abandoning her bar counter for a while.

"But...Anna…."

"No...Just don't create more trouble… please…"

While both couples left the scene, Malcolm is alone for now. Since the US forces arrived in Eostia, citizens of Ken seemed to be wary about them which is considered understandable. Hopefully, the soldiers will get along with them.

"You seemed to be lonely…" A woman spoke out of the blue. Malcolm was surprised to see her as the woman slowly approached the bar counter. That woman is also an elf but darker tone. She has a silky black long hair and a pair of violet eyes. Her body appearance is similar to Anna but she dressed in purple top and skirt leaving in the middle exposed with a belly button.

"Err…" Malcolm was speechless

"Hush! Seeing a dark elf for the first time?" A dark elf giggled on Malcolm's shock.

"To be honest, not really. I mean our army saved them from Black Dog mercenaries but rarely ever talk to them due to their disturbing moment. You are the first, I guess."

"Silly me. My name is Grace Campbell and the owner of this inn. Hope that you enjoy our services that our inn provide." Grace introduced herself.

"Okay. For my name is PFC Malcolm Douglas from the US Army." Malcolm introduced himself

"I don't know what the terms are as you introduce yourself but I am guessing that you are a low-rank soldier from a foreign country. High-rank soldiers won't come and stay at our inn. So tell me what is like in your country. I want to know about it." Grace took an interest in Malcolm.

"Well, for starters, it is the land of freedom and democracy where people have their own choice of making their decision. People come to our land for opportunities to give a stable income and feed our people. Our governance run by the majority of the people voted for them which provides shelter and security for the future to come." Malcolm briefly explained about his country as he was not going to explain in more than a century old history to prevent confusion for her.

Grace took an interest in Malcolm before saying: "Hmm… Interesting. So any downside to your country?"

"What!?"

"I mean any downside of your nation. Every nation has a few pros and cons. If there are no cons, I wouldn't believe you."

"Well, if there is, its that 'white' looked down on us as 'coloured or 'blackie' and other minorities. Not only that, we will be living in worse working or housing conditions. In the military, they also disrespectful to us even if they are high-rank soldiers. I just wish that we don't have any discrimination toward each other. Our world has only the human race." Malcolm explained in an honest opinion.

Grace took notice of Malcolm's expression as he explains. She could tell if Malcolm is honest or being a liar. Thankfully, Malcolm spoke honestly but she noticed something else. She can sense that is a mixture of anger, sadness and suffering and yet he didn't show signs of despair, still clinging to his beliefs.

"Hmm…. No coincidence about it. No matter which world, there is no such as 'perfect world' to prevent any people from suffering. Want to drink wine? It on the house." Grace offered Malcolm a drink while searching for the wine.

"Okay. Then." Malcolm accepted Grace's offering. Grace took out a new bottle of wine and two glass cups. She removes the wine cock from the bottle and slowly pours onto both cups.

"Here your drink. Do you want to hear my story?" Grace gives Malcolm a cup of wine.

"Sure."

Grace took a deep breath and give a sighed. "It is a long time ago. I was once a spoilt noble lady who loves to indulge in luxury and becoming a close friend to Queen Olga Discordia. So you will be asking me why I am here."

Malcolm slowly nodded as he interested in listening to Grace's story. Grace gulped down the whole cup and refill it.

"It was because of one human that change my heart. One fine day, I am bored with these nobility privileges. I want to step out of my comfort zone and go for an adventure. I am stubborn to listen to my parents for my safety so I decided to go on my own. It was fun while it lasted until I pay the price of being ignorant. A pack of wild beasts ambushed me while travelling. I was heavily wounded at that time, trying to survive while escaping from them. I would be dead if not for that man who saved me for the clutches of death. At first, I am sceptical about him but he showed to be caring and bore no ill-intention. As time passed, I realized that humanity was not so bad as what my people told me. Later, I fell in love with him and he tries to convince me to leave the Kingdom of Garan. I was scared of losing my home but news spread throughout the Kingdom of Garan. I tried to explain to them but they refused. My people scorned me of having a relationship with a human. My parents severed its family ties with me. My queen exiles me. So I have no choice but to leave my homeland to stay with the human that I love. Soon, I married him and settled in the city of Ken. He was setting up an inn and he has the money to buy one." Grace explained how she met her husband.

"Unfortunately, life was not as simple as it was before. The people of Eostia hated me for being a dark elf presence in Ken that I have to cover my hood every time I leave outside or serving to any humans. Worse of all, shortly after setting up the inn, my husband died in the accident while doing his errands. Of course, it was tragic to hear my husband's death but life goes on. Fortunately, I have someone to help me out of my business. In addition, I also released some captives from my former homeland and now they are working for me in my inn. The city guards knew that I exist but to protect my livelihood and business, I am not allowed to show my face in front of the public. Sometimes, I have to bribe them to keep them from any trouble." Grace further explained how she stayed in Eostia.

"Wow. That quite an enjoyable as well as sadness in your story." Malcolm was astounded to hear from Grace's story.

"Yes. It has ups and downs. So what your story be like?" Grace wanted to know Malcolm's story.

" Well, if you said so, it going to be a long story." Malcolm happily replied to his life story.

Malcolm explained to Grace about his family life, his reason to go to war and how he experienced during the war. Grace thought Malcolm is a fearless soldier that can face many battles due to his body size. Boy, she is wrong about it. Turned out he has emotional and mental stress as he has been through a lot of hard times; more than what she experienced before. Racial discrimination, stagnation, harsh treatment on civilians and POWs, war trauma, etc. The more she listened to Malcolm's story, the more she can understand him better.

"That…. quite a lot you have gone to." Grace expressed her opinion with respect and sincere on Malcolm's story.

"Yeah. It does. War was going to end soon before my army went into this world of yours. Our army wants to help them dealing with Black Dogs. Hopefully, our commander officers discuss with your leaders on some terms."

"I really hope but it is not going to be easy. Our leaders especially the knights are stuck-up asses. For them, change is a threat to their power." Grace doubt the leaders or the knights will give in to the US forces.

"What can I do about it? I followed the order. But it is late. One last drink."

"You are right. It depends on them. Cheers on negotiations."

"Thanks."

Both Grace and Malcolm raised their cups, give a slight knock on each cup before they drank everything.

At the same time, a loud noise cries out that the game ended inconclusively because someone messed it up. Well, at least both groups don't have to dress up embarrassing clothing in public.

"Ha. Well, I got to go. I will see you tomorrow. I should thank you for chatting with you." Malcolm politely said his thanks.

"You too. Time for me to clean up as well. I will see you then." Grace replied.

"Okay then. Goodbye." Malcolm gets off the chair and left the bar. Grace started to clear the counter when someone spoke.

"Look like you are interested in the foreign soldier."

"Ha. Ha. Anna. What took so long to come back?" Grace slightly angry with Anna.

"Well, I have to calm down my husband's ill-tempered before he was about to kill the foreign soldier. Took a lot of time. Sorry about it." Anna explained to Grace her reason.

"Urgh! Never mind. Just help me out, will you?" Grace needs Anna's help.

"Okay, I will. How the foreign soldier?" Anna curious asked.

"Let said he was the man who had gone through tough times but worse than me." Grace thought about Malcolm's background.

"Well, that tragic. Hopefully, the goddess prayed for his soul."

"Yea."

"Among the men you spoke of, you spoke that foreign soldier for the longest. Thinking of getting married to him?" Anna tease.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut, your next monthly paid will be cut in half." Grace threatening Anna.

"Alright. Alright. Just joking. I will be cleaning up soon." Anna pleaded and back off from Grace's wrath. Grace has a deep thought about Malcolm. She was wondering when she will be seeing Malcolm soon.

* * *

 **Outside the City of Ken**

 **Forest Area**

 **16 September 1944**

 **0700 hrs**

"What are we doing here?" A man hiding in the bushes.

"Keep your mouth shut. We are spying the bitch cities." The second man scolds the first.

"Shit! So boring."

"Errr… Guys?" The third man asked both of them.

"What is it?" The second man said.

"There is a green man with something heavy on his back approaching us. Look metallic." The third man told the second.

"Huh? Who the fuck carries that shit?" The first said.

"He stops halfway."

"What!?"

Before they can respond, the green man aims the weapon at them hiding the bushes.

 **FFFFFFOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three men scream in pain as the fireball burn them into crisp. They come of their hiding place to find some water to save themselves before stumble to their death.

"Jesus Christ, 'Burner'. Don't scare the shit out of me. Warn me next time." A terrified soldier tells 'Burner' with concern.

PFC Barry Smith aka 'Burner' is a young adult appearance with a height of 6'3", fair-skinned and athletic body. As for his face, he has brown buzzcut hair, a pair of baby blue eyes and mean-looking facial expressions.

"Ya! Ya! They must be spies from the commies land. They must be purged to protect our freedom." Barry explained.

"Seriously?"

"Gabriel, there are times that commies will take over the whole world. That why we need to stand up against the threat to protect our land. Sadly, there are so few of them. We need to kill MORE for the good of our society." Barry spouts out his philosophy of getting of communists.

Gabriel sweatdrop at Barry's anti-communists thought.

 _'Jesus Christ, who the fuck recruit him? He is fucking insane.'_

"Oh shit! Three of them are running away from us. They must be 'red'. Snipe them, hurry!" Barry caught three of them come out of the hiding spot and run away. Barry can't kill them because they are too far to reach.

"On it."

Corporal Gabriels Andersen, takes out his Mauser 98 and aims at them. He still remembers he beat the shit of his enemy sniper when he tries to ambush Gabriel and took his weapon as a reward. Indeed, they are Black Dog scum, as he sees with his blue eyes through the scope.

 ***BANG! *BANG!**

Two of them dropped dead while the third escape.

"Why you let one of them escape?"

"Don't you want more him to bring more commies to come here?"

"Oh. Smart move. Hahaha hahaha." Barry gives a menacing laugh.

 _'Ah fuck. What the fuck did I say that?'_

"Anyway, let report to the camp," Gabriel said.

* * *

 **White Citadel**

 **War Council**

 **1300 hrs**

Getting to the war council is tedious. White Citadel is huge. Very huge. It will get lost in the maze just like working in the Pentagon. Fortunately for the US forces, the maids provide guidance to go to the war council.

Thirteen members will be seating will be split into three sections. The top reserved for the goddess. The middle reserve for the leaders with the Western side on the left and Eastern side on the right. The bottom reserves for the leader of each group: nobles, merchants, clergy, general, magician and the allied leader of Amor Forest. They are willing to listen to what the US forces have to offer themselves.

"Now all the members of the war council are all present. Can the representatives of the United States Army come out for the hearing?" A knight shouts out for Major Hill and his company commanders to the hearing.

"Ahem...My name is Major Wilson Hill, an acting commander of the 288th Battalion of the United States Army. My subordinates are Cpt. Thomas Kingson and Michael White." Wilson introduced himself. James and Luke stayed behind in Rad to oversee the defence. For the first time, the leaders from the bottom seats are discussing with each other on the 'Americans' until Claudia fake cough for the leaders to stop.

"Hmm… How did you and your army come to Eostia?" Claudia asked Wilson.

"Long story short, we were cornering off our enemies from escaping before we proceed to the capital for the liberation of occupied enemy territories. They invaded our allied nation three years ago. During our mission, we were lost in the forest. The next thing we knew, our army are in your world." Wilson briefly explained.

"That bizarre. Anyway, what brings you here?" Claudia wanted to know their intention.

"We need two requests from your alliance in exchange for providing our service temporarily. The first is to send us back to our world. We have a war to win and that matters a lot for the sake of freedom."

"Forgive me. What is so important about the war of yours?" A female wizard asked Major Hill. She appeared to be early thirty, faired-skinned and voluptuous body appearance. She is wearing a dark large pointy hat over her brown long silky hair and black dress. She was wearing spectacles as she glanced at Major Hill with her hazel eyes.

"And you are?"

"Forgive me. My name is Lavender Moonfall, the head of Royal Magic Academy." Lavender introduces herself.

"As to answer your question, this war will be important for us. We had seen all the horror of our enemies had done atrocities crimes against civilians during their occupation. Mass execution, starvation, forced labour camp and other crimes." Wilson explained to Lavender.

"I see. This is the first time I have ever heard such magic that travels from one world to our world. Out of curiosity, is your world have any magic?" Lavender took an interest in Wilson's world.

"No. There is no such thing as magic."

"Interesting. Then how you survive without magic?"

"We use technology to transport logistics or create weapons to defend ourselves."

"Very intriguing. I have nothing to say but to let you know that it was not going to be easy to…"

"I already know it took time and we can understand the situation." Wilson interrupted Lavender.

"Very well then. You said that you have another request from us."

"The second request is going to be a …conservative issue that needs to address urgently if you don't mind, my Goddess." Wilson becoming grim.

The leaders from the Eastern side knew it will happen but have to wait for their response.

"You can go ahead." Celestine gives her permission for Wilson to speak out.

"We want your military command to be… relinquish and transfer to our command," Wilson spoke out his intention.

All of them except the Eastern side are shocked to hear the disturbing news from the US forces. They had never heard of barbaric saying that threatening their millennium of tradition rules. Such a bold thing that the US forces dare to challenge them especially Alicia, Claudia and the general.

"How dare are you threatening us to give in to your military command? I already tolerate enough to see a dark elf entering our holy city and he dares to give my command to them.." A white spiky hair old man felt offended to challenge their rule as he angrily slammed his fist on the ground.

"YOUUUUU! HOW DARE YOU! I WON'T GIVE MY ORDER TO YOU! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BARGE WITH THESE THINGS….." Alicia screams fanatically at Wilson.

"Grave, Alicia. Please calm down. Bear in mind that I will agree with both of you but I want the US forces to explain themselves." Claudia calms down Grave and Alicia. Despite her disagreement, she wants to know their reason.

"Let me ask you something, Grave. Why you did not send the knights to aid on the mercenaries?" Thomas asked Grave.

"That land is filled with poisonous gas by the damn necromancer as she cast the curse of her kingdom. So we are unable to invade her territory until the queen's power diminishes. With the poisonous cloud clear out of the way, we send our mercenaries to deal with it as they are considered disposable and we don't want our knights to die unnecessarily." Grave explained.

"WHAT!? Are your knights weak or something? They don't have the guts to invade the territory. For us, we launched our force against the heavily defended beaches in Normandy. We knew the risk of the invasion but we did it for the sake of ending the war. Even under fire by our enemies, we still advanced to our objectives. Sure, many of them had died during the invasion, we still hold on and in the end, we took back the beaches. It is still a long way to go but that is the first step toward winning the war." Thomas was shocked at how Grave took a safe approach instead of a daring approach.

"So? That does not concern me and what got to do with the current situation?" Grave brushed off Thomas's reasoning.

"Because you have NO control of your mercenaries and your knights are behaving like cowards instead of displaying their bravery, this is the mess that you are in. Instead of admitting your mistake, you blame Maia for the cause of it. Be a man and admit your mistake." Thomas criticized Grave's decision for the current situation.

"You...Bastard… I will kill you for your insolence." Grave growled and almost draw out his weapon.

"Enough. Father-in-law." Claudia stops her father in law for doing reckless action.

"Claudia. He mocks our knights. Don't you feel offended?"

"I know what you mean but we have to be civilized in the war council. Their cultures are different from ours." Claudia still remains calm as she remains in control. Grave stay quiet as he grumbles about the US forces.

"Is there anything else?" Claudia asked.

"There is."

"What is it, then?"

"Why nobody assists the halflings in the city of Rad?" Micheal asked.

"What do you mean?" Claudia confused.

"I said why nobody came to rescue the city of Rad even it took half a day?"

"That right! My city has been besieged by the damn Black Dog mercenaries about a month ago. We requesting for help and send a message to the city of Ken two months ago and yet we still have not received any news. If not for them, our city will be crushed and my races will be enslaved." Luu-Luu brought out the matter.

"We are busy." Grave gives his reason.

"Seriously? Is this the excuse you can give?" Micheal asked.

"Yes. So what the big deal? The halflings are strong enough to deal on their own."

"Is that how you treat your alliance's race whom they seek protection from you? They pledged their loyalty to your alliance and yet you choose to abandon them."

"That none of your business. We have a shortfall in our city….."

One guard interrupted their meeting: "My goddess. There are Black Dog troop approaching the city of Ken. Our scout reported that are twenty thousand."

"WHAT!? Send messages to our troops. We must engage them in battle." Grave shocked to hear the Black Dog troop are bold enough to attack their capital.

"Yes. My lord." A knight obeyed his Grave's order.

Wilson thinks this is a good opportunity to showcase its military prowess. As they are about to leave, Wilson makes an announcement to them.

"I suggested that we will wait here and observe."

"Why we do we have to wait for?" Grave asked.

"To show you our military prowess."

"What!"

[This is Commander Hill to Tare.] Wilson took out his walking talkie, sending communication order to the troop station outside the gate. Everyone except the Eastern side stared at that metal block that Wilson communicate.

[Tare reporting.] Everyone was stunned to hear someone talking.

[Deploy the Howitzers and Calliopes. If you see any hostile, maintained at 2400 yards to fire at will.]

[Loud and clear. Out.]

"What is that?" Everyone baffled.

"Lavender, do you have any magic spell to oversee outside the gate?" Michael asked Lavender

"Yes. I do."

"Can you cast it now?"

"Yes. It will take a while."

"What the hell is going on?" Grave asked.

"For now, sit back and relax," Wilson smirked.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Outside the city**

Every soldier setting up six M2 105mm Howitzers and two Sherman Calliopes. They adjusting their position to the enemy's direction. Two soldiers are discussing with each other.

"So how many rockets do we throw against these scum?" The first asked.

"About full?" The second suggested.

"What!? Is it too much?" The first shocked.

"I dunno. What do you suggest?"

"Half or ten?"

"Okay then. Let tried ten first."

 **Meanwhile**

Twenty thousand of a mixture of men and monsters slowly approach the city of Ken. They received orders to attack them by their commander. **[A/N. Wow. How dumb the commander is. Attack straight away on the well-fortified city. GG.]**

Until they hear noise from the sky.

 **SSSWWWOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!**

The whole army stared at the sky and found to be shocking. Twenty bright stars approaching them at a fast pace plummeting down from the sky.

"Is that a shooting star?"

Without any time to think about it, all the rockets within the affected area obliterated the men and monsters being blown up into many pieces. All of them are shocked to see some of them died in an instant with the gruesome result. They shout out their war cries and ran as fast as it could.

 **BBBOOOMMM! BBBOOOMMM! BBBOOOMMM!**

Several metallic sharp cannonballs aim down from the sky destroyed any forces that come in range with loud noise and explosion. Some of them try to escape but they can't outrun them with snipers pick up like easy target. Other tries to charges only to find themselves been gunned down by Heavy Machine Gun team.

Soldier cheer as they club stomp the Black Dog mercenaries. Within the city walls, guards were frozen as they witness on how much destruction and death created by the US forces' weaponry.

 **In the war council**

Everyone in the war council has their eyes widen and their mouth agape as they watched everything from the magical mirror to monitor the US forces and their prowess. They were thinking of what the US forces use some sort of sorcery against them. There was a minute of silent until Alicia stood up and walked slowly toward Wilson and his company commanders. The US forces thought that they are getting apprised from Alicia. Instead, her words carry the weight that will stain their relationship between the SSA and US forces forever.

" **DISMANTLE EVERYTHING!** " Alicia screamed.

"WHAT?" Wilson and his company commanders shock to hear from Alicia.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Amor Forest**

"Uhhh! Uhhh!" A female elf was being raped by a demon. She and other knights were defeated while protecting the village. A seven-foot red muscular skin with many skulls as necklace and horns on his head and teeth. It body gave a tail and a pair of wings. The worst part is that if he released his white semen on her, she will become a mindless sex slave for life as it contain a strong aphrodisac for her brain to give way to the lustful desire of no return. Despite trying her best, as she used her weapon to strike him. But the demon knocked out her weapon and he continued to rape her while she was helpless. Other demons are raping her fellow knights and villagers.

"Noooo! I don't want it! Noooo!" A female elf knight plead the demon to stop raping her. The demon does not give a fuck about her cries and her well-being. The demon was about to laid on an elf knight until he hears a glimpse of loud sound.

 ***BANG***

The demon's head explode into many pieces of bones, brain matter and blood before his body become lifeless thus saving her from the cruel fate. The female elf knight was stunned to see the demon's body being headless. The demon's death triggered all the demon stopped doing their activities.

A sudden loud war cries of men could be heard. The demons pushed all the female elves aside and ready their weapon against the unknown intruders. Before they can properly charge them, loud noise can be heard at a distance.

 **RATATATATATATATATATA!**

 **BOOM* BOOM***

Each demon die to the mysterious arrow been shot by the mysterious intruders. The surviving elves saw the mysterious intruders as they charge toward the demons. The men wear uniform of darker shade of yellow carrying strange weapons. Some of them wear fur hats with red star logo while other wear weird hats or helmets. A few of them carrying the red flag with top left corner with a logo. A golden hammer and sickle. Not only men but accompany with metallic golems with wheels. They have red three digits numbers and a star on top of the golem. They pointed their 'stout' at them.

 ***BOOOM**

The demon's body being explode into many pieces. The demons found that the mysterious army was too invincible and have to flee. An elf knight was shocked to see how these mysterious forces with strange weapon rescue them. One soldier pass the coat to cover her naked body. She looks at the mysterious savior but she was stunned. The soldier was a beautiful female carrying strange weapon. The female soldier help the elf knight to get on feet.

"Come, my comrade. It is time to fight for our glorious Soviet Union." The female soldier open her welcome arms to the elf knight.

 **SOVIET RED ARMY ARRIVE IN EOSTIA.**

* * *

Oh dear. Things gone awkward wrong during the negotiation. Actually, I want to post it earlier but some delay occurred with some series of bad luck. First, my eleven years old laptop break down after I come back from my vacation. That sucks. Secondly, one of my colleagues was sacked because he commited outrage of modesty during his work, forcing me to do a lot of overtime until the new colleagues come by next month. But I still get this chapter in time. I should shout to people who send their OC and gives my thanks to **Ph0enix17, VGBlackwing** and **EnriksD8**.

 **Time for review**

 **Randomdude21:** Thanks.

 **Ph0enix17:** Oh, thanks for your oc and the Black Dog merc is going to have a headache.

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni:** LMAO for the hoes. :D

 **Rven23:** Yup! I missed out the previous question on whether they can go back to their world. I try to avoid for two reasons. If they teleport back to their world, they may not return back to Eostia world. Even if they did (with some mad genius scientist create a portal between them), the whole US army will take over all of Eostia and exploit for their resources due to the sheer numbers, technology and capable leadership.

 **Verify123:** Yup. I should be careful on checking my works.

 **UndeadLord22:** Unlikely there will be air support unless an airport appear in Eostia.

 **ninjarider1:** I hope you enjoy the OC.

 **VGBlackwing:** Thanks for your oc. Your oc will feature more in the next chapter.

 **The Watcher:** Thanks. There will be more awkward moments between them.

 **Perseus12:** Yup. To be fair, the knights have a decent chance to defeat the US forces in melee combat. It is very unfortunate they think they are much better than anybody. Things are going to be worse once the US forces showcased their military prowess and Alicia force them to dismantle the awesome technology.

It is kind of sad that they defend humankind from the Legion of monsters, only to betray them for petty reasons.

 **bluepoetry:** Sure. No problem.

 **Guest1:** It sure is nice to help the poor but the city of Ken have a lot of people in it. Majority of them will not want US forces to be presence. Their stupidity will cause their nation to downfall.

I took your idea but I am not sure whether US paratrooper will want to sit on the dragon's back.

 **Blazblade:** Not for now. According to VN, only Maia, Kin and Vault can read and write in the whole Black Dog mercenaries. The rest of them are illiterate. How are the two of them will take of large amount of mercenaries and monsters in terms of logistics? . Also, their mode of communication are complex to send a letter to another and took so long to deliver. By the time, the letter came, Vault and his men went elsewhere. Magic is quite possible to communicate but he is going to be busy preparing for conquest in later chapter.

 **edboy4926:** A lot of US forces will really hate Alicia for being an imcompent bitch. Now, she threatening Wilson and his company commanders to dismantle all their machinery. Nobody will obey to Alicia's threat so expected thing turn to be sour.

Well, they stay in city of Rad for a month. So they get used to be together and they shared technology with each other.

 **Anti-Black Dog:** He have one big headache coming soon.

 **M1903A4:** Well, it partly thanks to _Gate_ seriesand watching numerous COH and COH2 matches which at least give me some ideas. I also add realism into my story by watching youtube videos relating to WW2 and medieval life.

 **MSDeus:** Oops.

 **worldwars19141945:** They will but in later arc.

 **TheAutorArgentina:** Why, thanks you.

 **Czar Joseph:** In medieval Japan, sugar are imported in small amount and wasn't produced domestically. It reserved for noble or royal family.

What holds the future between US forces and SSA? Will they negotiate peacefully or fall apart? I will see you in the next chapter. Peace out.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany with a lot of vulgar sweet language.**

 **Chapter 10: Oh hell no! I am not going to kiss this princess's ass for my tank.**

* * *

 _"Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well-trained, well-equipped and battle-harden. He will fight savagely."_ \- American General Dwight D. Eisenhower address to Allied soldiers on June 6th, 1944.

* * *

 **War Council**

 **Twenty minutes later.**

"WHAT?" Wilson and his company commanders shock to hear from Alicia.

"You heard me: I said **DISMANTLE EVERYTHING!** Are you deaf or something?" Alicia repeat her order.

"You tell me what the hell I should listen to your bullshit demand? And why? This is ridiculous!" Wilson demand Alicia's answer.

"That a good explanation." Alicia brushes off her blond long hair.

"These…. things are soulless. Our knights work so hard to hone their skills and train themselves to perfect their art of war in an honour and fairness battle. These… an abomination to destroy every livelihood in mere seconds. Do you know how much pain they had gone through their training? Do you know they put blood, sweat and sacrifice in it? So that why I order you to dismantle everything. You have a problem with that?" Alicia explained in pride.

Wilson and his company commanders are awestruck at Alicia's illogical explanation.

 _'What!? Is this for real? What kind of nonsense is this? I don't know who the fuck train this bitch for this mentality but I am not going to listen to a child who lectures me of my belief. I am going to show her what war really means.'_ Wilson scowl at Alicia's impulsive explanation. He has to teach that spoiled princess on what WAR truly means.

"Let me ask you something. How long have you been in the military? Have you seen war before?" Wilson asked.

"Huh?" Alicia baffled.

"I said how long have you been serving in the military and have you seen war before?" Wilson repeated his questions.

"Well… about that…. three years in my knighthood and yes, I have seen war before otherwise, I wouldn't be a grandmaster." Alicia answer.

"What type of battle you been through? How many battles do you fight?"

"Err….I don't know. Too many to count." Alicia couldn't recall her past experience.

"What!? How do you not know?" Wilson was shocked to hear from Alicia. This proves that Alicia is a terrible commander as she becomes ignorant of keeping track of how many battles she had fought.

"I am busy with handling my city affairs unlike you." Alicia gives her a lame excuse to Wilson.

"Why not appointed someone to help you?" Wilson asked.

"That none of your business. You do not tell me what to do with my ruling in my city. So I suggest that you stay out of my affair." Alicia scold Wilson for reminding her.

Wilson realized that Alicia tries too hard to juggle political and military decision. She should just stick to one job but at her age, she is incapable of anything whether it is political or military. Her parents should disown their daughter and appointed someone capable of doing its job a long time ago. **[A/N. At that time, Wilson has no idea that there are people who can help Alicia such as PM Beasley. But Alicia was not open to this matter as she counted as 'unimportant ' so that's why Wilson thought about it.]**

"Have you send reconnaissance on your or Black Dog's territory?"

"It won't be necessary."

"Why not?" Wilson is stunning to hear from ignorant Alicia. That was the biggest mistake. Without knowing your enemies' plan will bring downfall on her troops. He never knew she was so impulsive.

"I know it was there. We will fight with our best to deal with our enemies in an honour duel."

"Did you improve, change or improvised any skill, tactic or weaponry during your three years in services or leadership?" Wilson changed his topic and tests her on her leadership skills. He needs to know how capable she is.

"Why there is a need for all that? We KNOW what our enemies are planning."

"Then you are WRONG!"

"And you tell me why? I want to hear from you." Alicia wants to know from Wilson's views.

"What if the enemies become smarter, well-trained or fight savagely? How are you going to deal with it?" Wilson asked.

"Nonsense. The enemies will use the same tactics and it is written in books for more than centuries so I know that they will never change." Alicia disagreed with Wilson's question.

"That is why you are wrong. The battle is ALWAYS constantly changing. Why do you use outdated tactics? Military discipline or tradition is not enough to win the battle alone. We need every advantage as possible to turn the tides and one example is to know your enemies before it even started. We must seize the opportunity to strike hard and fast before our enemy does." Wilson explains his reason.

"That is cheating. We will not perform dishonourable battle to our enemies." Alicia dislikes immoral action.

"Your jobs to win the battle, not to show sympathy to our enemy. Where is your initiative? The enemy commander does not care about 'honour'. He will do anything to win." Wilson reminded Alicia of her job responsibility.

"You don't tell me what to do with my everyday decision. This is my life and I wanted my way as a ruler of Feoh."

Wilson pictures of Alicia's personality as he listened to every conversation that she said. She is a control freak of managing city affairs and military; Clueless on what the scope of her jobs really meant; Sticking to 'traditional' way instead of taking rational method; Inexperience and incapable of being a leader and commander; Mixture of arrogant, stubborn and delusion she is. Wilson pity this princess bitch ruin everyone's lives in her city as well as this nation.

Eostia is already DOOM at a start. There is no point of saving this world unless they change their way but this bitch refuses to change. If that's what she wants, that only one way and the right thing to do.

"Then, I refuse to obey your ridiculous command. I have the right to say NO to your face." Wilson has made his firm decision to refuse to Alicia's command.

"You do as I say or else…."

"Or else what? You are not my President of the United States, General of the United States Army or even my superior. I will NOT listen to 'children' to make my decision and I deserve to stand up for my rights of preserving my speech of freedom." Wilson refuses to acknowledge Alicia as a respectful person. Instead, he views her as a spoiled little child who demands too much and gone too far at the same time.

All of the council members with the exception of the Eastern side are stunned to see the first time that someone has the guts to deny Alicia's command. On the other hand, leaders of the Eastern side were aware there is going to meltdown and possibly of breaking the Eostia in half.

Luu-Luu has made up her mind of staying with the US forces; Maia has enough of listening to the 'knight' policy so she doesn't mind siding with the US forces. Only Kaguya becoming a concern and worry about the future of Eostia. She needs to find a way to resolve this situation without fracturing the whole nation.

"HOW DARE YOU TO REFUSE MY COMMAND?!" Alicia enraged.

"So what? I absolutely have no respect for you. You are considered lucky that we remembered 'arsenal of democracy' imprinted on our heart and mind."

"Arsenal of democracy?"

"That right! Our nation provides war effort to those who need help against the Axis powers. You have no idea what the Nazis Germany had done atrocious crime to humanity."

"What did they do?" Alicia wondered.

"That for you to figure out. For now, if you don't appreciate our help, then we are leaving this cursed city. Good luck on dealing with the Black Dog yourself. Gentlemen, we are leaving this place for good." Wilson fed up the political of Eostia. That is no point of revealing to them on their (US forces) horror of wars to a bunch of idiots who think they (knights) knew better.

"Yes, Sir!" Both of the company commanders accepted Wilson's order. After all, they also agreed with Wilson that Alicia is a terrible commander and ruler, to begin with.

"Fine! Leave! We don't need their help." Alicia scorned and huffed before heading back to her seat.

As they were about to leave, someone shouts out to them.

"Wait, please. We can work things around. You don't have to leave…." Kaguya pleas to Wilson and his company commander.

"What?! Kaguya, you want them to stay? Are you out of your mind?" Alicia stunned to see one of them asked the US forces for help.

"Alicia, please. Listen to me. Our nation is in great turmoil and we cannot afford to chase away our allies. These US forces are a great asset in our time of need. Please, be considered their…." Kaguya tries to explaining to Alicia.

"I SAID NO! I WILL NOT LET THIS BUNCH OF BARBARIANS BE CONTROLLING OUR TROOPS!" Alicia screamed as she has made her firm decisions (or foolish in this case.)

"But please…."

"Well, that suck. I am guessing that I am leaving this bullshit alliance." Maia had enough of being pulled by the knight's nose.

"What do you say?" Everyone confused except for Luu-Luu and Kaguya.

"Are you sure…." Kaguya shudder. She knew it was time for Eostia be breaking in half.

"Yup. I am leaving the useless alliance who only bicker with words like 'honour' and no action at all." Maia announces her decision to leave SSA.

Everyone stunned when Maia decided to leave the alliance at the worst time.

"WHAT!? Why?" Claudia stunned as well as to know why Maia wants to leave.

"That simple. We all have seen what the US forces are capable of earlier. They have better weaponry, much more powerful and longer range than ours; They have transports that are faster than a horse. Hell, they can reach to our holy city in a few hours compared to half a day by walking and horse riding. They have better communication, unlike our 'honourable' knights' method. So with so many advantages that US forces have, might as well join the winning team." Maia explains her reason.

"You TRAITOR!" Alicia screams in rage.

"Mind your words, bitch. I said I am leaving, not betraying. After all, I don't want to work with some idiots that tarnish my reputation. Furthermore, this alliance is a dead-end for me." Maia reminded Alicia.

"YOUUU….."

"I want to leave as well." Luu-Luu agreed.

"Wow! Another one just joins the party. Not so shabby as I am not alone." Maia gives a smug face.

"You little brat! Why are you also leaving an alliance?" Alicia felt provoke as another 'traitor' suddenly want to leave.

"Stupid blonde knight! You demanded too far on my saviour. I rather join them than some stupid blonde knight ruins my mood. And one more thing, I am already three hundred years old and this furthers my hatred to you." Luu-Luu dislikes Alicia being a bully toward her saviour.

"You are dark elf sympathizer!"

"Stupid blonde knight!"

"Please stop it, we should be reunited…." Kaguya tries to calm down both angry princesses.

"It seems that I support Alicia as well. These men have no respect for our culture." Grave stood up and agreed with Alicia.

"Old man. You are getting on my nerves." Maia detests Grave for being old-fashioned.

"Have some respect, young lady. It is my and our nation's best interest that we will make the military decisions in the hands of the knighthood rather than a foreign commander. This kind of people should not interfere in our affairs." Grave stay firm on his route.

"Ya right! Prff…! Like the last battle before…." Maia scoffed.

"Silence! You dare mock me and my decision….." Grave does not like Maia's tone.

"I disagree with Grave's decision. This army proves to be promising, much better than the knighthood." A noble spoke out his decision. He appears to be fifties, fragile but well-maintained body. He combed neatly on his hair and a curly moustache. He is wearing blue clothing from top and bottom with a few medals attracted to his chest. A seal on his chest with a sword attracted to his purple cape. He has a stern-looking face toward Grave.

"What? Why, Alex?" Grave asked Alex.

"It is Alexander von Gregrough in full name, mind you. Since they offer themselves with some fantastic 'golems', why not we made use of it? Anyway, your leadership and knights did sloppy work recently. You need a lot of improvement. After all, I need to secure my noble legacy for my future granddaughters. I don't like how these bastards so-called 'Sex Empire' to put some 'stain' on my granddaughters. I will not allow it to happen and that's why I agreed with it." Alexander explains his reason with judgement and disgusted. (From Black Dog.)

"You are selfish people who only care about himself and family." Grave hissed.

"Watch your tongue! At least, I have a family line while you don't have. Your daughter-in-law does not have any child or whatsoever with your …. weak son." Alexander counterargue.

"You dare…."

"Of course. Your only son is feeble to join your knighthood and instead, he came to a scholar. So much for criticizing my family line and I am wondering how your son is doing? I have not seen him for quite some time." Alexander mock Grave's son.

"Yoouuu…"

"It has been for fifteen years since they married and still have not produced a child. Such a shame that you will not be able to see your child when of course… retired from your body to put it nicely. I wonder how the Levantine family line is going to hold on to in the future." Alexander adds more insult to Grave's wounds.

"Yooouuu…. Youuuu…."

"Grave. Please calm down. Alexander von Gregrough, please don't add any problem to our side." Claudia tries to calm Grave and reminded Alexander.

"Indeed. At least your daughter-in-law is considerate and you should learn it from her." Alexander decided not to push it even further for deteriorating Grave's health.

"Fine words! I also agreed with you, Alexander." A merchant stood up and clapped his hands. The merchant dressed in fancy clothing of many colours, yellow and brown stood up the most. An oversized hat with a feather attracts on his right side on his head. He appears to be plump as his belly is quite big dues to feasting every day. His many flashing pieces of jewellery displaying on his neck and thick fingers. He stroking his thick bushy beard as he starts to develop an interest in the US forces weaponry.

"I am glad that you join in my agreement, Mihai Pantielle." Alexander praises Mihai for sharing their agreement on accepting US forces.

"It does. It provides me with great value as these US forces provided. Anyway, they offer themselves so why not? Unlike the archbishop Grishom's decision of hiring the 'Black Dog' mercenaries that betray our nation." Mihai explains his reason with a cheeky smile who cares about profits and free goodies.

"You dare criticize my selection of these Black Dog mercenaries!" Archbishop Grishom was unhappy to hear from Mihai's comment. Grishom appears to be the sixties and frail body. Since he appears to come from the clergy, it is expected to be wearing a white robe, a tall hat with cross symbolism and staff which has a curved end. He fixed his icy blue eyes through his glasses at the fatass merchant as he hates criticism of his method.

"Yes. Why not? These mercenaries you have selected have turned their back on us and now dooming our nation affecting my trading business. How could you explain this?" Mihai asked.

"It is not my fault. I paid a good amount of my church funds and personal savings to recruit selected type." Grishom gives an excuse.

"So? I paid a good amount for them too. I remember that YOU cast some holy protection on these mercenaries from the dark elf queen's magic. And now what happens? They gone rouge. Guess that you are sloppy as that old general." Mihai mock Grishom's management skills.

"How dare you accuse me. My magic never failed and it was drawn from our goddess herself. So take back your words." Grishom hissed.

"Foolish humans. You are all arrogant fools that accusing each other. Thanks to you and these 'Black Dog' mercenaries, my forest been a raid by them with a lot of natural resources have been stolen and my people being raped. Now, I know the reason. You, humans, are all selfish bastards and blaming each other. I should not come here asking for assistance." Princess Jade barge in to join the argument.

"You elf. Stay away from the argument. It is involved me and the old archbishop in terms of money." Mihai asked Jade to shoo.

"Ha. Your goddess is an elf too. So why I can't join in? Huh? Money is all you care about. Frankly, you need to lose some weight and it is not good health for you." Jade mock the merchant's weight as she disgusted with the merchant's stomach.

"I do whatever I want to with my life." Mihai sneered.

"Like taking my precious resources from my forest for profit? Foolish humans, money won't solve your problem and take it to your grave." Jade still continue to mock Mihai.

"Why you…" Mihai feels annoyed.

"This is getting out of hand. Everyone, calm down. We are here to solve the problem in dealing with 'Black Dog' mercenaries." Lavender tries to calm down those who are arguing.

"Hrff… Whatever… Waste my breath talking to the fools." Mihai scoffed.

"Fine!" Grishom and Jade scoffed back.

"So… Archbishop Grishom and Princess Jade. The question is do you accept US forces into our alliance?" Lavender asked them.

"That is a difficult choice but in the current situation, the answer is no." Grishon firmly refuses.

"The reason?"

"Reason? That simple. These 'US forces' and our army are vast differences in culture, methods and weaponry. Think about it. If these commanders from 'US forces' take full authority over our military, all of a sudden, most knights reject their orders due to their cultural differences. Worst still, they may revolt against our fragile alliance which Black Dog can slip through our cracks and it makes us vulnerable. Of course, it takes time to get used to each other's culture but we don't have enough time. Black Dogs are all over in our nation and sooner or later, we have been overrun by them. I also have seen that was not many troops in it so it cannot be protecting every city." Archbishop Grishom explained his reason.

Wilson is not going to lie but Grishom has a point. Wilson thought Grishom was a religious person but he took it into consideration of both cultures. He may not understand the knowledge of the US forces culture but he knew if there is a replacement in the chain of command without taking consideration from their troops, it will become mutiny and a costly one. Despite superior weaponry and siege equipment, Grishom can see the number of troops from the US forces are too small to defend all cities. It won't take too long that Black Dog (if they are smart enough) will find any loopholes to flank the US forces.

"If I can speak out, Grishom?" Wilson spoke out.

"You may speak out. I am listening to your side." Grishom is willing to listen to US forces on how to deal with Black Dog.

"Well, we can understand it is a sudden decision for us to take full control of your military command but we are trying different techniques or tactics to improve their fighting standard," Wilson explains his reason.

"Such as…."

"We can help or guide them by sharing our tactics and applying in simpler terms for your commander to understand and follow. Whether they want our help or not, it will solely depend on themselves. We have other weapons such as denial area and traps which make it easier to control the battlefield. But there is one thing I need to ask for Alicia." Wilson listed out some solution to fend off against Black Dog.

"And what is it?" Alicia scoffed. She does not want to hear from Wilson but he asking her something, so she decided to listen to his side.

"Can you give an evacuation order from your people and troops to Geofu?" Wilson requested.

This does not fare well for Alicia as the city of Feoh is a sacred place for Eos lineages that protect its city for centuries. She becomes furious at Wilson for suggesting to abandon her city.

"WHAT!? YOU ASKING ME TO ABANDON MY KINGDOM! NO! I SAY NO! ABSOLUTE NO!" Alicia scream in raged.

"Why not? Your city is too close to the Black Dog territory. Your troops will be overrun within a short time."

"So? We have the best troops defending our border in my territory so it won't be a problem."

"According to my intel, your city produces surplus from grains and other foods and mines as well."

"And then?"

"We have to play attrition games on the Black Dog by using the Scorched Earth tactics."

"Scorched Earth?" Alicia baffled.

"By burning all the food resources for the Black Dogs while retreating to Geofu. Then we will consolidate all your troops to the border in Geofu and Rad. This will cause the army of Black Dog to lose morale and attrition as they are exhausted and malnutrition after long marching and eaten few supplies." Wilson explained his tactics.

Alicia is horrified to hear from Wilson's cruel tactics. She will not allow it as she been dishonoured from her knighthood to resort doing the cheap tactics.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!" Alicia furious scream at Wilson.

"Why not? War is always cruel for everyone. Sure, we may be using cruel tactics to Black Dog but if you want to achieve peace soon, we must finish a decisive victory and not let our enemies counter-attack. Thus, ending the war is a breeze and our causality to a minimal. One day, you will face a tough decision that affects your survival and future." Wilson tries to change Alicia to think rational.

"We will fight till the bitter end without resorting to your tricks. We can still win." Alicia still refuses to accept Wilson's strategic plan.

"WHAT!? Are you insane? You are wasting your troops to unnecessary death and everything will crumble under your fault. Do you want to take this risky action because of your honour?" Wilson questions her actions. Wilson knew that Alicia was a stubborn bitch. That is why children should not be in a battlefield leading its troops. She doesn't understand what the horror of war and to her, she treated them like a game with no consequences of her troop's lives and logistics. He has no hope for Alicia's leadership.

"I already made up my mind that I swore to protect the city of Feoh." Alicia firmly sticks to her decision.

"I also agreed with Alicia." Grishom pointed it out.

"What? Why?" Wilson was shocked that Grishom disagreed with his tactics.

"Our scared church is in Feoh and therefore, we cannot abandon the church in Feoh," Grishom explained his reason.

"What? That is ridiculous. The Black Dog will burn them down the city no matter what. There is no point of protecting that city which becomes hopeless to defend it." Wilson dismayed at Grishom's decision.

"Silence! Do you know how important the church is? It was the foundation of all our priesthoods were trained to be healers and exorcism. It also the majority of the population are dependent on the goddess's faith. If we lose our church in Feoh, the whole population lost their faith and devotion to our religion." Grishom told Wilson to protect the church at all.

"What!? Why can't we move the church belongings somewhere? I mean your clergyman will rebuild it once it was retaken back from Black Dog one day. What so special about the church in Feoh that requires an extremely protected?" Wilson asked.

He was stunned to hear from Grishom. At first, he spoke as a rational personality however when mentioned about abandoned Feoh, he turns 180 degrees backwards in his personality change. Now, he is becoming defensive and stubborn. He wants to know why the church was important.

"That church was a beacon of hope as the ancestors of Eos lineages had vowed to protect the holy lands from any invaders. You think our church is not important but for us, it is a sacred place for our generation to empower our faith in the name of the goddess and we MUST protect the church at all cost." Grishom stressing the importance of the church in Feoh.

"What!? Is this religion so important that you need to send troops to protect the church? Are you insane?" Wilson thought on Grishom's personality to be fully devoted instead of the logical path.

"Yes. I stay firm to my decision and will not change my mind."

"Splendid! I am glad that you support me." Alicia is grateful to Archbishop Grishom to support her decision.

"It is an honour to be given praise from Princess Alicia." Grishom gives his sincere smile.

Wilson stunned. He has no word for Grishom. But he has a feeling that Grishom is hiding something for them. A lot of questions racing through his mind. Why he is so concerned with a small church when there are bigger churches to be taken care of? That made no sense.

Micheal wants to stand up and reminded him of the so-called faith to Grishom. After all, he is a Christian priest residing in a small town in Wyoming state before enlisting to be an officer in the military. Wilson stops him for speaking out.

"What are you stopping me? I want to teach him something…." Micheal wants to confront Grishom.

"I know that you are upset but we need to stay calm. Also, I need you to do something for me after the meeting." Wilson told Michael.

"Alright!" Micheal has no choice but to agree with Wilson. He has a reason for his explanation.

"Princess Jade. Do you agreed to let US forces in our alliance?" Lavender asked Jade for her opinion.

"Let me ask you a question for Wilson," Jade asked.

"Go on," Wilson said.

"Does the equipment of your ruin the environment?"

"What?" Wilson baffled on what Jade asking him.

"Answer me. Yes or no?"

"It may ruin the environment but…"

"Then, it is obvious." Jade cut off Wilson's explanation.

"What?"

"For me, no." Jade gives her answer straight away.

"What!? What comes to your conclusion? You barely asked me to fully state my reason and yet you come out of the decision." Wilson confused. Did she jump to her conclusion?

"My decision not to accept your forces is that you are ruining our forest."

"What?" Wilson and his company commanders baffled of Jade's decision. Is she environmental protector?

"You heard me. Your equipment is ruining our natural resources, animals and wildlife so that you harvest it for your profit."

"What!? This is crazy. How about your people? Do you care about them?"

"My people always knew that whoever hurt our environment will be treated as our enemies. That included your forces." Jade comments on her races attack anyone who threatens their forest. **[A/N. That is the reason why I 'teleport' the Soviet Red Army to their forest because of this. Want to see communist elves pledging themselves to the Soviet Union? ;)]**

"What? I can understand that humanity has done to the earth and it's a natural beauty is horrific and one of our greatest failures, our scientific achievement cannot be overlooked. We as a species were born frail and without physical advantages that would help us survive." Wilson empathy with the elves fears the horror of scientific pursuits.

"The only thing we ever had was a brain and fingers which allowed us to build, create and innovate. To not pursue the gifts that evolution has bestowed on us would be a great loss of potential. Please consider that technology is a great help to our society and your people." Wilson pleads to Princess Jade that equipment is a great cause for turning its tide.

How does Wilson know about it? During his off days or leave break, his hobbies are exploring nature reserve park and he can see the beauty of nature reserve and appreciate mother nature provide the resources that humanity needs. Sadly, there are some of them exploited the resources to use it for their gains. However, rejecting technology is like the learning process is being stagnant with nothing to be learned from.

"I already made my decision and that no! Goddess Celestine, if you dare to accept the US forces and allowed them in my forest, I will sever our ties and relationships with your nation." Princess Jade stubborn refusal to accept the US force and threatening Celestine before scoffing.

"Princess Jade, please let not rush thing first and consider that it may take time for us to make a final decision." Celestine reminded the frustrated Princess Jade to wait for the final confirmation as people had not decided whether they accept the US forces.

"Fine. I just wait for the final decision." Princess Jade is disappointed about waiting for everyone's decision.

"I am impressed with Wilson's speeches. So I approved of accepting the US forces to take command." Lavender agreed to let US forces took military command. After all, in a desperate time, the alliance need as many allies as possible to fend off against the Black Dog. She is also curious to know about 'technology'.

"YOU WITCH! I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO BE IN MY OR ANY COMMAND!" Alicia yells at Lavender.

"Princess Alicia, we don't have time. I hope you…." Lavender tries to reason with Alicia.

"Shut up! You witch. You deserve to be burnt on a stake." Grave abruptly cut off Lavender's reason.

"Stupid human. Stop this nonsense." Luu-Luu hates Alicia and people who support her.

Suddenly, it becoming chaotic with loud noise arguing with each other. With one-half support, the US forces while the other half against and everyone shouting, cursing and accusing each other. Only a few of them did not join the agreement: Celestine and Prim are helpless to do say something and let the council members argue with each other. Claudia does not like it so instead…

"ENOUGH!" Claudia wanted order to the war council as she slams hard on her table. This caught everyone's attention to stop arguing with each other.

"This meeting is to make decisions against the Black Dog, not squabbling with each other in front of our goddess. Shame on yourself." Claudia comment on how rowdy the members.

She takes a glance at the window and notices it nearly sunset.

"Since it almost sunset, it is time to end the meeting. Before we end it, any questions so far?" Claudia asked.

"There is one." Wilson raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"May I know when are your members to decide to receive help from our side on your final decision?"

Claudia was about to answer Wilson's question but Celestine step in. "It will be a week later to give you our final decision."

Some of them are shocked especially the anti-US forces.

"WHAT!? With due respect, we…" Grave shocked and plead Celestine.

"Say no more. I need time to decide whether I should accept or not. The same for the rest of the council members need to reflect on your decision that could impact on our future. Any questions?" Celestine replied to the firm tone.

"Yes. My goddess. I have nothing to say." Grave couldn't believe it but he obeys the will of the goddess.

Neither the council members, not the US commanders respond to the goddess.

"Then we end our meeting. I need to do some important duties to be done. Claudia, I need your assistance."

"Yes, my goddess," Claudia responded to her goddess's call.

* * *

 **Late at night**

 **Knighthood quarter**

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Come in."

"You want to see me, General Grave." A soldier greets his general.

"Come and sit down. We need to talk, Shawn."

"At once." Shawn obeys his general's order.

As Shawn sit down, he is curious to know what General Grave want him to do.

"Tell me. Where the US force soldiers be staying?" Graves asked Shawn.

"From what I know, they will be 'The Middle Raspberry Inn' and the owner is Mrs Grace Campbel. She is…"

"I know that the owner is a dark elf who happens to married a human."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Interested in promotion and crowns?" Grave give smirks which he plans sinister plots.

"I in. When do you want to get it to start?" Shawn happily replied.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Eostia**

 **Late night**

"Get up, bitches."

A group of girls being forced to walk toward the unknown with their hand being chained. These girls recently being captured by the Black Dog Mercenaries after all day raided villages and towns.

After a long hard work, they need to relieve their stress. Within ten minutes, they come across a small wooden house with lustful mercenaries awaiting to satisfy their need. All the girls felt dread inside the small wooden house. They want to run but they risk being killed by them until…

"Noooo… I don't want to be raped…" A long blonde hair with curly end girl attempt to flee. It won't take long to catch her again.

"Bitch! Time for you to give you my semen." As one of them dragged her hair to the house.

"Noooo…. Let me go…. Do you know who I am?... I am Penelope von Gregrough… I can send you some money if you let me go, sir." Penelope offers a selfish request while being dragging her beautiful hair.

"Nope. I am dying to have sex with you." The mercenary prefers to rape her instead.

"You dare to rape me …. My grandfather is a noble and he will hunt you down if you do that." Penelope threatened him.

"Sex is important to me…. What the hell?" The mercenary stop of what he is doing.

 **GERGERGERGERGERGER!**

Suddenly, something rammed through the small wooden house and crushing anyone staying there, destroying afterwards. The remaining mercenaries and the capture girls are shocked to see a big beast right in front of them.

The green-brownish metallic beast with two blocks of steel, wheels and stout aiming at them. Just what the hell is that thing? It is not the only one but several of 'them' approaching them.

Worse still, there are soldiers dressed in brown, carrying bulky bag in their back and funny looking helmets appears as well. They saw to be carrying a wooden stick. Why they are carrying wooden sticks? Nobody does that. Or what the natives thought of.

"What the bloody hell is this place?"

"Did we missed the spot?"

"We got locals to talk to."

The mercenaries and girls are confused about what is happening.

"Hello, mates. Can you tell me what the bloody hell are we?" A soldier asked them.

"Save me. They are rapists. Please save us." Penelope shout out to them to save her and other girls.

"Bitch! We have been discovered. Attack them." The mercenary bitch slapped and pushed Penelope. All the mercenaries drew their weapons and rush toward them.

"Oh shite! Open fire these bastards. Beware of friendly."

Immediately, all soldiers shoot out their 'stick' at them with metallic arrow pierce through their body producing a pint of red water everywhere while avoiding killing the girls.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

 **RATATATATATA!**

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Bodies pile up into a small mountain as the mercenaries foolishly rush toward them. Only a few of them realise their mistake and surrender themselves.

"Oh gosh. Who the hell are these wankers(aka idiots)?"

"They must be losing the plot (aka gone crazy) to charge at us."

"Oh Christ sake. They must be pissed (drunk) with too much alcohol."

Penelope and other girls have no idea what the hell these soldiers talking about.

"Excuse me. Who the hell are you?" Penelope wanted to know who are they with her proud tone.

Before the soldiers replied back to Penelope, a square type wagon with wheels and track slowly approach them.

"What the heck is going on?"

There is one man appears to be a commander. The man has a dark brown coat, light brown pants and red beret on his head. He appeared to be in the late thirties and have a thin moustache.

"Sir…"

"EXCUSE ME. I AM NOT INVISIBLE PERSON. JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Penelope shout out to them to get her attention.

The commander and his soldiers' sweatdrop at her.

"Oh, Lord. Name Major Blackmore from 3rd Battalion, 2nd British Army. What the bloody hell is this place and who are you, little cheeky brats?"

 **BRITISH ARMY ARRIVE AT EOSTIA.**

* * *

Well, folks. That the conclusion of all members are debating on whether they accept the US forces or not. Turn out they split into two: One for the US forces while others against it.

On a serious note, 'Scorched Earth' is a perfect time to be using it since Feoh is so close to Black Dog territory. The Russians did it while Nazis Germany invade their territory make it successfully to fend off the Axis. However, as you know Alicia is a stupid bitch, she won't use the dirty tactics even on Black Dogs because of their 'honour'.

Grave must be desperate to get rid of US forces so he planning something. What do you think will happen? Leave a comment if you think what Grave is planning.

I read most of the comments that you are expecting to see someone get a slap on Alicia's face on this chapter. Sorry to disappoint you but don't worry. She is going to get one in the next chapter.

And holy shit, this fanfic hit 101 favs, 118 follows and top 1 fanfic in 'Company of Heroes' crossover. Woohoo. I should be thankful for your support and will continue to create intriguing chapters for the future to come.

 **Time for reviews**

 **bluepoetry and ninjarider1:** Don't worry, lad. In the next chapter, I swear.

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:** There are others who support her because of idiocy?

 **Carlthompson:** The US forces will go back to the city of Rad but the USSR has a different plan for them.

 **Perseus12:** Grace and Malcolm can be pairing but if fates come that somehow teleport to their world, the question is: Is Malcolm willing to sacrifice his family or livelihood in order to stay with Grace?

Who knows but both of them are not related to love. Most like sisterhood rather than a serious love. You see homosexuality is quite sensitive in the WW2 era.

 **VGBlackwing:** Maybe. But sooner or later, the USSR did some devious stuff.

 **RN6Pro:** Fighter planes is going to be an annoying part of my story because it requires large space, fuels and protection from ground forces. After all, fighter planes don't stay in the air forever.

 **Ph0enix17:** No problem, pal.

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni:** Alicia is not going to die but will have a mental breakdown because of her actions.

 **Rven23:** Sure. British are coming. I am not sure they spoke fluent British slang in the omake. Leave a comment if you think a mistranslation occur.

 **FatherofMurder, EnriksD8, ComradeRed414 and UN Peacekeeper:** Man, you guys are so excited to hear from the Soviet Union coming to my story.

 **The Watcher:** US forces can recruit the militia in the future chapters but it difficult to create mass-produced the rifles to properly equip them. Halflings try its best to create as many as possible.

 **MSDeus and Guest 1:** You got this right. Seriously, who wants to dismantle the wonderful gift? Only idiots think otherwise. Also, US forces offer their help, not the other way. Alicia still has not learned her mistake until the fateful day. ;) The alliance almost a verge of collapsing but however, one inevitably event will happen to Eostia.

 **NaruhinaAQP:** Okay… I am not sure what you are commenting about but thanks.

 **Nuke King:** Well….

 **Guest 2:** Nice quote.

 **iamsperiton:** I can understand how you feel. Despite using Grammarly program (free version) to check for grammar, I still received a few comments about grammar error even though the program helps me fix it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own COH or Kuroinu as they belong to their respectful owner.**

 **WARNING! A lot of blood, gore and extreme violent accompany a lot of vulgar sweet language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Oh fuck. I fucked up. At least, punching the bitch princess's face is worth it.**

 _No matter how much we modernize, no matter how social norms affect us, humans are foolish creatures._

* * *

 **Outside the city of Ken**

 **Tange Area**

 **17 September 1944**

 **0900 hrs**

Words had come out throughout everyone in the Tange checkpoint that they received news from their commanders. They have been told the native leaders and so-called knights reject their help. They become bad-tempered and unhappy after hearing a ridiculous reason for rejecting their help.

"This is a waste of my fucking time helping these shit hole natives."

"Bullshit! They can go fuck themselves by Black Dog for what I care for."

"Oh Christ sake! Our weapons are far more useful than with pointy sticks."

"Calm down, Everyone! I know that you are upset but we should not vex our anger at the natives. There is still time for them to reconsider their decision." A lead officer pacifies the angry soldiers.

"But why do we have to pack up and go back to Rad?" A soldier asked.

"Our commanders decided that it was not worth defending the city of Ken as they found out it is not a vital place in case the alliance does not accept us." A lead officer explained.

A lead officer is right. The halflings are currently manufacturing ammo supply for the US forces. Without it, the US forces are completely useless.

"So any question?" The lead officer asked.

None of the soldiers responded.

"Good. Then, we pack up immediately. The faster we finished, the sooner we can take a break. Move it, men."

"Yes, Sir!"

 **Meanwhile in White Citadel**

 **Royal Diner Hall**

Celestine is having her breakfast prepared by the best chefs from different provinces. For today's breakfast: two slices of white bread, a bowl of mushroom soup and a slice of ham. It was delicious for her but she started to eat less than usual and she only ate less than half of her food. Her maid took notice of her goddess's appetite.

"My goddess. Is there something wrong with the meal? Do you want me to inform the chef?" The head maid becomes the concern of Celestine's well-being.

"No need. I am not hungry. Please clear the plates." Celestine instructed her head maid.

"Are you …"

"I told you that I am not hungry. Thank you."

"At once." Her head maid obeyed her goddess. As her head maid take away her plates away, Claudia has just entered the dining hall. She took notice of the goddess's face becoming pale as she wiped her mouth using her handkerchief. Claudia knew there was something wrong with her ever since the meeting with the US forces.

"Good morning, my goddess…" Claudia greets Celestine.

"Ah… Claudia…" Celestine glad to meet her friend.

"Are you feeling well?" Claudia becomes a concern.

"To be honest, no. There is bothering me." Celestine spoke in an honest tone.

"What do you mean?" Claudia confused on what Celestine meant.

Celestine stands up from her chair and walks toward the balcony. It is a beautiful morning with a clear sky and a bright sunny day. Celestine takes a glance outside the White Citadel. The high wall that can defend any invaders for the past millennium. Merchants set up a stall to sell their goods. Knights are patrolling the area to protect the people from harm. Most buildings are in perfect condition in terms of cleanliness and maintenance. To most civilians, they seem to be content as they believed their goddess protected them for harm.

That Celestine's dream of creating a utopia until Black Dog mercenaries betrayed the Seven Shield Alliance. Disheartened of their betrayal, Celestine rallied her other six leaders to meet up in her capital for an important discussion on defending their homeland. Until the arrival of the US forces, things go awry as a few of them did not like any changes to their culture from the advice of the war veterans. Celestine did not expect this to happen especially her alliance will soon break up. So to prevent this from happening, she gave them some time to reflect on their decision. Hopefully, they will make the right decision.

"I can sense a division among our alliance in the future that plunge into a civil war." Celestine gravely replied.

Claudia is shocked to hear from Celestine. _'A civil war? It could be a problem, especially at this time. Is that a way to prevent this?'_

"Claudia, can I ask you something?" Celestine asked her trusted bodyguard.

"Anything for my goddess," Claudia responded to Celestine.

"Whatever the choice that I made on the final decision, are you willing to stay by my side?" Celestine asked.

"Of course but why you are asking this?" Claudia said with some confusion.

"Nothing. Just asking your opinion." Celestine said in a sad smile. Actually, she wants to know whether Claudia will follow her father-in-law or the US forces. However, she changed her mind as she figures out her answer. Celestine looks at the sky and wonders how the future will be.

* * *

 **The main street in the city of Ken (Northern - Western Sector)**

 **1300 hrs**

PFC Madison and his fellow soldiers are taking a stroll in the market. They are looking for anything interesting to buy, however, the citizens were uncomfortable dealing or communication with these soldiers.

"I feel awkward about these citizens. They don't seem to be friendly, I guess." The sniper comment on the citizen.

"You right, Cpl. Anderson. Ever since we came to this city, all the citizens stare at us like we are from another alternative dimension ready to eat them alive. Spooky!" A lieutenant agreed with Anderson.

"You know, Sir. We should stay at the inn. At least, people are much more friendly compared to here." Another soldier feels scared at the citizens.

"Really, Mark? What is the fun staying in the inn and a sense of adventure?" The lieutenant disagrees with Mark.

"You know something?" Madison wants to say something.

"What's that?" The lieutenant curiously asked.

"It just that there are not friendly. They are scared to speak to us. Maybe we should open ourselves to them. Just like making friends." Madison said otherwise.

"Seriously? How are you going to convince them to speak to us?" The lieutenant asked on how Madison going to speak to citizens.

"Excuse me." A small girl approached a group of soldiers.

"Yes, kid?"

"Err… Do you know anyone named Madison?" The small girl asked the group of soldiers.

All the soldiers confused about why this girl needs to see Madison. Even himself raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"That will be me. What is it, kid?" Madison introduced himself and asked the girl.

"That someone wants to see you but you have to follow me. Please." The girl grabs his hand and begs Madison to follow me.

"Okay. Okay." Madison follows the girl.

"Hey, Sir! I will be back shortly." Madison tells his squad members.

"Ya! Sure! Meet us in the inn when you are done." The lieutenant said to Madison.

"Geez! Why this kid want to see him?" Anderson wondered.

"How the fuck do I know?" The lieutenant shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't you think you should be worried about him?"

"Him? Why? Do you expect me to babysit or something? Nah! Nothing to worry about it. He can take care of his own." The lieutenant is not worried about Madison. Madison's group decide to leave Madison on his own. Unaware Madison is going to take a long time to come back to the inn.

Meanwhile, for Madison, he followed the little girl to the alley, unaware of the danger in his surroundings.

"Hey, girl. Where are you bringing me to?" Madison asked.

The little girl did not respond but keep on walking. Madison becomes suspicious about her.

"Hey, I need to …"

All of a sudden, there is darkness. He tries to struggle, shouts as loud as he can but to no avail before he being knocked out.

"Hey, little girl. Thanks for your help to bring the soldier to me! Could not do it myself without you." A female show up to speak to the little girl. She also hands out her money with a lot of coins in it.

"Thanks! Ms Sheep-Elf." The little girl happily replied as she received her reward.

"Bye! Bye!" The little girl immediate left to the main street after meeting the sheep elf.

"Ha. Not so shabby. Just too bad he got tricked by a little girl." The sheep elf comment about that capturing the soldier.

She turned around to see a rucksack that she kidnapped Madison and put it inside. "Well, let's get this man to meet our little princess." The sheep elf shrugged her shoulder and carry the rucksack. Though it looks heavy for her, it is fine to pick him like a baby and disappear without a trace.

 **Royal Garden**

 **White Citadel**

"Ahh! My head! What the fuck just happen?" Madison opens his eyes as he started to recover from his headache. What he just see is that he is in the garden. To be honest, it is beautiful and peaceful one but the question in his mind. _'Why is he in the garden? Some kind of joke?'_ Madison baffled. Even more bizarre, he is sitting on the chair but not being tied up.

' _Must be living in heaven or paradise though I feel a bit uncomfortable staying here. I better leave.'_

Just as he was about to leave the garden, he can feel from sharp blade come close to his neck. Though it comes in a surprise, he stays calm and doesn't leave his seat. He hopefully the assassin don't murder him in an instant.

"Ah… smart person. It took me quite a long time to bring you to meet my princess all by myself carrying you around. So you don't want to disappoint her and me. Otherwise, it is going to be a mess and she doesn't want to see this type of mess." A female voice appears out of nowhere.

"Who are you and what did the princess want me?" Madison asked the assassin.

"Oh my… My name is Randiel and I am amazed by how well you fight against the Knight of Iris Order." Randiel introduced and show her appearance. Madison is stunned to see an elf but with her pair of large black horns.

"Okay… Thanks… You look like an elf but a different appearance…"

"Let just said my race is Sheep-Elf."

"Sheep-Elf? What the ..."

"Do you want to know my race? I can tell you since we have a bit of time to chit chat before my princess's arrival to greet you."

"Okay…"

"Hoo. Hoo. I am guessing that you are curious as well. Legend says that a pure-blooded elf who escape the forest once save a sheep deity from an eagle. The sheep's offspring entrusted to this elf or so what I heard from my parents. Similar to other elves, we excel at archery but our race did not interact with other elves. Strange is it? But with one exception, our race eats meat. When the sheep die, we mourn for it like a family member on our own." Randiel explained on how her race origin from.

"Eh?… That weird but other elves are vegetarians?"

"Not really. It was true that elves in general term ate vegetables but not all of them. Especially when there is famine, where food is limited. However, those who ate meat are being looked down upon by their society. In elf term, eating meat is considered a low-class food." Randiel corrected the elf culture.

"I see… So what brings you to Eostia? I mean your race does not allow you to leave the forest." Madison curious asked Randiel.

"Me? I am bored with living in the forest. Living in my forest is like living in the small well with the only entrance is the sky itself. Although they let me out during the winter, the rest of my time tending to sheep and manage wheat corps. I took an opportunity to leave the forest once my father died as he was killed by a giant eagle." Randiel explained her reason.

"WHAT!? Did you leave the forest without attending your father's funeral? How could you do this? Don't you have remose for your father's death?" Madison was shocked to hear from Randiel.

"Maybe I regret leaving his death behind for the thrill and adventure but it is worth it. Otherwise, I won't be taking it to you right now and I will be taken over the head priestess in my forest."

"Since you made up your mind, how do you get to know the princess?" Madison asked. Despite Randiel being irresponsible for her sake of adventure the world, her action from her past had already done.

"Huh? Well, I need the money since we elves don't carry a lot of material processions. After all, I need to eat if I need to survive. So I joined the sword for hire for two years before I saved the princess for the bandits. The princess admired my skills and hired me on the spot. Decent paycheck, living conditions and the princess is nice to me. Properly, the best client that I ever meet."

"Randiel. Did you bring that soldier that fought against the knight?" A familiar female voice can be heard. A teenager in a pink and white dress and two maids enter the gardens as they slowly approach Randiel and Madison. Madison tries not to stare too hard at her pink panties being exposed while she walks toward them though he is wondering why she wears that dress. It is so bizarre and bold.

"Princess Prim. Good timing that I bought him although I did something that not approved from the law." Randiel replied to Prim.

"Randiel, how could you do this?" Prim frown at Randiel for doing something shady to Madison while inviting him. She scolds Randiel for her actions.

"Well, I need to shake away from your overprotective cousin's knights from eyeing on your lover."

"What lover? Don't talk nonsense about him being my love one. I almost coming of ages and him just an acquaintance. Please don't spread rumours about this. I am very sensitive to this." Prim scold Randiel while being brushed red on her face.

"Okay, little princess. You got tense when I make a joke about it. Alright, enough of the jokes. Have fun with your boyfriend."

"Randiel!"

"Fine. Enjoy chit-chatting with him. Bye! Bye!"

"Before you go, have you seen Sister Fiona? I did not see her recently ever I last saw her going for a prayer. Did you see her?" Prim asked.

"Nope! Never seen her." Randiel smirked.

 **The Church of the Goddess**

 **Latrine**

"Cursed that elf…" Fiona just comes out of the latrine.

"That cheeky elf put latex on my holy meal. I swear that I am going to make her pay…" Fiona cursed before she feels her stomach pain and needs to go again.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Fiona goes back to latrine for her rounds.

 **Present**

"I am deeply apology for my retainer's action brought upon you. I hope that you forgive me." Prim give a humble apology to Madison.

"Don't worry about me." Madison accepts Prim's forgiveness.

"I am glad to hear from you." Prim felt relieved after hearing from Madison.

"I almost forgot. My name is Prim Fiorire from the Kingdom of Ur. I had witnessed mock combat between you and my cousin's knight two days ago. And it interested me." Prim introduced herself and perform the welcoming posture by pinching her dress, crossed her legs and knee a bit before returning to her normal stance.

"Okay. I'm flattered by your kindness but can you get back straight to the point?" Madison wants to know Prim's intention.

"Well… I just want to have you at my tea party. Are you fine with that, Mr Madison?" Prim revealed her sincere intention.

"Tea party? For real?" Madison stunned to hear that he been kidnapped for just a tea party. That is so bizarre even though he forgives her retainer's action.

"Yes. That right. Is that something wrong?" Prim said in a confused tone.

"Err… Why you never sent me an invitation letter to my inn?"

"I did but you are not around at that time or so my retainer told me. So, is it convenient to have tea?" Prim asked eagerly.

"I am kind of late as I was about to take over my friend's duty. I am sorry about it." Madison needs to rush.

"Is that so? Well, then. I apologize for you to come here to my tea party. That is unexpected. Maybe I should plan better." Prim felt a bit disappointed about Madison need to go urgently.

"You are not holding me back?" Madison baffled.

"No. It is fine for me. Perhaps, I had invited you at the wrong timing. I deeply apologise to you. Part of my mismanagement but I thank you for coming here. You may leave." Prim give her a sad smile.

"Thanks, Prim. I am deeply sorry as well." Madison also apologised to Prim before leaving.

As Madison left, he takes a last look at Prim. Though she can manage strong front in her appearance but deep inside, she felt hurt in an instant. Her sad smile indicated that she may be lonely and need someone to talk to. Feeling guilty of seeing her states, he turns back to take a chair and seat. Prim was unexpected for Madison to return back. Maybe his heart started to take a soft approach.

"Err… If your mind joining your tea party. Besides, I get lost through the castle so I might as well stay here for a while." Madison felt that he want to lay back for a while. Hopefully, his friend doesn't mind his lateness and properly he is going to get a lashing out of it.

"Really?" Prim changed her mood from gloomy to surprise.

"Of course."

"Okay. Maids, please prepare our tea." Prim instructed her maids.

"At once, my Princess." As the maids obeying her, they started to lay out plates, utensils, food and tea on the table. For Prim, she is glad for Madison to join and had a friend to talk to. Suddenly, her heart started to beat a bit faster. She doesn't know why but she thinks that she is in love with him.

However, she worried that her love is too strong that her cousin may interfere with her relationship with Madison. There is a risk that her cousin disapproves Madison though it is possible that she may lose her royal status if she insists on marrying Madison.

"Are you alright?" Madison becomes concerned about Prim.

"Eh? No… Nothing…" Prim shook her head. For now, she needs to shift her romantic matter elsewhere. She wants to enjoy the moment with Madison.

* * *

 **Main street in North-Western Sector**

 **1600 hrs**

 _'Still no sign of PFC James Madison. What holding him?'_ The lieutenant becoming impatient of waiting for Madison.

"Sir! There is something blocking our way." A soldier reported to his lieutenant.

"Huh? Really?"

"An accident occurs within the street that we are going. About three wagons crashed into each other and it is hell going to be a mess."

"Ah, shit! Anybody hurt?"

"I am not sure how many but I roughly guess a few of them."

Fortunately, the lieutenant has a few combat medics in his group. Maybe he will use this chance to improve their relationship by helping these citizens in need. It may be a small good deed but it will help in the long run.

"Guys! Let's help our citizens tend to their help." The lieutenant ordered his platoon.

"Yes, Sir!"

"But what about Madison?"

"Nah! I told him to meet us at the inn so don't worry about it."

 **Accident Site**

It is quite a mess. A lot of wooden pieces, food items and other miscellaneous items were scattered all over the three-way junction as three wagons crashed into each other over traffic miscommunication.

"Watch where you are going?"

"See the mess over there."

"Help! Someone is underneath the wagon."

"Hey, we are coming to help. What do you need?" The lieutenant asked the bystander.

"A female passenger got stuck inside the wagon. I think there is a child as well." The bystander replied and point to the rumble.

"No problem. Hey, men. I need a few men to carry it. Move it. Move it." The lieutenant ordered his men.

"Yes, Sir." They received orders as they rushed to the wagon.

"Please help me!" A lady weakly cries for help as she suffered in pain.

"Don't worry, Madam. Just stay calm." A soldier assured the mother not to panic. He also can hear a child crying.

"Push! Push!" A group of soldiers tried to remove the damaged wagon with all their might and rescuing the mother and her child.

Citizens are amazed to see the soldiers took an initiative to obliged removing the obstacles to ensure the safety of the passenger's well-being. Knights also did the same responsibilities of helping the citizens but their responses are too slow to react to certain situations. Also, due to a reshuffle of knights being destinate to other locations (mostly the wall border) recently, there are even fewer than before which upset the population a bit. Even worse, knights' behaviour is getting worse toward the population. Despite the setbacks, the population still need the knights for protection especially the betrayal of the Black Dog mercenaries. Wished the knights perform the same as these soldiers.

"Almost done…" The soldier nearly clears the obstacle before they picked her and her child out of the rubble. One of them carried them to let combat medics treat their wounds.

"Thanks for saving me and my boy. I am grateful for your help." A woman expressed her gratitude toward the soldier for saving them.

"No problem. Happy to help." A soldier accepts her appreciation.

Unfortunately, someone ruins their moments when the group of knights are patrolling and saw the mess blocking the three-way junction.

"What the wreckage over there?"

"Clear the path to our Princess Alicia from Feoh."

"You. Hurry up and clear this junk."

"But can you help us to…" Before the innocent peasant finished his speeches, he received an unwelcome surprise.

 ***POW!**

"You dare to talk back. Huh? I will teach you some manners!" The knight punches the peasant's face for arguing him.

"Ouch! Please don't hurt me!" An injured peasant plead the knight for not hitting him.

"That for defying me." The knight look pissed off.

"Hey, stop it." A lieutenant stops the guard from abusing a peasant.

"Commoner, shut your mouth up before you are next to be beaten up." The knight growled at the lieutenant.

"You are disgusting."

"What did you say?" The knight warned him to back off before it was going to get real nasty.

"Ya. Want me to say it aloud? YOU ARE DISGUSTING. So what are you going to do about it? Hit me with toy sword?" A lieutenant dares to challenge the knight.

"You dare to defy our authority? I will challenge you to a duel."

"Ya… Bring it on."

The knight draws his sword and charges toward the lieutenant. Impetuous the knight is as he rushed forward to the enemy will be the one-sided battle as the lieutenant take out his M1911 pistol and fire off.

 ***BANG! DING!***

Such a small weapon yet it yields powerful results as the smoke generated from the pistol barrel. The lieutenant can choose to kill him if he wants to but his action may cause a stir among its citizens as it spread fear and stains in their relationship. So he decided to let him live for now if he chooses to back off. Anything crosses the line, he will be a dead man for sure. To prove his point, he decided to give an extra warning.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!***

The lieutenant fires off four warning shot on the ground as a sign of _'Challenge me again or you will die!'_ to the knight but missed all four bullets. Anything else, blame his foolish knight upon himself. Everyone hears the loud yet frightening noise that releases out of his pistol. They were amazed yet fear their weapon even the knight even feared the lieutenant.

Luckily for the lieutenant, the knight had to flee and so his goons. "We get you for this… You think you are mighty. We will see about it." The knight cursed the lieutenant before fleeing.

"Oh! Thank you for stepping up against him." The injured peasant said his thanks to the lieutenant.

"No problem." The lieutenant assured him.

"Hey, are you the one who creates the trouble for me?" It won't take long that the elite knights appear to take over the situation. Must have thought of lesser bully knights reported to the master. The lieutenant doesn't think much of the problem until he sees them that may shock him for life.

What the lieutenant never knew that he witness the elite knights were women and wear indecent clothing. Their so-called armour barely covered anything of their body, let alone their private parts. The lieutenant had met them at the royal plaza two days ago and he felt a hint of disgusted while witnessing them.

"You there? Who are you and how dare you interrupted the path for our princess? Do you want a death sentence?" A female knight accused the lieutenant.

"I am Lt. Declan Davies from Jade Company of the US forces. There is an accident happen here and we helped your citizens who struck in the rumble. Until your snob knights start to bully the peasant for your 'princess' to walk pass through here. Is that how you train your knights to treat its citizens? You should be ashamed of yourself." Declan introduced himself, explain his actions and give criticism to the knights' mistreatment of civilians.

"How absurd! That soldier is obviously lying. He used some sort of magic against me while I am helping the civilians." The coward knight spews out lies to the elite knight.

"Why the son of this bitch…" Declan cursed the liar knight. He should kill him if he knew the knight give false accusations against Declan.

"You are coming with us. We need to investigate the accusations against you." The female knight about to arrest Declan.

"My lady knight. He is innocent and he helped me defend the knight who abuses me." The injured peasant tries to defend Declan.

"That doesn't mean he is. The clothing and weapons are considered suspicious. Arrest him." The female knight insisted.

Immediately, all the elite knights surround Declan with their weapons drawn out. In response, Declan's platoon mates come in to defend Declan; some tries to block with their rifle while others had their weapon aiming at them. Both sides shout out, cursing each other and become hostile toward each other.

"What is going on?" A princess demands some answers after receiving the news.

"Princess Alicia, there was an accident here. This soldier claimed one of our own abuse our citizen and he came to defend the citizen. We are about to arrest him when these soldiers came in to aid him." The female captain explains the situation.

"What? Who is this person? And bring the knight to me."

"I am." The soldier raised his hand and come forward.

"You… Who are you?" Alicia asked the soldier. The elite knights bought the abusive knight for questioning.

"I am Lt. Declan Davies from Jade Company of the US forces. There is an accident happen here and we took an initiative to help clear the wreckage." Declan spoke up.

"So?"

"Your knights refuse to help clear the wreckage and order the peasant to do the work for them. When he asked for their help, he got beaten badly by that abusive knight. Is that how you treat your people?"

"Is that soldier telling the truth?" Alicia turned her attention to the abusive knight.

"No, my Highness. He is obviously lying…" The abusive knight denied his action.

"Your highness. The knight is lying as he did punch me on my face while asking for help." The peasant steps forward to defend Declan as his witness.

"Why you…" The abusive knight cursed the peasant.

"Take him away and wait for the trail," Alicia ordered her knights as she can see the wound and bruise on the peasant's face.

"Yes, your highness." The elite knights take the abusive knight to the prison.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO! PPLLLEASE… I AM INNOCENT!" The knight screams as he been taken away.

"Justice will always prevail. Priest, please heal the peasant." Alicia comments on her wise decision and summons the priest.

"Thank you, your highness." The peasant kneels in front of Alicia.

"Rise up. Don't need to be formal."

Alicia turned his attention to Declan. "As for you, you need to come with us."

"WHAT!? I thought my case is being clear off." This shocked Declan.

"True and I am grateful for what you had done but you look suspicious."

"Why? For what purpose?"

"My knights tell me that you use cheat weapon against the abusive knight. This clearly against all rule of engagement in combat." Alicia explained her reason.

"What!? I fired off five bullets but I did not murder him. So what the big deal?"

"Still you harbour illegal weapon while engaging combat."

"It does not matter what weapon we are using or any other rules, as long it can kill someone, nobody cares. They either being killed or get killed." Declan explains it is pointless of what weapon to be using.

"NO! It does matter. Honour and code of chivalry is the way of our life." Alicia disagreed with Declan.

"So? How are you going to fight the monster in air or someone with long-range damage? This clearly breaks the law but it kills effectively."

"I disagreed with you. We will still fight with honour."

"What!? You don't get it? Do you want to die carelessly on the battlefield?" Declan shocked on Alicia's stubbornness in the engaging battle that impossible to win.

"My knights can overcome any odds." Alicia still insisted.

"You know what? You are fucked up whore who deserves to get fucked." Declan had enough convincing Alicia.

"HOW DARE YOU…" Before Alicia continue her speech, she did not see it coming. Declan put all his might and punch straight to Alicia's pretty face. Swollen red on her right cheek, missing a few teeth, her jaw slightly dislocated and blood spews out from her mouth. Everyone watched in horror as Declan punched the bitch princess Alicia. They also witness her body being flung for ten yards before it hit very hard on the ground. **[A/N. Don't worry. Her pretty face will be patched out in a few minutes and a magic spell. Ouch!]**

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" All the elite knights tend to Alicia's wound.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You punched a royal. You are fucked now."

"Oh shit! That brutal!"

"ARREST THAT MAN FOR GRAVELY HURTING OUR PRINCESS!" The lead female knight order her elite knights.

"Oh fuck me. The commanders are not going to be happy hearing this." Declan knew he is going to get fuck for being reckless.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **The Middle Raspberry Inn**

Malcolm returned back to the inn from his duty when he bumped a hooded person among his two friends beside him.

"Watch where you are going, you blind man." One of them scolds him.

"I am sorry." Malcolm apologize.

That hooded man scoffs and left in the hurry. Then Malcolm's memory reappears as he looks familiar.

"When do I know this person?" Malcolm deeply thought of that hooded man.

 _'Oh shoot! I remember that man was part of the Black Dog whom we send it to the guard. How come he is released so early? I better tell my sergeant.'_ Malcolm realises that he knew that man.

 **A few minutes later**

"What nonsense is this?" The sergeant refuse to believe Malcolm's testimony.

"I am telling you that something is going to happen badly. I urge you to increase more security." Malcolm plead his sergeant.

"Listen here, blackie! You don't tell me what to do. Besides, nothing is going horrible to be happening here. Seriously, what these medieval folk do to us? All we have to shoot them dead." The sergeant refuses to take Malcolm's advice.

"But…"

"You want to give you more duty?" Sergeant threatens Malcolm.

Malcolm did not respond. "Good. Go and find something, you coloured ass. What are you waiting for?" The sergeant order Malcolm.

"Yes, Sgt." Malcolm silently left.

 **Somewhere in another house**

 **Two miles away from Middle Raspberry Inn**

"Anyone follow you?"

"Nobody, Morgan."

"Good." Morgan opens the door to let the three of them in.

Inside the house, they stored a lot of barrels of oily stuff, weapons, stones and wagons.

"When do we have to strike?"

"Tonight at the second watch (0400 hrs). We will create arson at that inn. Wonder how these people will react when we spread the rumour of dark elves burns the inn." Morgan smirked.

"And the knights paid us well."

"Good! We need to rest and then we strike." Morgan agreed with fellow assassin

* * *

 **Oh! Uh! Well, shit was about to happen. Major Wilson Hill and his company commanders are having a big headache dealing in this mess and will they stop them in time? Who knows? I am deeply sorry for the delay for a long time. Hope that enjoy on this chapter and Merry Xmas and Happy New Year.  
**

 **[Edit] Just came back from the event. Time to comment about the reviews since there is a lot of them.**

 **Randomdude21:** Sure does.

 **Pongsathorn:** Properly.

 **Guest, Just a Crazy-Man, edboy4926 and Monster King:** Thanks.

 **Great Celestial Dragon:** In reality, majority of the royalty don't allow children to stay in politics until coming of ages. Even their children succeed once their parent passed away, they were mostly supervise by someone who is capable (or manipulate) until the time had come to rule on their own.

Properly someone taught her to be stupid.

The British army will have to tolerate the spoilt noble's rambling.

 **Perseus12:** Well, there will be always bickering among each other whichever era they are from and there will be disagreement among each other.

Dragon is going to be more a hinder to modern army as they are considered a living being, consume a lot of food and take a lot of years to train or tame it. The benefits is that it can be use for transport, land anywhere even the worst terrain and properly be a powerhouse.

 **VGBlackWing and Watcher:** Unfortunately, due to high corruption of the knighthood (not all of them but it is still bad), they are willing to block anyone from reaching to the cities because their reputation is important. Even somehow villagers managed to reach the cities, the corrupt officials will send them to the knights to deal with it. In additional, most villagers are not educated.

 **bluepoety:** Well, he will get one in the next arc.

 **javiergnzalez:** Not really sure whether I will add honorable orc in my fanfic.

 **MSDeus and Drone:** Each character of Anti-US forces will have a downfall at least. As for the factions, there are five factions will be sperated into different arc and later merge into only three main faction arc. Allies, Axis and Soviet. The hardest faction to decide whether Imperial Japan is going siding with the Allies or Axis since Thorn have Japanese culture and if still under Axis, Kaguya will be mercy on them instead of the Allies control. I will decide it in the future.

 **Prime Oz:** While it is true Grave become a traitor later on, he is not going to join the Black Dog anytime soon. At that time, all five fortress are control by Black Dogs and he only join because he want to join the winning side. But he will get one in the future. Claudia is actually Grave's daughter-in-law.

 **fictionelement777:** Getting a beta is a bit harder to get because of their priority, lack of knowledge in certain topics or certain reasons. Of course, beta will improve my fanfic but they have their reason of rejecting and I am not forcing them. If they don't want to, then so it will be.

 **ninjarider1:** HeHeHe!

 **Austin:** In term of GOT (I have little knowledge of it because I did not watch it or the book novel), Alicia is equivalent to Jon Snow especially in the Battle of Bastards except he have more capable half sister to handle it the situation.

I wish to see a Total War mod where Eostia will be taken place being create. I would react to any gamer who play this mod on how they react to the 'bikini knights'. That will be hilarious.

To be honest, Kuroinu or any hentai medieval fantasy series will get owned by other big franchises. Even Zorzal will have fun toying with the Eostia world or Black Dog mercenaries.

 **Rven23:** Just one of these days.

 **RN6Pro:** Well, aircraft is considered to be added.

 **Blaze1992:** Aww...

 **There will be a either two or three chapters depend on how the fanfic flows before a next arc with a new faction will be feature.**


End file.
